cambio de corazón
by Usagui
Summary: Serena descubre la razon del cambio de Endimion, al regreso de sus Generales, esta vez es obvio que no lo aceptara. Cap 18 Revies please
1. nuevocambio de corazón

CAMBIO DE CORAZÓN  
  
Prologo: La historia esta situada dos seis meses después del enfrentamiento con galaxia la vida de todos ha vuelto a la normalidad. Darien ha viajado a América para por fin terminar con sus estudios y el y serena se llaman continuamente por teléfono y se escriben así que todo parece perfecto.  
  
CAPITULO 1 Ojos cerrados  
  
Eran las 7:45 de la mañana desperte sobresaltada ya que Luna me saltava ensima al mirar el reloj y notar lo tarde que es salgo de la cama cual rayo algo molesta por que Luna no me desperto antes.  
  
- Luna por que no me despertaste antes Luna: lo he intentado desde las 7:15 pero no lo hacías- - me voy creo que llegare tarde -bajo corriendo las escaleras casi en la puerta mama me dice que alguien vino a buscarme Mama Ikuko: Serena un chico vino por ti.- me detengo y doy media vuelta en menos de un pestañeo estoy en la sala pero aunque me hace feliz verlo no es Darien. deseaba tanto que fuera el casi no habiamos hablado en esas epocas a veces incluso lo senti distante y frio pero el pensalo dolia asi que mejor tratava de pensar que era mi imaginación. - Darien eres tu - al entrar en la sala me llevo una gran sorpresa ya que al que encuentro es a Seyia que al oír lo que dije creo entristeció pero tal vez fue mi imaginación ademas sonaba tan feliz .  
  
Seyia: No bomboncito solo soy yo quería darte una sorpresa pero veo que no era lo que deseabas.- al escuchar eso me senti realmente tonta no queria que pensara que mi mundo giraba alrededor de Darien no era que no lo fuese pero lo que me avergonzaba era que ciertamente sin el sentia que todo se habia detenido.- lo siento mucho Seyia es solo que bueno no te esperaba y últimamente bueno he estado algo preocupada por Darien -  
  
Seyia- que no se nos hace tarde para el colegio - al recordar la escuela solo recuerdo que tome a Seyia por el brazo yu solo reaccione cuando el sonido de la campana me sorprendio a medio patio hasiendome ver que otra vez habia llegado tarde  
  
Seyia - bueno parece que no descompondrás tu record de retardos.- me dijo Seyia haciendome enfadar pero reir al mismo tiempo Al llegar al salón me quede boquiavierta ya que todas incluso Ami habian llegado tarde al parecer a causa de otras dos visitas inesperadas, Ami y Taiki estaban por entrar en un colapso aun recuerdo la voz triste de Ami diciendo que se veria horrible en su expediente  
  
Al salir se clases nos encontramos afuera de la escuela con Raye para ir a la fuente de sodas.  
  
Andréu - hola Serena ha llegado carta de Darien.- solo nege con la cabeza; aun no logro entender la actidud de Seyia ese dia. Seyia- no te pongas así cabeza de bombón ahora yo estoy aquí y ya veras que nos divertiremos.-dijo seyia casi en un tono sarcástico que me hiso sentir malrecuerdo que Andréu se quedo extrañado y comenzó a molestarse por la actitud de Seyia, Darien era su mejor amigo y supongo que sentia la obligación de hacerlo respetar. - porque no dejas a Serena en paz ella no tiene necesidad se salir a divertirse con alguien como tu ella tiene a Darien.-le dijo Andréu a Seyia que se molesto por el comentario de Andréu supongo que por eso no midio sus palabras. - si a cuantos kilómetros además si yo estuviera en su lugar la llamaría ya que se supone que la amo pero el no la ha llamado.- después de que seyia grito eso senti que mi mundo se derrumbaba le habia llamado varias veces en la semana pero siempre era lo mismo una frase aburrida diciéndome que dejara un mensaje después de la señal pero la verdad es que de cada 10 mensajes Darien solo me contestaba uno, tal vez si hubiese sido mas valiente y no hubiera salido corriendo no hubiera que tenido que pasar por todo esto.  
  
No medicuentapor cuanto tiempo había caminado cuando reaccione me encontraba en el parque al que frecuentemente iba con Darien recuerdo que mire al cielo y recorde como Darien y yo frecuentábamos ese lugar en noches como hoy cuando laluna el lugar que una vez fue mi hogar brillava tan hermosa como hoy. la muerte no me separo de el hace mil años pero ahora sentia que a pesar de que solo habia distancia de por medio sentia como si el corazón de Darien cada vez estuviera mas lejos del mio y que ahora simplemente la distancia estaba rompiendo con todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos no lo entendia ni estando yo en la Luna y el en la tierra hace mil años ya alguna vez habiamos pasado por esto. Cerre los ojos tratando de no llorar pensando en que podia ser lo que estaba pasando deseando como nunca en la vida estar con Darien y averiguar que era lo que pasaba, tal vez si no lo hubiera deseado tanto...  
  
Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que sin darme cuenta me había telé transportado ala habitacion de Darien, aunque no tenia la menor idea de donde me encontraba en especial por que la habitación era como la de un rey jamas me imagine que fuese la de Darien.  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Mentiras y tu voz  
  
En cuanto reaccione quise averiguar donde me encontrava y decidí salir de la habitación pero cuando me acerque a la puerta claramente oí como se acercaba alguien así que decidí esconderme ya que no sabia quien se acercaba. Y en el lugar en que lo hice no pude ver que el que entro en la habitación fue Darien. Tan pronto como entro comenzó a quitarse la ropa para bañarse cuando noto que la puerta de su closet estaba entreabierta la abrió de golpe sosteniendo en la otra mano una daga no vi que era Darien solo recuerdo que mientras oía como se acercaban los paso al closet cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí por el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse de golpe solo vi una mano con una daga y me asuste tanto que me desmaye supongo que fue demasiado para mi el susto sumado con el torbellino de sentimientos que sentía por el distanciamiento de Darien. Cuando desperté me encontraba recostada Darien me daba la espalda pero pude reconocer su voz ni siquiera abrí los ojos tenia ganas de que me despertara con un beso pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al oír y reconoce las demás voces.  
  
- Que hace ella aquí, sabe que estamos aquí.- era una voz que hacia mucho tiempo yo no escuchaba y como no lo creía abrí mis ojos si era Yedait y junto a el y Darien los demás antiguos generales del negaverso no entendía como estaban ahí frente a mí vivos pero unos instantes después todas mis dudas fueron tristemente reveladas. - su majestad Sailor Moon se habrá dado cuenta de que estamos vivos y lo que planea- recuerdo que al oír la vos de Yedait sentí que lo que planeaban no era nada bueno por eso no querían que yo supiese por eso Darien se había alejado de mi.  
  
- no lo creo lo mejor será que la llevemos al departamento donde estaba viviendo antes de revivirlos ella no se debe enterar que están vivos y mucho menos que lo hice yo con ayuda del cristal dorado para tomar control sobre mi reino. Todo me daba vueltas y el escuchar que Darien me ocultaba cosas me producía una gran tristeza. Creo que Darien se dio cuenta que estaba despierta y que lo había escuchado todo por que volteo y me miro fijamente a los ojos y no me pude mover. Darien- Te encuentras bien Serena.- no sabia que decir solo gire la cabeza para evadir su mirada e intentar moverme pero era como si estuviera atada- Malacaite por favor déjennos solos por favor. Serena yo...-no quería escuchar una excusa no había nada que él pudiera decir sino por que me hacia esto por que no me podía mover - que es lo que vas a decirme que lo sientes que no fue tu intención ocultarme cosas engañarme haciéndome pensar que estabas muy ocupado con tus estudios y cuándo en realidad...sentía tantas cosas que simplemente no pude hablar mas solo comencé a sentir como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos nunca imagine llorar un engaño de Darien. - no te dije nada por que pensé que no lo entenderías además era muy arriesgado y en ese momento no quería exponerte.-Darien me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme era lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento pero el de alguna manera me detenía y no podía alejarlo de mi.- la verdad es que te he extrañado tanto Serena no sabes cual largas han sido las noches sin ti.  
Decidí darle una oportunidad de explicarse después de todo pensé él es el amor de mi vida mi único y verdadero amor. - bien dime por que no me puedo mover entonces.- me atreví a decirle en un tono despreocupado pasando luego a uno de confusión que era lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.- o no eres tú el que me tiene atada de alguna forma.- - Es un nuevo poder que descubrí estando lejos de ti de hecho me di cuenta que yo también tengo un gran poder y que no tienes que llevar la responsabilidad de la tierra mas yo soy el guardián de la tierra y ahora tengo el poder para defenderla sin necesidad de las Sailor Scouts - no podía creer lo que Darien decía como se atrevía a decir eso después de todo lo que mis amigas avían arriesgado tantas veces.- -como puedes decir eso el trabajo de una senshi es proteger el universo en especial a las personas y el mundo en el que viven así que nada de lo que dices tiene importancia nosotras seguiremos asiendo nuestro trabajo y protegeremos esta tierra siempre que sea necesario.- Darien se dio cuenta de su comentario me había hecho molestar creo que en ese momento todo fue una actuación.-  
  
- Serena yo no quería hacerte a un lado ni a las chicas es solo que creo que ya hicieron demasiado es nuestro turno para hacer lo que creamos mejor para la tierra- Darien se recostó en la cama conmigo era todo de cierta manera tan perfecto- lo mejor es que comience a edificar Tokio de cristal mientras más pronto mejor- después de decir eso Darien comenzó a abrazarme y besarme cuando me di cuenta ya no traía ropa y el estaba encima de mi la verdad es que me deje llevar por Darien supongo que a las chicas les paso lo mismo, ya que mientras Darien me hacia el amor sus cuatro generales seducían mis amigas no puedo creer que fuéramos tan tontas la única diferencia entre ellas y yo era que ellos les explicaron el nuevo régimen que Darien trataría de imponer en Tokio como las chicas no podrían detenerlo y como la única alternativa sana para ellas era apoyarlo y ayudarlo a engañarme no entiendo como no confiaron en mi por que no me dijeron nada todo hubiese sido mejor y no me hubiera sentido tan sola. 


	2. cambio

CAMBIO DE CORAZÓN  
  
Prologo: La historia esta situada dos seis meses después del enfrentamiento con galaxia la vida de todos ha vuelto a la normalidad. Darien ha viajado a América para por fin terminar con sus estudios y el y serena se llaman continuamente por teléfono y se escriben así que todo parece perfecto.  
  
CAPITULO 1 Ojos cerrados  
  
Eran las 7:45 de la mañana desperte sobresaltada ya que Luna me saltava ensima al mirar el reloj y notar lo tarde que es salgo de la cama cual rayo algo molesta por que Luna no me desperto antes.  
  
- Luna por que no me despertaste antes Luna: lo he intentado desde las 7:15 pero no lo hacías- - me voy creo que llegare tarde -bajo corriendo las escaleras casi en la puerta mama me dice que alguien vino a buscarme Mama Ikuko: Serena un chico vino por ti.- me detengo y doy media vuelta en menos de un pestañeo estoy en la sala pero aunque me hace feliz verlo no es Darien. deseaba tanto que fuera el casi no habiamos hablado en esas epocas a veces incluso lo senti distante y frio pero el pensalo dolia asi que mejor tratava de pensar que era mi imaginación. - Darien eres tu - al entrar en la sala me llevo una gran sorpresa ya que al que encuentro es a Seyia que al oír lo que dije creo entristeció pero tal vez fue mi imaginación ademas sonaba tan feliz .  
  
Seyia: No bomboncito solo soy yo quería darte una sorpresa pero veo que no era lo que deseabas.- al escuchar eso me senti realmente tonta no queria que pensara que mi mundo giraba alrededor de Darien no era que no lo fuese pero lo que me avergonzaba era que ciertamente sin el sentia que todo se habia detenido.- lo siento mucho Seyia es solo que bueno no te esperaba y últimamente bueno he estado algo preocupada por Darien -  
  
Seyia- que no se nos hace tarde para el colegio - al recordar la escuela solo recuerdo que tome a Seyia por el brazo yu solo reaccione cuando el sonido de la campana me sorprendio a medio patio hasiendome ver que otra vez habia llegado tarde  
  
Seyia - bueno parece que no descompondrás tu record de retardos.- me dijo Seyia haciendome enfadar pero reir al mismo tiempo Al llegar al salón me quede boquiavierta ya que todas incluso Ami habian llegado tarde al parecer a causa de otras dos visitas inesperadas, Ami y Taiki estaban por entrar en un colapso aun recuerdo la voz triste de Ami diciendo que se veria horrible en su expediente  
  
Al salir se clases nos encontramos afuera de la escuela con Raye para ir a la fuente de sodas.  
  
Andréu - hola Serena ha llegado carta de Darien.- solo nege con la cabeza; aun no logro entender la actidud de Seyia ese dia. Seyia- no te pongas así cabeza de bombón ahora yo estoy aquí y ya veras que nos divertiremos.-dijo seyia casi en un tono sarcástico que me hiso sentir malrecuerdo que Andréu se quedo extrañado y comenzó a molestarse por la actitud de Seyia, Darien era su mejor amigo y supongo que sentia la obligación de hacerlo respetar. - porque no dejas a Serena en paz ella no tiene necesidad se salir a divertirse con alguien como tu ella tiene a Darien.-le dijo Andréu a Seyia que se molesto por el comentario de Andréu supongo que por eso no midio sus palabras. - si a cuantos kilómetros además si yo estuviera en su lugar la llamaría ya que se supone que la amo pero el no la ha llamado.- después de que seyia grito eso senti que mi mundo se derrumbaba le habia llamado varias veces en la semana pero siempre era lo mismo una frase aburrida diciéndome que dejara un mensaje después de la señal pero la verdad es que de cada 10 mensajes Darien solo me contestaba uno, tal vez si hubiese sido mas valiente y no hubiera salido corriendo no hubiera que tenido que pasar por todo esto.  
  
No medicuentapor cuanto tiempo había caminado cuando reaccione me encontraba en el parque al que frecuentemente iba con Darien recuerdo que mire al cielo y recorde como Darien y yo frecuentábamos ese lugar en noches como hoy cuando laluna el lugar que una vez fue mi hogar brillava tan hermosa como hoy. la muerte no me separo de el hace mil años pero ahora sentia que a pesar de que solo habia distancia de por medio sentia como si el corazón de Darien cada vez estuviera mas lejos del mio y que ahora simplemente la distancia estaba rompiendo con todo lo que alguna vez tuvimos no lo entendia ni estando yo en la Luna y el en la tierra hace mil años ya alguna vez habiamos pasado por esto. Cerre los ojos tratando de no llorar pensando en que podia ser lo que estaba pasando deseando como nunca en la vida estar con Darien y averiguar que era lo que pasaba, tal vez si no lo hubiera deseado tanto...  
  
Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que sin darme cuenta me había telé transportado ala habitacion de Darien, aunque no tenia la menor idea de donde me encontraba en especial por que la habitación era como la de un rey jamas me imagine que fuese la de Darien.  
CAPITULO 2  
  
Mentiras y tu voz  
  
En cuanto reaccione quise averiguar donde me encontrava y decidí salir de la habitación pero cuando me acerque a la puerta claramente oí como se acercaba alguien así que decidí esconderme ya que no sabia quien se acercaba. Y en el lugar en que lo hice no pude ver que el que entro en la habitación fue Darien. Tan pronto como entro comenzó a quitarse la ropa para bañarse cuando noto que la puerta de su closet estaba entreabierta la abrió de golpe sosteniendo en la otra mano una daga no vi que era Darien solo recuerdo que mientras oía como se acercaban los paso al closet cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí por el ruido que hizo la puerta al abrirse de golpe solo vi una mano con una daga y me asuste tanto que me desmaye supongo que fue demasiado para mi el susto sumado con el torbellino de sentimientos que sentía por el distanciamiento de Darien. Cuando desperté me encontraba recostada Darien me daba la espalda pero pude reconocer su voz ni siquiera abrí los ojos tenia ganas de que me despertara con un beso pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al oír y reconoce las demás voces.  
  
- Que hace ella aquí, sabe que estamos aquí.- era una voz que hacia mucho tiempo yo no escuchaba y como no lo creía abrí mis ojos si era Yedait y junto a el y Darien los demás antiguos generales del negaverso no entendía como estaban ahí frente a mí vivos pero unos instantes después todas mis dudas fueron tristemente reveladas. - su majestad Sailor Moon se habrá dado cuenta de que estamos vivos y lo que planea- recuerdo que al oír la vos de Yedait sentí que lo que planeaban no era nada bueno por eso no querían que yo supiese por eso Darien se había alejado de mi.  
  
- no lo creo lo mejor será que la llevemos al departamento donde estaba viviendo antes de revivirlos ella no se debe enterar que están vivos y mucho menos que lo hice yo con ayuda del cristal dorado para tomar control sobre mi reino. Todo me daba vueltas y el escuchar que Darien me ocultaba cosas me producía una gran tristeza. Creo que Darien se dio cuenta que estaba despierta y que lo había escuchado todo por que volteo y me miro fijamente a los ojos y no me pude mover. Darien- Te encuentras bien Serena.- no sabia que decir solo gire la cabeza para evadir su mirada e intentar moverme pero era como si estuviera atada- Malacaite por favor déjennos solos por favor. Serena yo...-no quería escuchar una excusa no había nada que él pudiera decir sino por que me hacia esto por que no me podía mover - que es lo que vas a decirme que lo sientes que no fue tu intención ocultarme cosas engañarme haciéndome pensar que estabas muy ocupado con tus estudios y cuándo en realidad...sentía tantas cosas que simplemente no pude hablar mas solo comencé a sentir como las lagrimas salían de mis ojos nunca imagine llorar un engaño de Darien. - no te dije nada por que pensé que no lo entenderías además era muy arriesgado y en ese momento no quería exponerte.-Darien me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarme era lo ultimo que deseaba en ese momento pero el de alguna manera me detenía y no podía alejarlo de mi.- la verdad es que te he extrañado tanto Serena no sabes cual largas han sido las noches sin ti.  
Decidí darle una oportunidad de explicarse después de todo pensé él es el amor de mi vida mi único y verdadero amor. - bien dime por que no me puedo mover entonces.- me atreví a decirle en un tono despreocupado pasando luego a uno de confusión que era lo que realmente sentía en ese momento.- o no eres tú el que me tiene atada de alguna forma.- - Es un nuevo poder que descubrí estando lejos de ti de hecho me di cuenta que yo también tengo un gran poder y que no tienes que llevar la responsabilidad de la tierra mas yo soy el guardián de la tierra y ahora tengo el poder para defenderla sin necesidad de las Sailor Scouts - no podía creer lo que Darien decía como se atrevía a decir eso después de todo lo que mis amigas avían arriesgado tantas veces.- -como puedes decir eso el trabajo de una senshi es proteger el universo en especial a las personas y el mundo en el que viven así que nada de lo que dices tiene importancia nosotras seguiremos asiendo nuestro trabajo y protegeremos esta tierra siempre que sea necesario.- Darien se dio cuenta de su comentario me había hecho molestar creo que en ese momento todo fue una actuación.-  
  
- Serena yo no quería hacerte a un lado ni a las chicas es solo que creo que ya hicieron demasiado es nuestro turno para hacer lo que creamos mejor para la tierra- Darien se recostó en la cama conmigo era todo de cierta manera tan perfecto- lo mejor es que comience a edificar Tokio de cristal mientras más pronto mejor- después de decir eso Darien comenzó a abrazarme y besarme cuando me di cuenta ya no traía ropa y el estaba encima de mi la verdad es que me deje llevar por Darien supongo que a las chicas les paso lo mismo, ya que mientras Darien me hacia el amor sus cuatro generales seducían mis amigas no puedo creer que fuéramos tan tontas la única diferencia entre ellas y yo era que ellos les explicaron el nuevo régimen que Darien trataría de imponer en Tokio como las chicas no podrían detenerlo y como la única alternativa sana para ellas era apoyarlo y ayudarlo a engañarme no entiendo como no confiaron en mi por que no me dijeron nada todo hubiese sido mejor y no me hubiera sentido tan sola. 


	3. vistaso al pasado

CAPITULO 3  
  
Vistazo al pasado... Por que Darien se comporta así  
  
Mientras yo estaba con Darien los guardianes se presentaron en el templo Hikawa yo no me entere de nada hasta que todo paso.  
  
~ Las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por que no me encontraban por ningún lado estaban reunidas en casa de Raye pero Seyia y sus hermanos aun no llegaban era algo tarde ya que ya tenían 30 minutos de retraso de la hora que habían acordado supongo que Seyia estaba algo preocupado por mi y Yaten y Taiki no habían querido dejarlo solo ~  
  
Yaten- Seyia ya es tarde talvez Serena ya esta en Hikawa con las demás  
  
Seyia- tú no entiendes yo fui el que grito esas cosas acerca de Darien, si algo le pasa a Serena jamás me lo perdonare además seria como perder parte de mi corazón prefiero verla con Darien a que algo le pase además ya comprendí que ella en verdad lo ama y que jamás tendré oportunidad pero es que me dio tanta rabia ver que ella lo ama tanto y el ni siquiera la ha llamado, en cambio ustedes vieron cuanto le insistí a la princesa para venir y poder verla ser aun que fuese solo su amigo y el la tiene y no la cuida y luego yo le dije todo y la lastime pero es que no pensé lo que decía  
  
~ mientras decían esto seguían caminando hacia Hikawa a encontrarse con las chicas que ya estaban preocupadas e incluso le habían pedido ayuda a las outer para intentar localizarme ~  
  
Haruka - Donde creen que Serena se pudo haber metido ya la buscamos por todos lados y no aparece-  
  
~ En ese momento llegaron por medio de una tele-transportación los generales todas las chicas estaban sorprendidas por verlos pero de inmediato se transformaron ~  
  
Haruka- son quienes creo que son- Ami- si son los 4 generales del Negaverso. ~Al oír esto los cuatro generales se acercaron rodeando a Ami, Lita, Raye y Mina sin que ellas pudieran moverse ~ Malacaite- no nos juzguen mal ya no estamos poseídos por la Negafuerza y hemos vuelto al servicio de su majestad el principe Endimión y la Tierra- mientras Malacaite decia esto rodearon a las chicas Michiru- que pasa por que no nos podemos mover  
  
~ los generales se llevaron a las chicas y les explicaron que Darien había sufrido un accidente de auto en el cual había estado entre la vida y la muerte y que en la división ellos habían acudido para ayudarlo a despertar sus verdaderos poderes para que el no muriera y que Darien en señal de agradecimiento los había revivido pero que el día en que Darien pensaba venir a verme para contarme lo que había sucedido se le había presentado una extraña mujer llamada Lena  
  
Lena- Futuro Rey Endimión tengo que mostrarle algo- ~ Lena puso una mano sobre la frente de Darien y le mostró el fin de un hermoso Tokio de Cristal y como el no había podido hacer nada para detener la destrucción como toda la responsabilidad había recaído sobre las scouts las muertes de todas incluidas yo y la pequeña Rini como el enemigo se había burlado de el por no haber podido ayudarnos, el enemigo era el caos que libere del cuerpo de Galaxia pero como no me cerciore de que se hubiera esparcido por el cosmos se había concentrado en el corazón de las personas de la tierra y que ellas nos habían dado la espalda ayudando al caos a destruirnos. Y el que Darien ya había esparcido el caos pero que por todo lo que había visto en el futuro había decidido volverse fuerte para afrontar lo que fuese ya que el ahora pensaba que yo no era lo suficiente dura como para manejar la carga y que por eso había sido descuidada y había pasado eso y ahora él quería manejar todo a su manera e imponer un nuevo régimen en el Tokio de cristal que iba a construir en donde la gente no pudiese revelarse contra él ni hacernos daño.  
  
Como pudo creer lo que Lena le mostró esa mujer enveneno la mente y el corazón de Darien ahora se que incluso ella no fue culpable de lo que hizo el caos la tenia dominada y que poco después Darien se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía y la elimino pero el verse engañado por ella no le hizo cambiar de opinión acerca de lo que el pensaba hacer con Tokio de Cristal y con las senshi su plan de controlar todo y de controlarme a mi; se que incluso entonces sentía amor por mi pero me hizo sentir muy triste el que Darien no confiara en todas las personas de este mundo que tanto me gusta. Tal vez si yo hubiera sabido lo que pasaba a tiempo nadie hubiera tenido que sufrir tanto, tal vez si el me hubiera dicho las cosas lo hubiera podido ayudar antes . 


	4. un sueño profundo

Capitulo 4 Un profundo sueño  
  
Cuando Seyia Yaten y Taiki afín llegaron a Hikawa solo pudieron ver como desaparecían las chicas tele transportadas por los 4 generales sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.  
  
En la mansión de Darien después de explicar lo de Lena discuten con las chicas lo que ellas piensan hacer Haruka- que más podemos hacer solo apoyar a Darien seguramente Serena hará lo mismo.  
  
Yedaite- lo peor es que algunos de los enemigos de Endimión y la princesa fueron revividos por Sailor Galaxia para así poder quitarles su semilla estelar nos referimos a Diamante de Némesis y a su hermano lo descubrimos hace poco intentando acercarse a la princesa pero no lo permitimos pero seguramente ustedes no se dieron cuenta de esos sucesos y tememos que lo intente de nuevo  
  
Las chicas no entendían muy bien eso pero decidieron preguntarle a Darien en persona por que consideraba una amenaza a Diamante.  
  
Neflite- creo que todos tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar con nuestras ex prometidas cosas que recordar -  
  
Los generales se acercaron a las chicas haciendo a un lado a las outher scouts y llevándoselas. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna y Hotaru se quedan mirando como las chicas se van con los cuatro generales después de eso se quedaron solas por un momento hasta que un sirviente entra en la habitación en la que se encontraban y las lleva a sus habitaciones.  
  
A la mañana siguiente las chicas ya sabían perfectamente como Darien pensaba manejar las cosas y el hecho de que el mundo de Tokio de cristal en el que habían creído ya jamás pasaría la que mejor lo sabia era Setsuna veía como era el futuro que le esperaba a la tierra y sobretodo a las scouts si no apoyaban a Darien la muerte de todas y cada una de nosotras comenzando con la mía la de su princesa en un acto deliberadamente suicida mas por liberarme del dolor que por hacer algo en verdad no se que es lo que en realidad veían en le futuro solo se que no es verdad que yo no haría algo hasi estoy preparada para perder mi vida pero también me he preparado para poder sobrevivir cualquier situación que se me ponga enfrente incluso mi mas grande temor la soledad... las chicas debieron apoyarme creer en mi y no en lo que el espíritu de Lena les mostraba ella que se encargaba aun después de muerta de envenenar las almas de mis amigas con temor y desconfianza que les hacia creer que convertirse en las marionetas de Endimión era lo mejor que podían hacer  
  
El ahora tenia el poder para realizar lo que deseara pero Lena sabia que mi poder del amor era lo que podía hacerlo cambiar y por eso decidió hacerlo cambiar en su manera de creer en mi y de amarme volviéndolo calculador y manipulador un experto que sabría manejarme a su antojo Darien ya no era el que yo había conocido se había convertido en un gobernante completo que tenia claras sus metas y la manera como pensaba realizarlas en mi veía el amor que necesitaba pero no como alguien con quien gobernar pensaba que yo jamás me adaptaría a eso así que políticamente no pensaba darme gran libertad no podía olvidarme en el momento en que me encontró en su armario escondida supo que el me necesitaba a su lado que debía hacer lo que fuera para mantenerme a su lado pero también sabia que si yo me daba cuenta de lo que sucedía intentaría detenerlo por lo que pensó en la manera de que yo no pudiera intervenir  
  
En el templo Hikawa  
  
Yaten- Quienes eran esos que se llevaron a las chicas.  
  
Seyia- tal vez ellos tengan también a Serena.- cuando las chicas fueron llevadas Luna y Artemis se encontraban en el tejado del templo Hikawa pero no pudieron hacer nada.  
  
Luna- muchachos deben encontrar a las sailors esos que se las llevaron eran los 4 generales del Negaverso.  
  
Taiki- pero que ellos antes no eran los guardianes de la tierra junto con Darien quiero decir Endimión en el tiempo del milenio de plata.  
  
Seyia- pienso que Darien debe saber algo las chicas comentaron que se había estado portando algo extraño lo mejor es que viajemos hacia los Ángeles a tratar de averiguar con Darien que es lo que pasa.  
  
Se transformaron en sailors stars ligths y viajaron como estrellas fugaces hacia los Ángeles al departamento donde se suponía que Darien estaba viviendo pero estaba vació era raro todas las cosas de Darien se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas pero se sentía en el ambiente que nadie había vivido ahí desde hace tiempo.  
  
En la mansión de Endimión un sirviente toca en la habitación de Malacaite Mina se encontraba a su lado dormida Malacaite se levanta y acude a abrir la p0uerta y el sirviente le dice que en el departamento de Darien se encontraban las sailor star lights revisando el lugar, él cierra la puerta.  
  
Malacaite- Mina despierta vístete tenemos que hacer algo sus amigos las star lights están metiendo la nariz en lo que no devén y a Endimión no le va a gustar nada. Hay que convencerlos de que se vallan. Mina sabia bien a lo que se refería Malacaite tal vez ellos tratarían de detener a Endimión se dirigieron a la biblioteca ahí ya se encontraban los demás generales y las sailors.  
  
Haruka- y Endimión no piensan decirle nada.  
  
Yedaite- si pero como sin que la princesa sé de cuenta  
  
Hotaru- yo se como en las ruinas del colegio Mugen hay semillas del mal y yo puedo activarlas si uno de esos demonios le ponemos un virus que haga que la princesa caiga en un profundo sueño para cuando despierte Tokio de cristal estará edificado y ella non sabrá como lo hicimos y no se tiene que dar cuenta de nada solo hay que lograr mantenerla dentro de palacio para que no se dé cuenta de nada y nosotros podremos así realizar la voluntad de Endimión.  
  
No puedo creer que la pequeña Hotaru haya pensado en como lograr engañarme pero así lo hicieron mientras yo dormia terminaron de planear todo con Darien como engañarían a Las star lights cuando desperté los generales habian traído a los starlights a la mansión se encontraban algo preocupados por como Darien había mentido recuerdo que Darien me despertó con un tierno beso.  
  
Darien - tienes visitas por que no te vistes y bajas mande traer ropa para ti espero que te guste me mostró un armario que antes no se encontraba en la habitación lleno de ropa para mi todo tipo de ropa y zapatos.- por que no te pruebas este vestido. Era un vestido algo parecido a los que usaba en el milenio de plata era tan bonito me lo puse recuerdo que todo parecía ser tan perfecto baje las escaleras y encontré a mis amigas y a los trelights en el comedor todo esperándome para cenar la cena transcurrió con un ambiente algo extraño y casi al finalizar se escucho una explosión en el jardín todos salimos corriendo yo era la que iba enfrente era una maligna me lanzo una especie de espinas que pude evadir pero la maligna atacaba con gran esfuerzo a los three lights que ni siquiera se habían transformado quise protegerlos y de repente solo sentí con una de las espinas se me encajaba en una pierna después de eso me caí todo me daba vueltas sentía como me quedaba dormida pensé que moriría lo ultimo que vi fue a Darien convertido en Endimión destruyendo fácilmente a la maligna después de eso mi mirada se nublo.  
  
Darien donde estas no te puedo ver- sentía como las lagrimas rodaban por mis mejillas mientras me encontraba en el suelo sin poder moverme . sentí como alguien me levantaba en brazos - Darien eres tu pregunte llena de miedo el hecho de no poder ver que era lo que ocurría me asustaba mucho.  
  
Seyia.- no, cabeza de bombón soy yo te vas a poner bien. de repente sentí una sacudida como si me arrancaran con gran violencia de los brazos de Seyia - Darien- suéltala todo es por su culpa lárguense no quiero volver a verlos jamás lárguense de la tierra Darien que pasa - de repente comencé a sentir como me desvanecía. Darien.- Te vas a poner bien - luego de oír eso sentí como me desmayaba después de ese día las cosas cambiaron los Three lights se marcharon y yo permanecí dormida hasta que Endimión logro su plan de crear su Tokio de cristal a su manera. 


	5. despertar en tus brazos

Capitulo 5  
  
Despertar en tus brazos.  
  
Seyia- que te pasa por que no nos dejas ayudar - Darien dio la vuelta y en su mirada había una mirada de frialdad.  
  
Darien- no te parece suficiente con lo que ya hiciste si no fuera por ti Serena se encontraría bien en fin lo mejor será que se vallan.- en ese momento Seyia no sabia que hacer, en ese momento se acercaron las outer scouts mirando de manera cortante y con desprecio a los muchachos  
  
Hotaru- puedo ver a Serena - Hotaru se acerco a Darien y me vio revisándome - no creo que se reponga la llevaremos adentro mientras tu te encargas del problema en ese momento se levanto la maligna que hacia unos minutos me había herido Darien me puso en manos de Setsuna y las dos me llevaron adentro de la mansión.  
  
En el momento en que se levanto por completo la maligna Darien se transformo en Endimión la maligna intento atacarlo con sus espinas pero Darien sin gran esfuerzo las detuvo luego saco una espada negra cuando la maligna se acerco para atacarlo de nuevo- la herida fue tan extraña primero la maligna se callo era como un veneno y además no era una herida común ya que donde Darien había clavado la espada en lugar de sangre no había nada era como un hoyo que segundo a segundo se hacia mas grande hasta que la maligna desapareció  
  
Seyia- que fue eso- en ese momento los generales se interpusieron entre ellos y Endimión.  
  
Neflite - lo que les puede pasar a ustedes si se quedan aquí y se meten en nuestros asuntos así que lo mejor será que se larguen de la tierra en ese momento las chicas se acercaron a los tree lights con una mirada de gran tristura en especial de Amy y Mina ya que mis adoradas amigas sabían ya los planes que tenia Darien incluidos los compromisos de las Inter. Scouts con sus generales la verdad era que Ami y Mina estaban casi enamoradas de Taiki y Yaten y aunque en el milenio de plata lo habían estado profundamente de Siosaite y Malacaite eso había pasado hace tanto tiempo pero también sabían igual que las demás que no podían oponerse a Darien y que lo mejor para los tree lights era irse de la tierra  
  
Mina- Lo mejor será que se marchen no se preocupen por Serena nosotras la cuidaremos.  
  
Yaten.- y quien las cuidara a ustedes - los ojos de Mina y Amy se llenaron de lagrimas que no pudieron dejar escapar por la intervención de Malacaite y los demás generales.  
  
Malacaite- quien mejor que sus prometidos- en ese momento los 4 generales llamaron a las chicas en señal de que se alejaran de los tree lights. Lita y Raye lo hicieron en cuanto escucharon las voces de Neflite y Yedite llamándolas pero Amy y Mina no lo hicieron se sentían realmente tristes ya que sabían que Endimión y los generales no les permitirían a los Tree lights regresar a la tierra y que mucho menos las dejarían volver a verlos  
  
Malacaite- Mina aléjate de él  
  
Siosaite- Amy te dije que vinieras para acá  
  
Ami- al menos déjennos despedirnos es la ultima vez que los veremos  
  
Endimión- Sailor Mercuri no deberías de hablar así aléjense de ellos. Al escuchar la voz de Endimión Mina y Amy se alejaron de los tree lights y entraron en la mansión en ese momento como una estrella fugaz apareció la princesa de fuego  
  
Princesa Fuego- no se preocupe soberano de la tierra no e venido a darle batalla solo e venido por mi sailor star ligths nos iremos en este instante de su planeta.- Endimión sonrió ya que sabia que la princesa de fuego tenia miedo de sus poderes y en especial de que tenia perfectamente claro que ellos no podrían hacer nada en contra de su poder.  
  
Seyia- Pero princesa.  
  
Princesa- Lo siento mis queridas Star lights nosotras no podemos hacer nada y lo más sensato es que nos despidamos del mundo que sailor moon tanto amo por que nunca volveremos y por que después de este día nunca será el mismo- en ese momento los ojos de las sailor star lights se llenaron de lagrimas y se fueron como estrellas fugaces cruzando el cielo.  
  
Al verlo Luna sabia que ya no había esperanza y solo pidió un deseo en su mente" deseo que algún día Serena despierte y pueda arreglar todo incluso a pesar de nosotros mismos que no tendremos otra opción que seguir a nuestro nuevo rey.  
  
Después de ese día Darien dedico todo su tiempo a construir su Tokio de cristal pero no era como el que Rini había describidlo aparente mente era igual pero me daría cuenta de que no lo era en realidad. Darien ordeno que me pusieran en una habitación del palacio De cristal se suponía que el antídoto no haría efecto de inmediato después de dármelo se tomaría una semana la recuperación pero cometieron un error dejando el cristal de plata a mi lado. La que se dio cuenta del error fue Hotaru al regresar de un viaje que había hecho a América como enbajadora de Japón al regresar Darien la recibió en la habitación.  
  
Hotaru- majestad todo salió como usted lo planeo los estados unidos de América ya están convencidos de que nada de lo que hagan servirá para detenerlo el mundo entero esta a tus pies eres feliz.  
  
Darien- si y más teniendo en cuenta que Serena solo permanecerá en ese sueño por una semana mas y de nuevo estará con nosotrosa mi lado, mia como debe ser.  
  
Hotaru- si tienes razón todas la extrañamos- en ese momento Hotaru se acerco para verme y al ver a mi lado el cristal se sorprendió.- pero majestad han dejado a su lado el cristal ahora no podemos estar seguros de cuando despertara eso acelerara la recuperación.  
  
Endimión.- no importa la única diferencia es que ahora la tendremos que cuidar mas la primera en hacer guardia será Lita lo mejor será que vallamos por ella ya que tu y yo tenemos que hablar de todo lo sucedido en América y tu sabes que no quiero que Serena se dé cuenta de cómo son las cosas.  
  
Poco después de eso desperté me encontraba en una habitación muy hermosa aun más que la que había visto en la mansión de Darien era igual a la de una princesa pensé que era una de las habitaciones de la mansión de Darien en América pero al asomarme a balcón a lo lejos pude distinguir la torre de Tokio y una ciudad muy hermosa de cristal pero de repente sentí que todo me daba vueltas y me desmayé.  
  
Poco después de que me desmayara Lita entro a la habitación a ver como me encontraba y tal vez si ya había despertado; al encontrarme desmayada corrió por Darien para avisar que ya había despertado pero que me había desmayado.  
  
No se cuanto tiempo haya pasado en los lapsos en que me encontraba desmayada cuando desperté fue por que Darien me besaba apasionadamente y acariciaba todo mi cuerpo así que me deje llevar en cuanto Darien se percato de que estaba despierta me abrazo muy fuerte.  
  
Darien- no sabes que grande fue la angustia pero ya estas bien.- sonreí sin saber que es lo que había pasado realmente.  
  
Serena- que paso lo ultimo que recuerdo fue la maligna.  
  
Darien.- no te preocupes ya me ocupe de ella todo estará bien las cosas han cambiado ahora puedo cuidar de ti.  
  
Serena- y mis amigas como estan no les paso nada-Darien me abrazo muy fuerte haciendome sentir lo apasionado que se encontraba en ese momento.  
  
Darien- no te preocupes todas las sailor scouts estan bien.- Al oir eso algo en mi interior me dijo que algo no andaba bien que era a lo que se referia con Sailor Scouts. Serena- Y las sailors Stars dime que paso con ellas Darien-  
  
Darien - no paso nada estan bien estan vivos - al oir esas palabras senti en la voz de Darien como si el deseara que no fuese asi. Como podía decir eso me aleje de inmediato poniéndole fin a la pasión del momento lo cual hiso enfurecer a Darien.  
  
Serena- Como puedes sentir eso lo dijiste como si desearan que estuviesen muertos, ademas que daño han podido hacer para que te portes asi.  
  
Darien- que como puedes defenderlos casi te pierdo por su culpa.  
  
Serena- ellos no tuvieron la culpa es mi dever como sailor scout y sobre todo como princesa y amiga ademas son mis amigos y los quiero mucho como esperabas que no los intentara proteger.- para darien esas fueron las palabras que terminaron por sacarlo de control  
  
Darien- si sobre todo a Seyia no cres que no me dava cuenta de comno te miraba se muy bien que esta enamorado de ti ademas con esto ya quedo mas que comprobado que no eres tan fuerte yo pude eliminar a la maligna en tansolo unos instante y no permitire que nada te aleje de mi lado ademas no estamos en la Luna y tu ya no tienes ningun dever para con la tierra a excepción de los que tienes conmigo su protector y gobernante - no podía creer todo lo que decia Darien coimo podía hacerme aun lado por un error no después de todo lo que había dado y arriesgado.  
  
Serena- que te pasa no soy7 ninguna tonta y puedo defender mi hogar y a que te refieres con que eres el gobernante de la tierra. Reacciona Darien - El se dio cuenta de que devia de detener lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Darien- ya basta no voy a pelear contigo por su culpa tu eres mi prometida y yo soy Endimión el ahora Rey de la tierra no hice otra cosa que volver las cosas a como eran en el pasado cuando existia el milenio de plata soy el gobernante De Tokio de Cristal la mas poderosa ciudad de la tierra y la que se encarga de defenderla a eso me referia contenta y por favor princesa no me llames mas Darien las cosas an cambiado yo he cambiado pero ten por seguro que en presente pasado y futuro mi amor por ti es inmenso asi que ya no te enojes conmigo recuerda que te amo-  
  
Serena- Pero Darii...- Darien me mirfo como recordándome lo que me acababa de decir - Endimión como esperas que despierte y acepte que ya no me necesitas y que me agas a un lado. Endimion miro como me había convencido y me abrazo.  
  
Endimión- pero princesa si lo que deseo es tenerte a mi lado lo unico que no quiero es que te arriesgues y que te maten seria lo peor que me pasara por eso quiero protegerte y encuanto a los star ligts lo siento pero mi decisión es definitiva y ellos no pueden regresar yo se por que lo ago es mejor que ellos se dediquen a proteger sus intereses que son su planeta y nosotros el nuestro todo lo ago por nuestro bien te lo aseguro- Endimión volvio a arrastrarme a la cama donde comenso besarme y seducirme hasta que yo misma no pude controlarme como hacerlo en verdadel es la persona a la que mas amo yla verdad es que yo tambien lo deseo tanto que accedi a todo una y otra vez hasta que me quede dormida en sus brazos, pero por mas que intentava no hacerlo mientras me quedaba dormida en sus brazos sentia una extraña sensación como si algo me controlara y no me dejara pensar por mi mismapero de algun modo todo parecia estar tan bien. 


	6. un lugar distante

Capitulo 6 Un lugar distante  
  
En el planeta de Seyia y los demás la princesa estaba planteando lo sucedido en la tierra con su consejo.  
  
Ante- bien princesa el consejo a decidido que su decisión fue la correcta lo mejor es que nos mantengamos alejados de le tierra pero es necesario que mandemos aun embajador a la tierra-  
  
Sailor star figther- que solo un embajador y Sailor moon y las demás tenemos que rescatarlas. Se había dado cuenta perfectamente de que Darien solo manipulaba a las chicas y que lo que había pasado había sido perfectamente planeado por él.  
  
Sailor Star Maker- princesa no las podemos dejar ahí la tierra se convertirá en un infierno- ninguno de los chicos nos quería dejar a merced de Darien  
  
Ante- no podemos hacer nada incluso si intentáramos tan solo rescatarlas a ellas desataríamos la furia de Endimión y sus generales no podemos hacer nada  
  
Healer- Pero se los debemos, ellas ya dieron la vida una vez por nosotros  
  
Aldebarán- pero entiendan lo único que conseguirán será que Endimión las mate y desatar su ira y posiblemente que quiera destruirnos.  
  
Princesa- Por ahora lo que debemos hacer es mantenernos al margen hay que hacerlo por todas las personas de nuestro planeta.  
  
Aldebarán- que bueno que piensa así princesa.  
  
Princesa- no malinterpreten le debemos demasiado a Sailor Moon pero tenemos que ser sensatos pero también debemos saber que terreno pisamos mandare a un embajador a la tierra además nos podría dar alguna información de cómo ayudar a nuestras queridas amigas.- Las sailor star lights estaban muy tristes por que no podían hacer nada.  
  
Seyia- puedo ir yo- Seyia se moría por saber de mí pensaba que todo lo que me estaba pasando era su culpa.  
  
Princesa- eso seria muy peligroso Seyia, lo siento pero ninguno de ustedes puede ir, saben bien cual seria la reacción de Endimión.- en la habitación se encontraba una joven de largo cabello negro.  
  
Alhena- Princesa puedo ir yo- Alhena era una de las dos hermanas de los star lights.-  
  
Yaten- pero te puede pasar algo y nunca nos lo perdonaríamos prometimos que nada te sucedería a ti como sucedió con.- La voz de Yaten se ahogo no podía siguiera decir el nombre de la gemela de Alhena eran idénticas excepto por el color del cabello ya que una lo tenia negro y la otra blanco como el de Yaten, las dos habían estado unidas hasta el día en que Galaxia invadió su planeta y se la llevo que había sido de ella nadie lo sabia incluso Galaxia lo desconocía ya que en el momento que se la había llevado estaba completamente dominada por el caos y no era consiente de lo que hacia ni siquiera podía recordarlo.  
  
Princesa- no se preocupen ella estará bien mientras se sepa conducir con diplomacia y cuidado.  
  
Así Alhena salió hacia la tierra. 


	7. ¿qué soy para el?

Capitulo 7 ¿Qué soy para él?  
  
Cuando desperté Endimión estaba dormido aun abrazándome, me des entrelace de entre sus brazos y me dirigí a una silla ahí estaba una bata y me la puse hacia algo de frió quise ver de nuevo la vista que tenia de la ciudad era preciosa pero me inquietaba había algo que no me gustaba de repente vi como pasaba una estrella fugaz no pude evitar el recordar a Seyia y los demás  
  
- una estrella fugaz tal vez es- salí corriendo de la habitación, Endimión aun seguía dormido- tal vez si regreso pronto ni siquiera se dará cuenta - baje las escaleras corriendo pase frente a la biblioteca tan rápido que no pude ver que en ella se encontraban Ami Hotaru y Siosaite.  
  
Hotaru- no vieron pasar a alguien corriendo.- Hotaru había visto de reojo pasar a Serena pero no estaba segura de lo que había visto - tal vez fue solo mi imaginación  
  
Siosite - lo mejor será que nos aseguremos que no hay ningún intruso- en ese momento se levantaron pero al salir de la habitación no me alcanzaron a ver pero alcanzaron a oír como se cerraba la puerta principal mientras yo salía.  
  
Ami - Y si fue un espía o tal vez Serena despertó- En ése momento Endimión llega corriendo.  
  
Endimión - No han visto a Serena cuando desperté no estaba  
  
Hotaru - Perdón majestad pero yo creí ver a alguien pasar pero cuando nos asomamos solo escuchamos la puerta de la entrada cerrándose - En ese momento la mirada de Darien se convirtió en una llena de ira y rencor - Idiotas por que no se cercioraron bien. Siosite ve y avisa a los demás generales y a las sailors que todos los guardias y sirvientes de palacio la busquen también no podemos dejar que salga a la ciudad o que se entere de ciertas cosas no aun; Y ustedes hay que encontrarla Hotaru buscala en el lago Ami tú en la berja yo la buscare en los jardines y Siosite traten de dividirce de modo que no se encuentre sola con uno de los generales puede asustarce.  
  
Mientras tanto Alhena había llegado al centro de los jardines donde había una fuente de una luna con rosas entrelazadas y muchos arbustos llenos de rosas rojas alrededor.  
  
Alhena - Me imagino que es uno de los jardines de palacio- en ese momento se escucharon los gritos de Endimión que se acercaba corriendo buscándome.  
  
Endimión - Serena mi amor donde estas... Darien se dirigía directamente a donde se encontraba Alhena - Princesa donde estas. Por los gritos de Endimión la hermana de Seyia comprendió inmediatamente que Endimión me estaba buscando.  
  
Alhena - Tal vez Sailor Moon escapo en ese caso lo mejor será que trate de encontrarla primero que nada - Alhena salió corriendo en dirección contraria por la que venia Endimión. Yo mientras tanto me encontraba perdida en otro laberinto de los jardines cuando sorpresivamente me encontré con dos personas una mujer muy hermosa de cabellos como de violetas tan hermoso y largo como el de mis amigas Mina y Raye y a su lado una gran sorpresa un joven realmente apuesto con un traje blanco tan fino y hermoso como cualquiera de los de mi Endimión, sus cabellos plateados hacían relucir en su frente una luna negra.  
  
Serena -¿Diamante? Que haces aquí aléjate de mí - En ese momento los dos se me acercaron.  
  
Príncipe Diamante - no te asustes es solo que quería hablar con ustedes y decidí acompañar a quien espero que acepten como mi embajadora es decir como la embajadora de Némesis pero la verdad es que decidí acompañarla por que Endimión se volvió muy cerrado mientras no estuviste no sabia que habías despertado tal vez tu podrías llevarnos con el - En ese momento la mujer a su lado intervino.  
  
Mujer - Tal ves majestad si usted nos ayuda el Rey Endimión nos permita tener relaciones comerciales con la tierra por eso venimos aquí Su majestad el príncipe diamante y yo para tratar de hablar diplomáticamente con su prometido - Al oír esas ultimas palabras Diamante volteo era obvia la tensión en el lugar los sentimientos de Diamante por mi no habían cambiado y yo que no estaba acostumbrado a todos esos comportamientos de protocolo me sentía medio extraña y fuera de lugar recordaba algunas cosas del milenio de plata pero ni aun entonces había sido muy afecta a ello y trate de romper el hielo era obvio que si Diamante deseara hacerme daño ya lo hubiera hecho.  
  
Serena - Claro que los ayudare aun que no creo que Dar. Digo Endimión sea tan malo - aun tenia algunos problemas con llamarlo así - Por cierto cual es tu nombre - Me acerque a ella.  
  
Diamante - Mil disculpas princesa su nombre es Relena es pero que la acepte como enbajadora en su planeta.  
  
Serena - Por mi parte le doy la bienvenida pero tienen que entender que el que decidirá eso será Endimión. En ese momento escuchamos como se acercaba Endimión llamándome a gritos que con forme se acercaban se escuchaban cada vez más fuertes, asustados y llenos de ira por no hallarme  
  
Endimión - Serena mi amor donde estas por favor sal Serena no es gracioso, Serena  
  
Serena - creo que ese es Endimión es que me salí de palacio sin avisarle a nadie jijiji - Diamante y Relena me miraron llenos de extrañeza y yo me sentía muy extraña como si hubiera desobedecido a mis padres y me hubiera ido de pinta - Por aquí Endimión aquí estoy.  
  
Endimión - No te muevas de lugar en un momento estoy contigo - En ese momento Endimión saco un comunicador - La encontré esta en la sección A-6 de el laberinto sur reúnanse con nosotros generales y sailors scouts  
  
En ese momento Endimión dio vuelta y me vio pero estaba tan molesto que no se dio cuenta de las otras persona cuando me acerque a el para explicarle.  
  
Serena - Endimión lo siento quise dar una vuelta y me perdí pensé que él me abrasaría  
  
Endimión - cállate tonta- en ese momento Endimión me dio una bofetada y yo no supe que hacer quería llorar y salir corriendo- tienes idea de cuanto me preocupe.  
  
Diamante - No creo que debiese tratarla así - Endimión al notar la presencia de Diamante y de Relena me tomo de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme  
  
Endimión - Que estas loca que haces aquí con ellos - yo solo le miraba fijamente a los ojos era como si se hubiera convertido en un Demonio o hubiera visto uno en ese momento me aparte de él pero me tomo de nuevo por el brazo.  
  
Serena - Que te pasa Diamante y Relena vinieron con las mejores intenciones - en ese momento Endimión miro a los ojos a Diamante y de su mirada salió un fulgor negro que hizo que Diamante se desmayara - Al ver eso trate de soltarme y correr a ayudarlos - Que le hiciste Endimión.  
  
Endimión - No le paso nada ciertamente el no tiene ni idea de con quien esta - Relena trato de huir pero Darien le lanzo una de sus rosas pero esta se volvió una enredadera llena de espinas que la inmovilizo - Ella no es mas que el caos - En ese momento Relena cambio se volvió un denso humo y se fue yo me quede boquiabierta poco después de eso Diamante despertó justo en ese momento iban llegando mis amigas y los generales.  
  
Malacaite - Todo esta bien majestad - Mientras tanto mis amigas se acercaban corriendo hacia mi pero yo estaba boquiabierta no entendía que era lo que había pasado que no se suponía que el caos ya había sido disipado.  
  
Diamante - Donde esta Relena. Endimión que le has hecho  
  
Endimión - Desafortunadamente nada a logrado huir mejor dime tu que hacías con Lena - Diamante estaba confundido como la había llamado  
  
Diamante - Su nombre es Relena - Endimión hizo una mueca sarcástica y burlona pero a la vez de tranquilidad ya que era obvio que ella solo había intentado usar a Diamante  
  
Endimión - Su verdadero nombre es Lena y es la concentración de energía negativa más grande de la que tengo conocimiento pero es obvio que tu no sabes nada de esto bueno a pesar de eso creo que lo mejor será que te vallas de aquí - Mientras tanto en unos arbustos estaba escondida Alhena que había podido reconocer a su hermana estaba siendo manipulada por el caos pero que hacer en su mente solo había una solución pedirle ayuda a la legendaria Sailor Moon pero como en su mente le daban vueltas muchas cosas pero tal vez lo mejor era esperar a que se diera el momento de presentarse y mientras tanto oír un poco mas  
  
Serena - Diamante deseaba charlar con nosotros y entablar una relación amistosa entre Némesis y Tokio de cristal - A Endimión no le agradaba la intromisión de Serena y menos a Favor de Diamante pero sabia perfectamente que así era la manera de ser de Serena.  
  
Endimión - A esa era la razón que te trajo a Tokio de Cristal me parece bien una charla entre nosotros pero ahora no es el momento indicado, como puedo contactarte.  
  
Diamante - Por medio de este teléfono estará bien - Diamante saco un par de tarjetas y nos entrego una a Endimión y otra a mí - Bueno me retiro fue un placer con permiso  
  
Malacaite - Me permite acompañarlo le diré a uno de nuestros sirvientes que lo lleve - en ese momento se fueron todos los generales escoltando a Diamante  
  
Endimión - Lo mejor será que todas reanuden lo que estaban haciendo antes de que Serena se escapara - las miradas de las chicas voltearon hacia mí era como si hubiese estado apunto de meterlas en el problema más grande de sus vidas  
  
Setsuna - Por favor no salgas de la mansión sin avisar  
  
Serena - Vamos chicas no soy un bebe puedo cuidarme sola  
  
Endimión - No se trata de eso hay reglas y hasta tú las tienes que seguir - Su voz al decirme esas palabras no parecía la misma de siempre era una voz llena de ira y miedo como - Además te parece justo habernos preocupado non tiene mucho que despertaste de tu accidente y pudo haberte sucedido algo - La manera en que él me hablaba no me agradaba en lo absoluto el nunca me había tratado como una tonta ni siquiera en medio de una batalla siempre me alentaba y me decía que era capaz de realizarlo todo y ahora me trataba como una chiquilla que no sabe lo que hace como si no fuera capaz de valerme por mi misma - No volverás a salir sola de ahora en adelante me dirás primero y yo le diré a una de las chicas o a Uno de mis guardianes que te acompañe claro si es que por alguna razón no puedo hacerlo yo mismo - En ese momento volteo a ver a las chicas con mucha ira - Ya que esta claro que no debo confiar demasiado en ellas ya que ni cuidar bien de quien entra y sale de palacio a los jardines son capaces - Eso era lo ultimo que podía tolerar ver los rostros de mis amigas como si temieran lo peor como lo mantenían la cabeza agachada y dejaban que el les hablara así hasta Haruka y Michiru le temían que había pasado con ese orgullo como sailors que ellas decían tener no podía quedarme callada ni un segundo mas .  
  
Serena - Están locos todos ustedes numero uno creo que ya estoy lo suficientemente grande como para decidir que es lo que hago y dejo de hacer y si voy o no voy a donde me plazca y numero dos Endimión las chicas no son responsables de lo que yo haga por que no son mis niñeras por que no las necesito no puedo creer que me creas lo suficiente madura para hacerme el amor pero no para decidir sobre mi propia vida que te crees mi dueño no soy de tu pertenencia y puedo hacer lo que me plazca- Le había gritado las chicas me miraban y me tomaban por el hombro como dándome a entender que no siguiera  
  
Endimión - Si lo eres como todo lo que esta en este palacio y debes obedecerme. _Era obvio que no bromeaba las chicas solo se mantenían calladas eran como estatuas que solo hacían y decían lo que Endimión les ordenaba.  
  
Serena - Que crees que es tu juguete tu esclava por que si esa es la manera de vivir contigo no quiero hacerlo - Al terminar de decir estas palabras sentí como algo golpeaba mi rostro y yo me caía al lado contrario al levantar la vista comprendí que Darien me había dado una bofetada las chicas habían corrido a donde había caído y me trataban de ayudar  
  
Ami - Serena estas bien toma mi mano - Yo no podía estaba en el suelo sin poder creer lo que había sucedido hacia tan solo unos segundos mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas  
  
Lita - Estas loco como pudiste  
  
Raye - Lo que acabas de hacer es imperdonable  
  
Endimión - y que piensan hacer contra mi en ese momento Endimión saco su espada y se la puso en el cuello a Raye  
  
Hotaru - Discúlpalas es solo que todos estamos algo exaltadas - No lo podía creer y lo peor era la reacción de el hacia mis amigas así que por el momento decidí hacer lo que era mejor para todas  
  
Serena - Discúlpalas Da digo Endimión todo fue mi culpa - En ese momento él guardo su espada y se acerco hacia donde yo estaba y me tendió la mano y yo la acepte, me miro triunfante ahora sabia como lograr su objetivo amenazando la vida y seguridad de mis amigas  
  
Endimión - Bueno por esta vez ya que te has disculpado las perdonare pero recuerda que ellas son las responsables por lo que a ti te pase o lo que hagas así que debes recordar no comportarte como el día de hoy - En ese momento quería pensar que lo que sucedía era por causa de la preocupación de Endimión y que esto jamás volvería a pasa que equivocada estaba.  
  
Michiru - Pero princesa por que salió de esa manera del palacio- en ese momento recordé la estrella fugaz que había visto pero como decirlo sin que Darien estallara. En ese momento Alhena pensó que era el momento exacto para presentarse no podía esperar más.  
  
En ese momento la dulce joven entro al centro de el jardín de rosas  
  
Endimión - Quien eres tu - La joven que traía un hermoso vestido hizo una reverencia a Endimión y a mi  
  
Alhena - Buenas noches sus majestades yo soy una enviada de la princesa de la princesa de fuego ella me a enviado como embajadora claro si ustedes no tienen ningún inconveniente. - en ese momento entendí que la estrella fugas que había visto era ella-  
  
Serena - supongo que eso lo tendrá que pensar Endimión pero dime tienes donde quedarte me imagino que acabas de llegar y el viaje a sido largo inclusive para una estrella fugaz- Endimión no podía creer lo que yo hacia era obvio que el no podía comportarse como hace unos segundos y la manera en que había hablado lo obligaba a invitar a Alhena a quedarse  
  
Endimión - Si no tiene en donde quedarse es bienvenida mañana por la mañana hablare con usted - En ese momento Endimión me dio el brazo - Setsuna ayúdale a nuestra invitada a instalarse en un cuarto de visitas Serena y yo daremos un paseo aun hay mucho de que hablar - Me llevo por uno de los caminos diferente al cual habíamos llegado caminamos un poco y llegamos a un estanque me senté en una banca y comencé a contemplar las estrellas La Luna yo era la luna y mi deber era el cuidar de la tierra yo eterna guardiana de la tierra la verdad es que no me alegraba el serlo y miles de veces soñé con dejar de tener esa gran responsabilidad pero esta vez había algo que no me hacia sentir bien como que todas las personas necesitaban mas que nunca que hiciera mi deber que las protegiera incluso mis inseparables amigas me daban la impresión que necesitaban mas que nunca de mi ayuda que la persona a la que yo mas amaba en mi vida les estaba haciendo daño. Con las que era más obvio era con Amy y Mina en sus miradas había una profunda tristeza como si las hubiesen alejado de algo muy preciado las demás estaban muy preocupadas y también tristes pero ellas dos parecían estar viviendo los momentos más amargos de su vida.  
  
Endimión - Y bien en que piensas en la manera de disculparte  
  
Serena - Mira Endimión tu sabes que lo que me estas haciendo lo que nos estas haciendo no es justo no entiendo por que las chicas te tienen tanto miedo - El se me acerco me levante por reacción no quería que se me acercara mas su mirada era tan distinta di un paso hacia atrás pero cuando quise dar el segundo simplemente no podía era como si algo me detuviera igual que la otra vez era evidente que el era el que lo hacia -  
  
Endimión - De veras te lo preguntas mírate tú la princesa la mas fuerte de todas las senshis una sola mirada y no puedes moverte como quieres que tus amigas se me opusieran si ellas saben lo fuerte que soy y que en un solo momento me puedo deshacer de todas ellas con mucha facilidad  
  
Serena - Así y entonces por que no lo has hecho - El se rió seguía acercándose a mí y yo no me podía mover  
  
Endimión - De veras quieres saberlo bueno pues todo soberano necesita una guardia y a pesar de todo ellas son fuertes no como para destruirme pero son fuertes pero lo más importante es que mis amigos me refiero a mis generales las desean tanto como yo a ti así que las dulces scouts son las dulces zorritas y esclavas de mis generales al igual que tú la mía - en ese momento el estaba ya enfrente de mi yo no podía hacer nada así que cerré los ojos deseando despertar pensando quiero sentir mi cama despertar y darme cuenta de que esto es una pesadilla Darien no es así pero en ese momento sentí como empezó a tocar mis senos me apretó tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que me lastimo y yo grite - MM no me digas que te he lastimado pero si ha sido solo un cariñito yo no quería ver no deseaba abrir los ojos y ver lo que estaba pasando pero no podía hacer nada para no sentir como hubiera deseado no sentir lo que pasaba como él comenzaba no a besarme sino a morder mis labios con mucha intensidad como en cierto momento sentí como se abrieron y empezó a brotar mi sangre mientras el seguía apretando mis senos con una mano y rasguñando mis piernas cadera y espalda con la otra - Deliciosa - En ese momento abrí los ojos - Nunca pensé que me gustara la sangre pero la tuya es tan dulce me pregunto si todo tu cuerpo sabrá así al morderlo - en ese momento me di cuenta de que Endimión nos había tele transportado a la habitación me soltó yo no podía moverme aun el cerro todas las puertas con llave y luego cerro la mano y la llave ya no estaba supongo que lo hizo para que yo no pudiera salir se me acerco de nuevo y paso su mano por mis ojos fue como si todas las cuerdas que me ataban se hubieran roto yo corrí hacia la cama y me puse a llorar unos instantes después sentí como Endimión se sentaba a mi lado el ya no traía su ropa puesta  
  
Serena - Por favor no lo hagas - Le dije llorando pero él me sujeto las muñecas con una sola mano en la otra tenia su espada pensé que me mataría cuando la levanto cerré los ojos pero al no sentir nada decidí abrirlos él estaba dejándola lejos de mi alcance pero en ese momento mi vestido había desaparecido el se me acerco y comenzó a besarme pero cuando me dejo para hacerme suya yo lo abofetee en su rostro se reflejo gran ira y me regreso la bofetada  
  
Endimión - No lo vuelvas hacer lo entiendes - me tomo por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirme -  
  
Serena - Si piensas que de veras soy eso que tu dijiste en el jardín te equivocas yo nunca lo desee y por lo tanto no lo soy  
  
Endimión - Tu serás lo que yo diga que eres por que sino en lugar de proteger a tus amigas y a la tierra te convertirás en su verdugo - sentía grandes ganas de luchar de no dejar que me hiciera eso pero no podía hacer nada si me defendía sentenciaba a mis amigas a muerte seguramente ellas estaban pasando por lo mismo pero por que no me dijeron nada hubiera podido hacer algo las hubiera podido defender pero ahora era tarde no podía hacer nada contuve mi llanto mientras pude pero cuando el comenzó a moverse dentro de mi no soporte mas y comencé a llorar - No llores a pesar de esto te amo - Yo no podía detener mi llanto - Bueno será como quieras - el no se detuvo ni siquiera al ver que no cesaban mis lagrimas después de un rato todo termino- Vamos amor no siempre tiene que ser así - El se retiro de encima de mí y me jalo para abrazarme mi cabeza estaba en su hombro igual que muchas veces antes pero esta vez había sido distinto él me había forzado - Tuve que hacerlo tuve que demostrarte que me perteneces espero que ahora lo comprendas y lo asimiles y no te vuelvas a comportar mal para que esto no vuelva a pasar después de un rato se quedo dormido pero yo no podía en parte por que tenia frió así que decidí despertarlo pero como hacerlo creí que lo mejor era besarlo  
  
Serena- Lo mejor es que siga el juego será lo mejor para las chicas para la tierra y también para mi - me acerque y lo bese en los labios suavemente el no se movió así que lo hice de nuevo pero esta ves note como se fingía dormido lo mejor seria hacer lo que hubiera hecho si todo fuera como antes lo bese pero en ese momento lo mordí y no lo soltaba - Vamos se que estas fingiendo y no te soltare hasta que lo admitas anda amor abre los ojos tengo frió - El abrió los ojos al momento lo solté  
  
Endimión - Pensé que jamás me volverías a besar a menos que pensaras que no me daba cuenta  
  
Serena - No quiero que las cosas sean así, prometo portarme bien y ser una buena compañera y princesa y esposa para ti pero no lo hagas de nuevo  
  
Endimión - No tengo que forzarte si tú eres buena complaciente y obediente no crees - claro a que me iba obligar si yo hacia todo sin quejarme pero no debía de enfrentarlo de nuevo no aun  
  
Serena - Esta bien pero tengo frió me puedes dar una piyama - Endimión sonrió fue como si se escapara un pedazo de mi Darien de el fondo de su corazón pero como traerlo de vuelta sin desencadenar antes su ira había que pensarlo,  
  
Endimión - Ven - En ese momento se levanto yo me iba a enredar la sabana pero me detuvo - Vamos no tienes por que hacer eso eres mi mujer además me encanta observarte - me levante él me tomo de la mano y me llevo a un armario que estaba al otro lado de la habitación abrió un cajón y saco un camisón muy hermoso y sensual - Ponte este a pesar de que es tan sexy es bastante cálido a por cierto este es tu armario en el encontraras toda la ropa que necesites según la ocasión si no encuentras algo avísale a Raye ella y Setsuna se encargaron de tu ropa, bueno yo escogí alguna ropa sobretodo de noche pero ellas escogieron el resto en base a como me gustaría verte vestida y además ellas lo acomodaron sabes que ellas dos son las que tienen mas estilo ahora volvamos a la cama él me jalo hacia allá en sus ojos era obvio que me deseaba pero esta vez fue diferente. 


	8. nota

Bueno solo les escribo por que siento mucho no haber podido actualizar pero espero hacerlo pronto. La razon el tonto de mi hermano mato mi computadora y luego hubo que comprar otra asi que tendre que comensar lo que llevava del capitulo siguiente desde el principio por favor dejen reviews (\ /)  
( ^ ; ^ ) bueno bye mientras mas reviews mas inspiración obtendre (\ /) ( ¬ ; ¬ ) y si no hay muchos bueno tal vez llore pero dejen revies bueno bye a Diana haber si te das una vuelta por la escuela y me llamas antes te extraño y gracias por leer mi fic sabes lo importante que es para mi 


	9. cual es la verdad

Capitulo 8  
  
Cual es la verdad  
  
La noche fue larga al principio por exigencias de Endimión aunque esta vez podría decir que incluso había sido tierno y dulce conmigo pero aun tenia esa mirada distinta todo ese rencor lo inundaba y que podia hacer yo si el habia cambiado. Definitivamente su manera de actuar no era la mas adecuada le estaba haciendo daño a las personas que alguna vez habia protegido no entendia como habia sucedido eso desde la batalla con Neherenia pense que nuestro sueño era el mismo el de vivir en esta tierra en paz con las personas a las que amabamos pero entonces por que hacia esto no podia creer que esa persona ahora pudiera hacerle daño a las personas de este mundo por que salvarlas tantas veces solo para ahora hacerlas sufrir y mas extraño aun por que me hacia daño a mi por que hacerme sentir como una tonta que no sabia nada por que hacerme a un lado por que me trataba de esa manera que nisiquiera me atrevia a nombrar incluso aveces pensaba que el no era la persona de la que me habia enamorado en mi mente queria pensar que no era el y que alguien se estaba haciendo pasar por el pero no eso era solo una mentira que era tan mala que nisiquiera podia creerla por mas de tres segundos ya que a pesar de todo mi corazon me decia que era el se sentia diferente pero era el habia algo en mi corazon que me lo decia y ahora me habia dado cuenta de que siempre sin importar cielo y espacio sin importar cuantas veces muriéramos y volviéramos a nacer que en lo profundo de mi corazon siempre lo reconoceria como la persona que mas amare sin importar que suceda siempre sera la persona a la que mas e amado y se que lo reconocere pero ahora esa persona de la que me habia enamorado habia desaparesido y al darme cuenta de esto comense a llorar nuevamente sentia que me haria falta era como si hubiera muerto y al enterarme de esto parte de mi tambien moria senti ganas de hacer mil cosas de despertar a Endimión y rogarle que porfavor me devolviera a mi Darien que jamas podria amarlo a el ni la mitad de lo que habia amando a Darien. Mi llanto cada vez empeoro mas hasta que estaba tan sumergida en mi dolor por la perdida de la persona que mas habia amado, que no me di cuenta de que Endimión habia despertado y estaba mirándome hasta que me abrazo tratándo de consolarme; pero en ese momento me sentia tan llena de rabia por que de cierta forma sentia que, esa persona en la que ahora se habia convertido, era la que en su interior habia asesinado a la persona con la que habia soñado compartir mi vida. Tal vez Darien no habia sido tan perfecto como todos pensaban pero para mi si lo era sus virtudes y defectos me gustaban por igual no me importaba que a veces no tuviera mucho tiempo para mi por la escuela y que a veces fuera algo despistado, eso a veces me molestaba, pero era mi Darien era la persona de la que me habia enamorado y ahora sin mas explicación despierto y me encuentro con que no es el mismo que cambio por que sentia tanta rabia yo no cambie cuando el habia estado lejos segui siendo la misma por que me hacia esto por eso supongo que reaccione de esa manera estaba tan confundida incluso por un segundo pense en matarlo y vengarme de el por que el se habia destruido a si mismo a la persona que yo amaba yo solo podia mirarlo llena de odio mientras el me abrazaba y con cada caricia mis pensamientos saltavan de vengarme a rogarle que volviera a ser el mismo hasta a pensar en conformarme con lo poco que podia quedar de el en su cuerpo de intentar amar a esa persona pero tambien pense en fingirlo para luego vengarme pero me pregunto como veria lo poco que quedaba de Darien el que yo hiciera esto seria como olvidarlo pero sentia a momentos que yo misma ya estaba muerta que me habia hido a la tumba en el momento en que me habia dado cuenta que la persona que me abrazaba no era la persona que yo amaba esa persona a la que necesitaba mas que nunca mis lagrimas no sesaban ya que con cada caricia sentia como si se abria una herida mas que me mataba ya que no se sentia como el hasta que no pude soportar mas el sentir a Endimión mi dolor me habia llevado a un punto en el que lo odiava demasiado como para admitir una caricia mas ya no solo me dolian se me hacian repugnmantes y me hice a un lado conteniendo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba mis lagrimas que al no poder salir me hacian sentir como si me envenenaran pero devia ser fuerte almenos en lo que tomaba una decisión definitiva esa de la cual tal vez ya no habria vuelta atrás me di cuenta de que Endimión se habia cansado de tratar de descifrar que era exactamente lo que yo estaba pensando- - ¿que es exactamente lo que te pasa?- me grito yo no sabia que decir necesitaba tiempo para obtener la respuesta que necesitaba esa que me dictaria el camino que debia seguir - Es solo que me di cuenta de que tu no eres mi Darien que el esta muerto y no volvera- agache la cabeza no queria que viera el odio que en ese momento le tenia pero tampoco queria ver su rostro sabia que eso me lastimaria y devia ser fuerte en ese momento pense que eso era lo unico que me quedaba de Darien un cuerpo que ahora era habitado por una esencia malévola y completamente diferente una esencia a la que yo no amaba pero no pude resistir quise ver su rostro y recordar un poquito de mi Darien, pero me di cuenta en su mirada que mi comentario no le habia agradado - Serena quiero que te enteres ese del que te enamoraste no era mi verdadero yo fue algo que creamos entre los dos solo me portaba asi por que queria complacerte pero ese no era yo en realidad esa persona nunca existio en verdad por completo por que fue una farza- sus palabras fueron frias como era posible ya no sabia que creer quien era el verdadero el original mi Darien o el tenia razon y esa persona a la que yo tanto amaba solo habia sido una farza por favor dejame unas horas para asimilarlo y seguir con todo como ya lo as planeado pero necesito unpoco detiempo para llorar y no puedo hacerlo si estas aquí.  
  
Darien tomo mi mano y la beso - esta bien tienes hasta las 10 de la mañana para hacerte a la idea de que lo que fue no volvera a ser después de eso espero una sonrrisa de tu parte ya que aunque no lo creas te amo y no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi lado seras mia para siempre por que si no ya sabes las consecuencias las cabezas de tus amigas rodaran una a una y te recuerdo que ademas hay otras personas a las que amas como tu familia y tus demas amigos me pregunto si serias capas de dejar que otras personas sufrieran espero que no me obligues a averiguarlo- en ese momento tomo mi rostro y me obligo a besarlo en los labios y luego salió de la habitación .  
  
Sin darme cuenta pasaron las horas vi el reloj y eran las cuatro de la mañana las horas habían pasado rápidas llenas de recuerdos, que ahora parecían falsos, y pensamientos pero ahora eso ya no importaba ya la suerte ya estaba echada y mi decisión tomada. 


	10. un nuevo poder

Capitulo 9  
  
Como a las 9:00 de la mañana las chicas fueron a mi habitación al parecer enviadas por Endimión cuando abrí los ojos y las vi rodeándome al por un par de segundos no recordé nada de los tristes acontecimientos que rodeaban mi vida luego recordé y por un instante igual de breve pensé que todo había sido un mal sueño, una horrible pesadilla que deseaba no fuera realidad, pero termino mi ilusión cuando Ray hablo - Y bien que le hiciste al Rey para que se enojara de ese modo esta hecho una furia ni siquiera a querido desayunar- las palabras de Ray fueron tan hirientes que me hicieron preguntarme de nuevo si valía la pena sacrificarme a mi misma por unas amigas así - Ray cállate, no vez que Serena es la que lleva la peor parte aquí - intervino Mina, el oír sus palabras me dio aliento después de eso todas me abrazaron incluida Ray - No lo tomes a mal Serena tonta es solo que hemos pasado por muchas cosas sin ti y pensé que cuando despertaras las cosas mejorarían pero no ha sido así el rey se ha portado incluso mas severo con nosotras - dijo Ray a lo que Ami agrego - eso sin nombrar que Siosite y los demás generales no nos dejan ni a luz ni a sombra se la pasan siguiéndonos nos costo mucho trabajo venir a tu habitación tal vez tienen miedo de que te digamos- se cortaron las palabras de Amy ya que en ese momento entraron los Generales de Endimión que era lo que Amy me quería decir.  
  
- buenos días generales no creen que deberían tocar la puerta antes de entrar a la habitación de una mujer en especial si se trata de la mía- los cuatro generales se miraron entre ellos y luego vieron a las chicas de una manera que no me agrado nada - lo sentímos majestad no queríamos ser irrespetuosos pero no pensamos que le fuera a molestar o es que interrumpimos algo - por lo que acababa de decir Malacaite era obvio que sospechaba que las chicas me querían decir algo y que no estaba en los planes de ellos o del mismo Endimión que me enterara - Si Malacaite estaba apunto de cambiarme de ropa y las chicas me iban a ayudar a escoger mi ropa. Me moleste por que si hubieran entrado unos minutos después me hubieran encontrado en una posición en la que solo me gustaría que Endimión me viera así que por favor toquen antes de entrar lo mismo va para ustedes chicas que tal si un día por error Endimión ya esta aquí y estamos digamos ocupaditos apuesto a que a él no le gustaría que sucediera ninguna de las dos cosas que les acabo de mencionar o cualquier otra situación embarazosa que me pudiera molestar en verdad que a él no le gustaría verdad así que están todos avisados no quiero que nadie entre a mi habitación sin que antes yo diga que pueden hacerlo entendieron- mis ordenes habían sido claras y esperaba que los generales se tragaran el cuento de que estaba apunto de cambiarme - Perdón alteza no volverá a suceder - dijo Malacaite y luego les hicieron una señal a las chicas para que salieran de la habitación.  
  
- si nos disculpa alteza nos retiramos - me molesto que las chicas les hicieran caso parecían como entrenadas una sola señal y se iban en especial me molesto por Mina y Ami en quienes era obvio que no deseaban irse tal vez yo podía ayudarlas al menos por un ratito - inners adonde van sin mi permiso les dije que me ayudarían a cambiarme en cuanto a ustedes generales tienen permiso de irse adiós; Ray acompáñalos a la salida y ponle seguro cuando salgan no quiero que nadie no deseado me vea sin ropa- me levante de la cama y me dirigí hacia el armario la reacción de los generales ante mi negativa de que las chicas se fueran con ellos no les agrado - pero majestad teníamos pensado ir a desayunar con ellas - dijo Neflite tratando de tomar del brazo a Lita para llevársela eso era la gota que derramo el baso no iba a permitir que las trataran así y menos en mi cara - suéltala en este momento es una orden y si no les gusta pueden ir a llorar con Endimión a contarle lo que hice por que de aquí las chicas no se van hasta que yo se los autorice - estalle, sabia que no había sido lo correcto pero no podía Soportar Que las siguieran tratando así era obvio que las chicas confiaban en que yo las ayudara y eso iba a ser lo que yo haría - no necesitamos del rey para llevarnos lo que nos pertenece - dijo Malacaite al momento que el y los demás generales jalaban a las chicas tenia que hacer algo ya no iba a dejar que las siguieran lastimando pero esto era en verdad lo que ellas deseaban me lo pregunte tanto en un segundo que sin quererlo desperté en mi un poder hasta ahora oculto el cristal de plata apareció frente de mi y casi al instante me transforme en princesa Serenity en ese instante pude escuchar en mi mente todo lo que las chicas pensaban.  
  
[Nota: lo que este en cursiva es lo que Serena escucha en los pensamientos de las chicas y lo que se dirán entre ellas con este nuevo poder]  
  
Ray - Serena tonta no hagas esto te vas a meter en problemas que no te das cuenta de que todo esta bien yo queria que despertaras por que extrañaba tu compañía no necesito nada mas de ti por que tienes que ser tan entrometida Amy - Serena por favor ayúdame Mina - No quiero ir con él como quisiera que todo fuera como antes y poder estar con Yaten Lita - No lo hagas Serena no merecemos tu ayuda nosotras nos metimos en esto nosotras dejamos que pasara por miedo, renunciamos a lo que deseábamos como a Andrew Ray - ojala lo deje así tengo miedo ella no va a poder contra Endimión es tan devil - Por que por que me habían traicionado y a ellas mismas no lo puedo entender por que no confiaron en mi- al parecer las chicas también habían escuchado mis pensamientos supongo que fue por que iban dirigidos hacia ellas - Serena lo sentímos - dijeron las chicas al unísono ups y si los generales también habían escuchado - que es lo que sienten - interrumpió Malacaite uff al parecer ellos no habían escuchado mis pensamientos tal vez si me concentraba lograría decirles telepáticamente lo que pensaba a las chicas era nuestra única oportunidad . - Ray Mina Lita Amy - en ese momento las chicas voltearon y me miraron pero no hubo reacción de los generales al parecer todo marchaba bien ya no podía ir atrás debía de seguir y jugarme el todo por el todo - concéntrense traten de decirme únicamente a través de sus pensamientos quien se quiere ir con ellos - ninguna de las chicas contesto todas movían su cabeza de forma negativa - muy bien ahora crean en mi por favor ábranme sus mentes para saber que es lo que paso; necesito saberlo para tomar una decisión que no sea equivocada para llegar a la salida de esto no puedo dejar que las sigan lastimando - pero las chicas aun tenia miedo - no Serena tu no entiendes es muy peligroso revelarse en contra de ellos ademas no es tan malo tenemos todo cuanto deseamos - logre escuchar a Ray me sentía tan tonta como podía hacer algo si ellas no confiaban en mi - si dime que te gusta ser tratada de esta manera por favor confíen en mi por eso necesito que me abran sus mentes para saber exactamente como esta la situación y no cometer un error-  
  
Mina Lita Amy- esta bien Serena confiamos en ti Ray - Que sea unánime, pero no hagas una locura si ten mucho cuidado - en ese momento las chicas me abrieron sus mentes era demasiado lo que me había sucedido a mi no era nada incluso pude ver cosas que les habían pasado a las outers y pude ver lo que había sucedido cuando la maligna nos ataco y como habían sido tratados todos incluidas las star lights en mi corazón solo podía regir una gran tristeza no solo por lo que mis amigas habían sufrido sino por que ahora sabia algunas de las razones para comportarce de ese modo incluso la actitud de Darien tenia un poco de sentido pero nada justificaba todo el dolor que había causado y debía ponerle un alto no pude continuar escuchando en mi mente todas las atrocidades sucedidas y me deje caer al suelo y comencé a llorar tambien sabia que tal vezno saldria adelante no con vida pero lo unico que importaba era salvar lo mas que pudiera de mi sueño ese sueño que un día fue el mismo que el de Darien vivir todos juntos en esta tierra y protejerla, en realidad mi sueño completo incluia vivir con Darien y proteger esta tierra a su lado pero ahora tendria que realizar solo en fracciones mi sueño ya que mi dever siempre habia sido y siempre seria el de proteger esta tierra y sus habitantes incluidas mis amigas sin importar que el enemigo esta vez fuera la persona que mas amaba devia de salvarlos a todos sin importar que para hacerlo tuviera que matarlo. matar a quien alguna vez fue mi unico y verdadero amor por que ahora el la persona que se habia convertido no era la persona de la que yo estaba enamorada esa persona cuyo sueño e ideal era proteger a la tierra el no me habia dejado otro camino y aun que me dolia en el alma lo que tendria que hacer me consolava la idea de que almenos mis amigas ahora podrian vivir en paz y que sabia que lo que hiba a hacer practicamente era suicidio por que aun que sabia que saldria triunfate tambien sabia que para que lo lograra deveria de utilizar toda la energia de mi cristal.  
  
Ray - lo vez Serena te dije que era in posible  
  
- no, no es eso se exactamente lo que debemos hacer ahora es solo que me siento tan mal por no haber despertado antes me siento tan triste pero este no es momento de llorar debo ser fuerte y detenerlo confíen en mi pase lo que pase confíen en mi actúen como lo harían normalmente a menos que les indique lo contrario.- en ese momento Endimión entro en la habitación y ahora que debo hacer se acerco a mi tomándome por los hombros - Serena que es lo que pasa aquí por que lloras- grito Endimión enfurecido, levante la mirada y lo abrace eso tal vez me daria tiempo para inventar algo que nos ayudara lo tenia si lograba que se pusiera en contra de los generales tal vez no tendria que usar el cristal solo devilitaria las defensas de Endimion y lograriamos huir.  
  
Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo y que no me maten por que tambien esta muy corto pero es que con el servicio social y la escuela no e queda mucho tiempo aparte de que estoy en examenes a y mil perdones por los horrores ortograficos pero como ya les dije no tengo mucho tiempo y prefiero invertirlo en ver que mas se me ocurre para la historia  
  
Por si se lo preguntan la razon por la que hago sufrir tanto a Serena es por que uno se siente realmente vivo de dos formas con la felicidad completa la cual es efímera ya que dura muy poco tiempo y con el dolor el cual incluso puede llegar a durar dias o mas por eso escribo eso pero si ya es justo que Endimión tenga su merecido sigan dejando reviews no importa sin son tomatasos y estoy a sus ordenes en mi mail bombón_@hotmail.com cuento con mesanger bueno chao y mandenme muchos reviews ya que es lo que me alienta me da ideas y me inspira 


	11. capitulo 10

Capitulo 10 El castigo de las rosas  
  
Cada segundo abrazando a Endimion se me hacia eterno devia de pensar que era lo que le iba a decir o las chicas y yo saldríamos perjudicadas además necesitaba de mas tiempo para ver que era lo que pensaban las outer scouts y no perjudicar a nadie en ese momento recordé a Diamante y a Alhena tal vez algo de Darién quedaba en su interior si era así un berrinche tal vez me ayudaría  
  
- Lo que sucede es que tus generales me están molestando, de hecho me retaron, yo todo lo que quería era que las chicas me ayudaran a escoger la ropa que usaría para ir a desayunar contigo pero no, ellos se empezaron a comportar como bárbaros; y no estoy dispuesta a tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento en mi presencia soy una princesa mas bien, una reina, tu reina y ellos me tratan como si fuera cualquier chica incluso me amenazaron, les dije que si no les parecía mi decisión que fueran a discutirlo contigo yo no pienso dar un paso atrás a menos que tu me lo pidas por que yo a ellos no les debo nada y ellos a mi si, y si tu no me vas a dar el lugar que me merezco prefiero irme T_T por que eso quiere decir que no me amas, en cambio yo estoy dispuesta a ponerme en tus manos pero solo si me amas en verdad y como líder de las senshis, no puedo dejar que alguien de menos rango que yo mande por sobre mis ordenes a las senshis - no me había dado cuenta de todo lo que había dicho hasta que Endimion me interrumpió - Serena - estaba sofocada - y bien, y a por cierto llámame Serenity - Serena basta todos salgan de aquí pero un par de cosas uno que nos preparen de desayunar y háganle caso a Serena y si no les parece algo para eso tenemos intercomunicadores e ahora salgan todos - En ese momento todos salieron incluidas las chicas pero antes de que Ray saliera decidí que debía de quedarme de ver con ellas a alguna hora - Ray podrían venir por mi en la tarde para dar un paseo lo que pasa es que quiero recorrer los hermosos jardines y no quiero hacerlo sola por que podría perderme y tal vez Endy tenga mucho trabajo siiiii ^ - ^ - Ray se detuvo en la puerta y me sonrío para luego decirme - Claro princesa como ordenes - Ray salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella ahora si que venia lo más difícil convencer a Endimion de que era sincera y que pensaba obedecer sus ordenes - Y bien, necesitas decirme algo - Endimion se acerco Ami y me abrazo por la cintura - Es solo que quiero oír tu decisión que es lo que tu loca cabesita penso el resto de la noche - él me abrazo aun más fuerte y en ese pequeño instante sentí como si nada de lo sucedía era real - Ya entendiste que esa persona que tu decías amar nuca existió mejor deberías de tratar de recordar como era yo cuando existía el milenio de plata en ese entonces yo tenia poder igual que ahora y lo utilizaba- eso era cierto en el milenio de plata el tenia el poder del cristal dorado e incluso hubiera podido manejarlo pero la diferencia era que en ese entonces sus esfuerzos no hiban dirigidos a someter a las personas si no a protegerlas tal vez devia de hacer un ultimo intento por hacerle entender y si no funcionaba empezar a planear mi plan para huir con mis seres queridos a donde el ya no nos pudiera lastimar. - si pero en ese entonces lo usabas para proteger no para lastimar eso fue lo que hizo que estibaremos juntos que nuestro sueño era el mismo el de proteger a la tierra. - Endimion se acerco a mi se rió de mi su expresión era una que nunca había visto entendí que nada de lo que dijera funcionaria que había cambiado era como si le hubieran quitado su corazón dulce tierno y bondadoso por uno lleno de arrogancia y maldad se acerco mas y mas a mí y di un paso atrás me trato de dar una bofetada y la desvíe con mi brazo al menos pense que esa era su intención pero me di cuenta de que me había equivocado cuando me tomo por el brazo me jalo hacia el y con su mano libre me dio una bofetada que me hubiera tirado de no ser por que aun me tenia sujeta por el brazo- Si en ese entonces fui bueno y dime que fue lo que conseguí solo por ser cobarde y no querer pelear con todo que nos mataran por eso ahora que soy incluso más fuerte decidí que ya nada nos lastimara y si para eso tengo que ser duro no importa además yo no he hecho nada que dañe a nadie mientras obedezcan mis ordenes estarán bien lo mismo va para ti no tengo por que lastimarte o a tus amigas si no eres una niña mala no entiendo que te es tan difícil lo único que te pido es que seas una niña buena y me obedezcas en todo- a que se refería con eso - Si, a que te refieres con eso, creo que no he hecho nada malo y me golpeaste - parecía que estaba sacando de sus casillas a Endimion lo cual no era bueno ya que ni siquiera iba dentro del poco plan que hasta ahora tenia en ese momento me jalo aun más fuerte del brazo y me aventó a la cama - todo lo que quiero de ti es a ti misma me refiero a - en ese momento me empezó a besar el cuello - tu cuerpo tus besos- me beso en la boca- tu amor tu vida tu alma de ti lo que quiero es que me dejes tenerte que no te la pases corriendo de mi y llorando quiero que solo te relajes y te dejes llevar que te dejes consentir y no te preocupes por nada pero parece que tu no entiendes y me sigues cuestionando si e tomado las decisiones que he tomado créeme que han sido las mejores ya que de esta manera nadie podrá ponerse en mi contra y lastimarnos a y por favor ya no te metas en problemas con los generales entiende que no quieren separarce de sus prometidas y por eso actúan así por que tienes que poner todo de cabeza hasta ahora leas chicas no habían tenido problemas y ahora las haces que se pongan en contra de sus prometidos - que rayos pasaba por su mente intente levantarme pero apenas si logre sentarme en la cama - que estas loco ellos no tienen por que tratarlas así y si tu estas pensando que yo voy a permitir que las traten así o que tu te portes de la misma manera estas loco- Endimion volvió a poner su mirada y su sonrisa de arrogancia y me jalo haciendo que volviera a quedar debajo de el para luego morderme - tu mi querida princesa aras lo que yo diga por que sino ya sabes que entonces si lastimare a las personas que quieres empezando por tus amigas que parecen ser la raíz de todo el problema - upps ahora si que había metido la pata - y si nosotros hemos decidido que serán nuestras Zorritas mas bale que se comporten así con una sonrisa si no quieren ver el castigo por el momento tu ya agotaste mi paciencia pero para que veas que soy considerado por esta vez nadie mas que tu pagara sus faltas en ese momento Endimion levanto su mano y se convirtió en los tallos de un rosal espinoso que me envolvió destrozando vestido encajando sus espinas en mi piel yo solo podía gritar y llorar ya que las largas espinas al encajarse en mi cuerpo me lastimaban mucho haciéndome llorar y gritar los tallos crecían y me envolvían sin que yo pudiera zafare y levantándome como un metro sobre la cama en la que mi sangre caía tiñendo las blancas sabanas de rojo junto con los pedazos de mi vestido que se hilan desprendiendo- Por favor te lo suplico bájame suéltame me haces mucho daño - Endimion parecía disfrutar de mi dolor a cada suplica sentía como si eso acrecentara su deseo de lastimarme ya que sentía como las espinas se clavaban mas y mas mientras los tallos cada ves me apretaban mas haciéndome cada ves mas difícil el respirar hasta que por la falta de aire yo ya no podía gritar y solo me limitaba a llorar en ese momento Endimion seso de apretarme y los tallos se retrajeron con migo en ellos hasta que volvieron a convertirse en sus brazos en los que ahora me encontraba con el cuerpo desnudo y todo rasguñado- mira todo lo que me hiciste hacer si tu fueras buena yo no hubiera tenido que lastimarte y bien- sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería - yo no quería lastimarte tu me hiciste que lo hiciera aun que debo confesar que el encajar esas espinas así en tu cuerpo fue bastante placentero- dijo mientras recorría con su lengua un rasguño que iba desde mi cuello hasta mis costillas pasando por mis senos donde se detuvo por unos instantes para luego morderme provocando que sangrara aun mas - lo siento - fue lo único que pude decir lo mejor era le pidiera disculpas - te prometo no volverte a hacer enojar y ser buena..ser la mujer .la zorrita que deseas . - en ese momento dejo de morderme para abrazarme mas fuerte mientras su traje impecable se llenaba de mi sangre - bien ahora si nos entendemos conejita- me volvió a besar y esta vez trate de corresponder a su beso para que no se diera cuenta de que mentía mientras él me tocaba lastimándome y haciéndome gritar de nuevo- sabes amor creo que lo mejor será que llame a Hotaru para que te cure no quiero no poderte abrazar como deseo mientras te hago el amor - así que tomo su intercomunicador en pocos minutos Hotaru se encontraba tocando a la puerta junto con las demás outer scouts al verme debajo de las sabanas ya llenas de sangre mis amigas corrieron hacia mi la mas preocupada fue Haruka - gatita que te paso - me tomo de la mano y me abrazo pero Endimion la jalo alejándola de mi - Hotaru cura las heridas de mi esclava y princesa - al oír eso Haruka se enfureció pero las demás no parecían ser afectadas por hallare en tal estado Hotaru solo se acerco poniendo sus manos a unos 5 centímetros liberando su energía sanadora- como pudiste que has hecho - Endimion solo rió a las palabras de sailor Uranus - solo hice lo que era mi derecho castigarla por estar en mi contra - Haruka se le abalanzó a Endimion pero fue interceptada por un ataque de sailor Neptune jamas creí ver a esas dos peleando la una contra la otra se suponía que ellas se amaban por encima de todo y que jamas se harían daño pero después del cambio de corazón de Darién no me sorprendía incluso no me sorprendería que en algún lugar en este momento los cerdos volaran - basta Haruka fue mi culpa - al decir eso recordé mi nuevo poder y decidí usarlo para hablar con ella y tranquilizara- Haruka no digas nada esto es telepatía mira no digas nada mas y sígueme la corriente no te metas en problemas con Endimion te voy a necesitar para la batalla final pero por ahora ovedecele - Haruka me miro y asintió luego se volteo hacia Endimion y se arrodillo - Lo siento majestad es solo que no pense por unos segundos y cabeza de bombón es tan importante para las sailors que no medí lo que hacia y decía ojalá me perdone - para ese momento yo ya estaba curada y habían entrado unos sirvientes con el desayuno - Esta bien pero que ningún tipo de rebeldía de tu parte vuelva a ocurrir o me veré en la necesidad de castigarte bien ya pueden salir - las chicas salieron y Endimion se me acerco y me beso - bueno ya llego el desayuno y ya son mas de las doce y a la una tengo que ver a esa Ahlena creo que tendré que posponer lo nuestro hasta la noche - uff al menos no me vería obligada a nada al menos por ahora - Me puedes dar ropa que te guste quiero enmendar mis errores quiero que me veas hermosa e irresistible por eso quiero que tu escojas mi ropa por favor - Endimion sonrío y se acerco hacia el gran armario del cual saco un vestido lila y me lo dio - creo que se te vera genial - lo tome y me lo puse era un vestido un poco menos formal pero muy lindo - bien conejita sentémonos a desayunar el desayuno transcurrió tranquilo cualquiera que nos hubiera visto hubiera dicho que éramos una pareja feliz después del desayuno Endimion tenia la junta con Alhena y le pedí permiso para estar con el al final acepto tal vez ella era la salida a mi pesadilla tal ves ella nos podría ayudar a llegar a un futuro mejor.  
  
Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo no se preocupen Endimion no se saldra con la suya gracias por los reviews si lo desean tambien pueden escribir a bombon_sandy@hotamil.com tengo hotmailmesanger chao y sigan dejando reviews por que es muy importante para mi y si pueden diganme como quito eso de anonimidad por que no se bye 


	12. una sailor una princesa una lider no pue...

Bueno gracias por seguir el fic espero que les guste este capitulo  
  
Capitulo 11  
  
Una sailor, una princesa, una líder no puede tener dudas  
  
Endimión me condujo hasta una gran oficina perfectamente arreglada el estilo era muy sobrio y formal había muchos papeles en el escritorio con sellos postales de diferentes países desde estados unidos hasta Cuba al parecer Darien mantenía muy buenas relaciones con el resto del mundo pero aun no entendía por que tome un papel y lo iba a leer pero Endimión me lo arrebato al instante al parecer era una oferta de paz de las Naciones Unidas pero no estaba segura aunque por que no había podido verla bien la fecha era de un mes atrás.  
  
Endimión me miro vigilante no hacia falta que usara mi nuevo poder para saber que lo que él estaba pensando era " no te atrevas a tocar nada" mejor no me arriesgaba y decidí no tocar nada mas y sentarme Endimión tomo el teléfono y le pidió a su secretaria que fuera cuento ella entro me quede muy sorprendida ya que se trataba de mi amiga Moly Osaka solo que no la había visto al llegar cuando ella me vio se sorprendió mucho pero a mi no me importo en el momento, me levante de la silla en la que me encontraba y la abrace pero ella no me devolvió el abrazo lo cual me pareció muy extraño ya que tenia algún tiempo incluso antes de lo que había sucedido la noche que nos ataco la maligna que no la veía " que pasa Moly que no recuerdas a tú amiga Sere ella solo se separo y me dijo al oído "pensé que estabas muerta que él te había matado o algo" en ese momento se acerco Endimión y la vio muy feo lo cual yo me di cuenta y me puse entre ellos dos pero que era lo que debía hacer no estaba segura pero aun que no podía dejar que nada le pasara a Moli tan poco podía poner a todos mis demás seres queridos por un arranque momentáneo " que es lo que pasa amor que no puedo ni saludar a mi mejor amiga de la infancia" Endimión palideció sabia que aun que él tenia la sartén por el mango no debía de asfixiarme tanto ni ser tan intransigente al menos debía de tratar de ser lo menos obvio posible " no, no es eso princesa es solo que te amo tanto que me pongo celoso de cualquier cosa" solo dijo algo nervioso pero eso no quitaba la mirada que ponía al voltear a ver a Moly era obvió que no me quería en ese momento ahí " princesa por que no sales un segundo y me preparas un café" dijo Endimión pero Moly quien ya se había dado cuenta de la situación trato de escapar de ella " Si lo desea majestad yo le traigo el café" pero Endimión la miro de nuevo de la misma manera y le contesto " no Moly yo quiero que Serenity me prepare mi café hace mucho que no pruebo uno preparado por ella así que no además tu te tienes que quedar a decirme que paso en el transcurso de la mañana" Moly solo se quedo callada y me indico donde estaba la maquina capuchinera para hacer el café y trato de darme otras indicaciones pero la interrumpí " si Moly gracias solo necesito saber en donde están las cosas ya se que a Da... perdón a Endimión le gusta el capuchino con mucha espuma y solo una cucharada de azúcar cuando el vivía en un departamento en el antiguo Tokio tenia una maquina y a veces le preparaba yo misma café" en ese momento me interrumpió Endimión a instantes me sentía como si todo fuera un mal sueño pero tenia que darme cuenta de que era la realidad aunque me doliera y aunque fuese una que mi corazón no quería aceptar " Si princesa luego platican ya me muero por mi café" fue lo que dijo cuando me interrumpió pero pensé para mi si aja lo que tu quieres es que yo me salga pero no me atrevía a corroborarlo con mi nuevo poder ya que no me quería arriesgar a que se me escapara alguna idea y se diera cuenta de mi nuevo poder el cual era la base de mi plan de escape " esta bien ya voy no me tardo no me extrañen mucho" dije y luego salí de la oficina la maquina de café estaba algo lejos por lo que al tan solo cerrar la puerta y ver que no había nadie mas afuera corrí a la maquina y prepare el café tan rápido como pude  
  
En la oficina  
  
Endimión- Mira Moly no quiero problemas - Endimión tomo por el cuello a Moly - mas te vale que Serena no se entere de nada que no deba entiende - Moly lo vio consternada - si tonta nada que pudiese dañar mi relación con ella así que abstente de comentarios que digamos sean in apropiados no me importa si son verdad o no entendiste - Moly solo asintió con la cabeza y Endimión la soltó - bien ahora comencemos con el trabajo  
  
En poco tiempo yo ya estaba de vuelta en la oficina pero pude ver en el cuello de Moly la marca que había dejado Endimión cuando la tomo por el cuello y me di cuenta de lo que había pasado camine lentamente hasta el al tiempo que el finalizaba la conversación de trabajo con Moly - Bien eso fue todo Moly bueno entonces haga favor de pasar a la señorita que viene como embajadora de otro planeta de inmediato pero eso si primero me avisa por el interfono" Moly me miro un instante y luego salió de la oficina cuando se dio la vuelta y estaba de espaldas a Endimión pude ver una lagrima rodar por su mejilla y quise saber por que lloraba por lo que indague en sus pensamientos " Dios mío perdóname por no decirle a Serena la clase de moustro que es ojala no la lastime pero es que tengo que protegerme a mi y a los míos y si le dijera algo incluso podría ponerla a ella mismo en peligro también sin nombrar que seria suicidio para mi y los que amo" al parecer Moly sabia quien era Darien incluso mas que yo y me dio tanta rabia que no me pude contener y corrí hacia Endimión fingiendo en mi rostro una sonrisa para luego tropezar y tirarle encima el café caliente " Ahhhh" grito apenas había tocado el café caliente su piel luego se puso de pie yo aun en el suelo me puse a llorar como cahorrito ( como solía decirme Ray) el se me acerco y me levanto pensé que me había salvado de esta pero me equivoque " Eres una tonta Serena" me dio una bofetada "no entiendo por que lloras si el que se llevo la peor parte fui yo. Me había sacado de mis casillas no estaba dispuesta a soportarlo una vez mas " si pues que estas loco o que, crees que lo hice a propósito" dije poniéndome en pie ya que la bofetada me había tirado de nuevo " ya estoy harta Darien no puedo más" ups ahora que haría no debía hablarle así listo ya sabia solo esperaba que funcionara "si me vuelves a tratar así me suicido me oíste por que tu no me amas " y me tire en el suelo a llorar Endimión se me acerco y me abrazo "no es eso conejita es solo que estoy algo irritable pero te amo mas que a nada por eso he hecho todo para que seamos felices todo a sido por tenerte y asegurarme de que nada no separe " Endimión limpio mis lagrimas y me sentí culpable, pero por que después de todo lo que me había hecho, y eso que yo no tenia ni tres días con él como habrían tratado a mis amigas él y sus generales, pero era solo que en su mirada veía algo que me recordaba a Darien algo que me había hecho sentir mal por lastimarlo y al mismo tiempo me confundía. Me hacia preguntarme el que pasaría si tuviese que luchar frente a frente con él, si en dado caso tuviera que matarlo y que fuera mi única oportunidad y salida en verdad lo haría. Me mortificaba el pensar en ello nunca había querido matar a ninguno de mis enemigos siempre había querido pensar que había otra salida, e incluso por ese pensamiento estuve al borde del fracaso y ahora igual que entonces no solo era mi destino el que me jugaba si no el de las personas que amaba y el planeta entero, que era lo que debía de hacer podría luchar... este temor a matar a mi enemigo esta mi debilidad que ahora era mas grande que nunca ya que se trataba de la persona que mas había amado, que tal vez aun mas amaba, era la razón de que Darien se hubiera convertido en eso. Endimión me saco de mis pensamientos " Princesa que te pasa" que le iba a decir no podía decir nada" Nada es solo que pensé que ya no me querías" el volvió a pasar su mano secando mis lagrimas y me beso en ese momento fue todo tan cálido pero no duro mas que un par de segundos ya que sonó el Inter. Fon de Endimión.  
  
Moly- Majestad es la señorita Alhena la hago pasar Endimión- si Me senté en una silla que Endimión había colocado segundos antes junto a la suya Alhena - Majestades gracias por recibirme y por su hospitalidad - Endimión volvió a ser el soberano cortante y frió que pensaba que no necesitaba de nadie y el resto si lo necesitaba a él Endimión - si denada al grano cual es el motivo de que este aquí- Alhena me miro por un minuto y luego continuo Alhena - el motivo lo comente ayer, mi princesa me envió para entablar relaciones amistosas con su planeta por eso me encuentro aquí he venido como enbajadora de planeta Kinmokusei (N.A no se si sea el nombre de el planeta de los sailors stars lights, en todo caso lo saque del fic "Amor Inmortal de Merle ) Endimión - cuando ella vino por sus tres sailors pensé que quedo claro que la tierra no quería nada con su planeta - ups debía intervenir no podía dejar que Endimión la mandara de regreso a su planeta sin antes hablar con ella y pedirle ayuda " Endimión no seas tan intransigente a mi no me parece mala idea yo creo que deberíamos de aceptar su oferta de amistad dije algo preocupada ya que en realidad no sabia cual seria la reacción de él Endimión - Serena esta bien si tu lo deseas cumpliré tu deseo como un capricho que desea cumplirle un esposo a su ser amada pero será con condiciones esta bien Alhena Alhena - si majestad pero si en el supuesto caso que mi princesa no accediera pues me retiro de su planeta y fin de la discusión y de la amistad su planeta y el nuestro serian simplemente dos extraños a distancia, a lo que me refiero es que lo ultimo que mi planeta desea es algún altercado con usted por eso estoy aquí Endimión - me parece bien si no nos ponemos de acuerdo pues dos extraños y ya sin represalias, pero como dijo mi esposa no creo que lleguemos a nada ya que como ella dijo suelo ser muy intransigente y mi primer condición es que no quiero a ninguna de sus tres sailors stars que conozco en la tierra jamás si llegan poner un pie aquí morirán por el momento creo que de mi parte es todo - Alhena palideció ya que prácticamente acababan de amenazar de muerte a sus hermanos pero no debía de decir que no sin antes consultarlo con su princesa Alhena - Majestad no se que decirle debo de consultarlo antes con la princesa sin mas me puedo retirar Endimión - esta bien en cuanto obtenga respuesta comuníquemela por favor de inmediato puede retirarse - en ese momento decidí que era el momento de actuar y decidí decirle a Alhena que debíamos hablar Serena - Endimión por que tan descortés si me permites quiero invitar a Alhena a cenar con nosotros de hecho quiero que hoy cene con nosotros las saliors y los generales Endimión - esta bien si así lo deseas - yip me había salido con la mía solo deseaba hablar con Alhena - Bueno espero que tengas algo que ponerte para una cena formal si no avísale a un sirviente o sailor y di que necesitas algo que ponerte por la cena formal que se hará por mi recuperación, Endimión puedo ir a avisarle a las chicas Alhena - Gracias Majestad es usted muy generosa y amable - "no me digas así solo Serena y si es por protocolo preferiría que me llamaras princesa Serenity" le dije a Alhena sonriendo - esta bien Serenity - me contestó luego hizo una reverencia y salió yo me quede con Endimión en la oficina hasta que llego Ray por mi quien me llevo a decirle a las demás de la cena y les informe telepáticamente que era lo que pensaba hacer. Ya que al escuchar como Endimión había momentos antes amenazado abierta mente la vida de Seiya, Yaten y Taiky me hizo pensar que una Sailor y mucho menos, una princesa, una líder no puede tener dudas ya que estas eran las que habían provocado todo este dolor tal vez si en el pasado no hubiera sido tan cobarde Darien hubiera confiado en mi y no hubiera pasado todo esto  
  
Bueno según yo este capitulo quedo mas decente que el anterior ya que estaba muy cortito bueno gracias por sus Reviews es algo muy importante el saber que les parece interesante para no desanimarme (\ /) y así poder seguir escribiendo  
( ¬ ; ¬) este fic con entusiasmo (\ /)  
(^ ~^) dejen reviews para que no me ponga a llorar y así actualice pronto bueno bye ojala les haya gustado el capitulo y si no dejen reviews para que no vuelva a meter la pata (\ /)  
( x : x) a y un favor tengo una par de dudas con que hacer en el final estaba en hacer varios finales y subirlos todos pero quiero saber que les parecería eso y es que eso se debe en parte a sus reviews en los que me dicen lo que esperan como que ya no quieren que Darien siga siendo malo por que sienten que lo van a odiar o en que me preguntan que honda con Seiya y por otro lado mis amigas de la escuela de plano me dicen que ya lo mate (\ /) de por si nunca lo han querido ( verdad Areli ) y pues si he  
( T-T ) continuado con el fic es por él apoyo de todos ustedes que me dejan reviews y que me hacen sentir en verdad que vale la pena seguir escribiendo y también por que mis amigas me han sacado de uno que otro bloqueo pero por eso quiero que me digan que es lo que les gustaría mas si publique varios finales alternos o solo uno total lo de menos es que le pase a Areli el final que ella quiere leer así que si solo se publica uno y desean saber cuales eran los otros me escriben a mi correo bombon_sandy@hotmail.com y les hago llegar los demás a su correo personal pero por favor díganme que piensan al respecto bueno piénsenlo por que creo que la historia solo llegara hasta el capitulo 13 por que yo también me puse triste de tanto sufrir con lo que escribo por que si no lo creían yo también sufro y mucho pero ya les había contado de lo que pienso de lo que lo hace sentir a uno realmente vivo en fin no los enrollo mas déjenme sus opiniones felicitaciones criticas y tomatazos que los tomare todos en cuenta bye  
  
los quiero bye  
  
P.D especiales agradecimientos para quienes me han dejado reviews mer1, silver22, Meri1, moonligth8, silvermoonligth81, chicamar1, ceres, Mandy, Seshyiak, los quiero mucho; me gustaria poder platicar con ustedes y que fueramos amigos ya saben tengo mesanger así que si les interesa la amistad de alguien que vive pensando en sailor moon agréguenme a sus contactos e incluso si viven en el D.F. mi numero es 54 43 21 84, también estoy a sus ordenes para tomatasos mas directos, si así lo desean Y para mis amigas que mas me han apoyado en esto de mi fic las demás no se ofendan pero honor a quien honor merece y pues ustedes chicas son las que mas me han alentado y las quiero Diana Yoltsin, Esmeralda y Monserrat mil gracias por apoyarme en esto y por decirme que actualice y por darme ideas en especial Arely T.q.m  
  
Bueno bye 


	13. las sailors scouts reaccionan

CAPITULO 12  
  
Las Sailors Scouts Reaccionan  
  
Después de dar un recorrido por todo el palacio con Ray en busca de las demás chicas ya habían pasado mas de dos horas y aun no las encontrábamos ya que no se encontraban donde se suponían que deberían de estar.  
  
Repentinamente al pasar por una escalera que se dirigía hacia la parte de abajo sentí una extraña sensación era como si sintiera que algo me llamaba algo que me decía que debía de bajar inmediatamente. Me detuve frente a las escaleras mirando fijamente hacia abajo cuando repentinamente Ray llamo mí atención " Serena q' no me escuchas"  
  
Voltee mi cabeza y la mire un par de segundos y luego volví a sentir esa sensación de llamado sin darle mucha importancia a Ray " Serena que es lo que haces por que no caminas " al escuchar las palabras de Ray bastante alterada y nerviosa sentí una nueva y extraña sensación como si ella estuviera tratando de alejarme de ese lugar, pero por un minuto no le di importancia seguramente solo estaba imaginando en Ray actitudes que no existían; así que fui sincera señale hacia las escaleras y algo dudosa decidí comentar al fin " Ray algo me hace desear bajar ".  
  
Ray al escuchar mis palabras puso una mirada de negación y espanto y me contesto brusca, fría y cortantemente " no hay nada ahí Serena y ya tenemos que irnos aun faltan muchos lugares donde buscar a las chicas además no hemos si quiera pasado a avisarle a las outer scouts de la cena ya vamonos y no perdamos mas el tiempo".  
  
Ya que tampoco habíamos revisado abajo decidí bajar las escaleras pero ella corrió tras de mi y me detuvo " no bajes Serena por favor no bajes" que rayos estaba sucediendo por que Ray se comportaba de esa manera que había de malo en que yo bajara un momento.  
  
Momentos después se escucharon unos pasos que subían esa misma escalera " por favor Serena vamonos de aquí" dijo Ray esta vez asustada como si lo que se acercara fuera la muerte un dragón un monstruo o algo así decidí hacerle caso a Ray y subi y finji como si solo fueramos pasando por el lugar cuando descubrí que la persona que subia las escaleras no habia sido otro que Siosite. "hola Siosite has visto a alguna de las chicas" le dije mientras me acercaba a lo cual el cortante mente me contesto " No princesa deseaba decirles algo".  
  
Me sentia algo triste y preocupada que era lo que Ray estaba ocultándome seguramente no era nada bueno puesto que aquello que me trataba de ocultar estaba relacionado con los generales almenos con uno mis pensamientos divagaron hasta que una mancha roja en el traje del general me saco del trance por un segundo mi actitud hacia el fue a misma que hubiera tenido por cualquier otra persona y me acerque a preguntarle que le habia sucedido mientras escuche como mas pasos subian las escaleras " Que es lo que le sucedió al parecer es sangre" dije con ingenuidad a lo que el aludido me contesto " No se preocupe princesa usted siempre tan dulce y considerada "  
  
Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la cual por un segundo no entendi ^_^U hasta que una vos aclaro mi duda parcialmente mientras contestaba de la misma forma a lo que me habia preguntado en mi mente " si por eso el rey piensa de la forma en la que lo hace"o.O a que se referia la voz voltee y vi a Malacaite y los demas generales ahora todo tenia sentido ¬_¬seguramente ellos tambien pensaban que era una devil y tal vez tenian la razon al menos eso pense pero una mirada en la capa de Neflite me hizo helar la sangre un pedazo de tela verde con sangre " santo cielo" fue lo unico que pude decir corri hacia las escaleras y los generales y Ray tambien trataron de negarme el paso "por eso no querias que bajara verdad por que sabias" fue lo unico que pude decirle a Ray ya que sentia como se me querian salir las lagrimas y no devia dejar que eso pasara no debian de pensar que seguia siendo la niña devil de el pasado pero Ray no dio un paso atraz si no que me miro desafiante " no puedes bajar" fue lo unico que me dijo que era lo que se pensaba que hiba a hacerle caso cuando sabia q' era lo que habia abajo "como puedes traicionar asi nuestra amistad trataste de engañarme" le dije a Ray mientras nuevas palabras venian a mi mente palabras que me hacian llorar por mas que intentaba no hacerlo " pero yo no soy la mas traicionada si no ellas que te defendieron siempre habiamos confiado en que nos protegeríamos las unas a las otras y esta vez tu no solo has dejado que las lastimen si no que trataste de evitar que yo me diera cuenta por lo tanto que las ayudara" dije gritándole a Ray y la empuje luego y ella hiso lo mismo " si no tienes ni idea de lo que dices nosotras no somos amigas, la amistad verdadera no existe mas que para los tontos" solo agache la mirada mientras que esa ultima frace resonaba en mi cabeza ( la amistad verdadera no existe mas que para los tontos) eso era lo que ella habia dicho y eso era en lo que yo creia en lo que yo habia creido y aun que no era la primera vez que Ray me decia que era una tonta esta vez si me habia erido y mi unica reaccion fue golpearla le habia dado una bofetada a Ray que la habia dejado en el suelo y con sangre en la boca " sabes que Ray pues entonces yo soy la mas tonta del mundo por que alguna vez llegue a creer que eras mi mejor amiga" dicho esto corri hacia abajo mientras las lagrimas inundaban mis ojos Ray ya no creia en la amistad entonces por que me habia apoyado tal vez no lo habia hecho y me habia traicionado y por eso las chicas estaban ...cuando termine de bajar las escaleras me encontre en una especie de sotano camine unos metros di la vuelta y encontre a mis otras tres amigas tiradas de dolor y de cansancio con sus hermosos vestidos rotos llenos de sangre al ver eso no pude dar un paso mas me tire en el suelo y comensea llorar tapando mi cara con mis manos por que habia pasado esto era mi culpa y si asi era Ray nos habia traicionado o solo no queria que yo viera esto unos instantes después llegaron los generales y Ray " Princesa suba usted no puede estar aquí " dijo Ray y trato de levantarme jalándome del brazo pero yo no sedi un segundo después escuche como se acercaban mas los generales quedando tras de mi y Ray quien estaba enfrente de mi mirándome a la cara como podia hacerlo solo escuche un paso mas de parte de los generales y me levante lanzando el poder de mi cristal de plata formando una barrera que habia lanzado a los generales unos metro atrás y la cual nos separaba de ellos luego volvi a empujar a Ray y me hacerque a las demas y con mis poderes comense a curarlas mientras hacia esto un par de los generales habia hido por Endimión llego unos minutos después tirando sin problemas la barrera que habia formado con mi cristal Ray aun se encontraba en un rincón sentada viéndome sindecir ni una palabra la que rompio el ilencio fue Mina " No la jusges mal Serena ella tambien ha sufrido en ese momento Endimión me tomo del brazo yo lo abrace "Mamo-chan no las quiero ver sufrir por eso me porto bien " dije entre sollozos mientras lo abrazaba llorando como esperando un consuelo de su parte a lo que el contesto " chicas se pueden ir a sus habitaciones sin temor grasias a las lagrimas de su princesa " yo levante mi mirada y sonrei luego mire a Ray y note como una lagrima recorría una de sus mejillas lo cual me hizo poner mas atención repentinemente recorde que en la mañana Ray llevaba otro vestodo y ella habia caminado con dificultad en ese momento me di cuenta de que aun que no por tanto tiempo Ray habia pasado por lo mismo que las demas entonces solte a Endimión y corri a abrazarla con tanta fuerza que las dos caimos al suelo " Ray perdoname por ser tan devil y no poder ayudarte antes pero no dejes de creer en mi en la amistad eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho e igual que a las demas yo siempre te protegeré aun a costa de mi vida" al escuchar mis palabras Ray comenzo a llorar y me abrazo era como si Ray tambien sufriera "solo quiero que me prometan que se cuidaran tambien entre ustedes y que no dejaran que las lastimen mas " les dije a las chicas mientras los generales se acercaban a ellas y Endimión a mi solo voltee a ver cada una de las miradas de las chicas era como si temieran lo peor "Endimión " dije gritándole lo que hizo que todos se detuvieran en seco " estoy arta de esto de ver sufrir a las personas que amo de hecho no puedo vivir al lado de una persona que deja que lastimen a las personas que mas amo" Endimión continuo caminando era obvio que entendia el ultimátum que le enviaba me levanto bruscamente del brazo y empujo a Ray hacia donde se encontraba Yedaite me miro a los ojos y con su otra mano apreto mi cara "Por fabor Serena no seas tonta tu misma viste como sin esfuerzo tire tu barrera no se trata de si quieres o no vivir asi conmigo se trata de que lo haras a menos de que quieras un destino aun peor para tus amigas" en ese momento solto mi brazo y me tomo por el cuello levantándome en el aire " como veras tu no eres lo suficiente fuerte para hacer nada en mi contra lo mejor es que como tus amigas te resignes al destino que he trazado para ti, de hecho ya me estoy cansando de pasar una y otra vez por estas platicas" me solto y cai a suelo chocando bruscamente contra el justo en ese momento las outer scouts llegaron - gatita estas bien- dijo Haruka mientras corria a levantarme pero Endimión sin decir mas la detuvo con un campo de energia " A ver ya me cance que desde que despertaste no has sido mas que un problema, tal vez si te borro la memoria dejes de ser mas un problema y te conviertas en la mujer sumisa que necesito a mi lado" Endimión se acerco a mi y puso su mano en mi frente pero no podia permitir que me hiciera eso y utilice el poder de mi cristal para lansarlo hacia el otro lado el pego contra una de las paredes y los 4 generales fueron a ayudarle mientras yo corri hacia donde se encontraban las sailors scouts poniéndome delante de ellas para protegerlas cuando Endimión se levanto les dijo algo a las chicas algo que pense que no harian " sujeten a Serena o las mato y creanme que después de que termine con Serena no habra cristal de plata que las traiga de nuevo a la vida" las chicas no le prestaron atención por un segundo pero luego de un momento Amy Mina y Haruka me sujetaron mientras Raye Michiru hotaru y Setsuna se dejaban caer al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos " lo siento gatita " dijo Haruka mientras Endimión se me acercaba de nuevo no puedes hacer esto por que sabrias que no es amor genuino y mas cuando que lo unico que estoy diciendo es que no puedo amar a alguien que lastime a mis amigas no importa que ellas se porten asi en este momento" en ese momento Haruka, Mina y Amy me soltaron "que es lo que hacen sujétenla ya " grito Endimión y esta vez a Haruka , Mina y Amy se les unieron las demas " lo unico que te pido a cambio de mi amor es que no permitas que ellos las vuelvan a lastimar dime que es lo que prefieres tenerme por las malas o tenerme por las buenas tan solo a cambio de la felicidad de mis amigas no prefieres que sea la Serena de siempre en verdad prefieres un robot sin sentimientos o me prefieres con conciencia tal vez no me veras sonreír todo el tiempo pero al menos sabras que en verdad estoy ahí y no que mi cuerpo es solo un cascaron basio" en ese momento Endimión hiso una señal y las chicas me soltaron y dieron unos pasos atrás mientras Endimión se me acercaba "en verdad renunciarias a tu propia voluntad a cambio de que no lastimen a tus amigos" dijo Endimión di un par de pasos hasta estar solo a dos centímetros de él levante mi mirada y vi sus zules ojos tan frios como el mar del norte" claro que lo hare que no me recuerdas soy la Serena de siempre la que da todo por la felicidad de los demas esa clase de persona a la que todos suelen decirle que es una tonta la clase de persona que no importa cuantas veces tropiece se lervantara para seguir luchando por las personas a las que ama sin importar lo obscuro que paresca el camino la que llora cuando la lastiman pero que en el fondo de su corazon no deja de creer en la bondad del corazon de las demas personas la misma Serena cabeza de chorlito de la que te enamoraste una vez y la misma que sigue enamorada de lo que tu fuiste alguna vez" Endimión se quedo estatico e incluso por un segundo senti como si el se hubiera arrepentido de todo el dolor causado " pues lo siento princesa por que él no regresara por que es una persona devil igual que tú y no es lo que necesito ser aun que si es lo que quiero a mi lado" me tomo por la sintura y me atrajo hacia él acariciándome y acercando sus labios a los mios " en verdad me permitiras hacer lo que desee de ti a cambio de solo eso" dijo a un centímetro de mis labios yo tome aire sentia como si en el instante en que respondiera se acabarian todas mis esperanzas lo miraba llena de temor ya que lo que me esperaba al contestar era lo mismo de lo que rescataba a mis amigas con esa sola palabra tragre saliba e intente respirar para dar mi respuesta pero " y bien Serena no me digas que te vas a acobardar en verdad no soy tan malo" dijo Endimión y luego lamio mis labios " ademas salvaras a tus amigas de mis generales no es lo que quieres que ellas sean libres lo seran con un solo si tuyo y bien" me jalo aun mas hacia él y pude sentir su exitasion cada vez sentia como si me faltara mas aire y me fuera a desmallar era ahora o nunca " Si " dije apenas en un solloso pero aunque Endimión lo habia escuchado no le parecio suficiente y me apreto al grado en que me lastimaba "quiero que lo escuchen todos repitelo de nuevo" sentia como se me iba el aire " si si si acepto el trato" grite entre lagrimas mientras me dejaba caer era como si las fuerzas me abandonaran pero el me sostuvo con una sonrrisa de triunfo en el rostro " bueno el trato es este 5 de las personas que amas pueden decidir si irse o quedarce incluso aprovechando que esta la estupida embajadora los enviaremos a su estupido planeta no dudo que las aceopten con los brazos abiertos pero ya que de sierta manera ellas son las que provocan que no me obedezcas no las quiero volver a ver aquí" ese no era el trato necesitaba que todas se fueran para poder luego escapar " no no es suficiente son ocho sailor y eso sin contar a mi familia y demas amigos" le dije a Endimión " que es lo que esperabas mira para que veas que soy accesible contigo dejare que tu familia tambien se valla y me imagino que los amigos de los que hablas son Molly Kelvin y hasta Andrew y su hermana, son libres de hacer lo que quieran pueden irece o quedarce pero no se iran todas las sailor entendiste asi que escoje o las inners o las outer" dijo Endimión friamente como quien te dice que escojas entre dos sabores de helado que era lo que esperaba que hiciera yo solo veia a mis amigas no sabia que era lo que devia hacer " bien no puedes decidir entonces lo hare yo las outher son las que se van" en ese momento mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que las que mas necesitaban irce eran las chicas "no las que se van son las chicas" dije firmemente, " lo siento Ruka pero es que ellas son las que mas sufren y en cuanto a las outher no quiero que nadie las lastime ya que ahora seran mi unica compañía" en ese momento los generales tomaron de las manos a las chicas y al fin Malacaite se decidio a hablar "No nos puedes hacer esto Endimión te hemos apoyado en todo" en ese momento Endimión se dio cuenta de que no seria tan facil que los generales dejaran ir tan facil a las chicas "Miren tienen dos opciones o las tratan bien de ahora en adelante y del que Serena me de queja alguna vez en ese instante se muere o las dejan ir por la paz" eso no era lo que yo queria " que no me escuchaste dije que se hiban no que estaba a discusión" en ese momento Endimión me tomo de las mejillas y hacerco su rostro al mio y me mordio yo trate de safarme mientras le suplicaba que me soltara " porfavor Endimión me lastimas" pero el no me escuchaba me abraso de modo que inmovilizaba mis brazon y me tenia cargando de modo que yo no podría hacer nada bueno tal vez patearlo y fue lo unico que pude hacer lo cual hiso que me soltara al momento que el caia al suelo devido a la patada que le habia dado en ese lugar jamas crei que un ataque asi fuera lo que me diera tiempo utilice mi cristal de plata y lance una vez mas a los generales luego reuni y las sailors detrás de mi y forme nuevamente una barrera con el cristal una mas fuerte la cual esperaba que detuviera a Endimión el cual se levanto y se acerco a la barrera " Detengan a Serena o las mato a todas" dijo nuevamente el rey que ya no se sabia de otra mas que lansar amenazas de muerte "no chicas quédense aquí yo saldre sola" y asi lo hice tome aire y atrabece la barrera pero dejándola aun en funcionamiento " nadie puede entrar o salir de ella solo yo asi que ahora ellas estan fuera de tu control y tu alcance a menos que me mates" le dije a Endimión mientras me acercaba a el poco a poco cuando estube frente de el tome aire y lo abrace " lo siento no era mi intención es solo que me estabas lastimando y en mi afan por safarme pues. Lo unico que quiero es que las chicas se ballan después de que sea asi podras hacerme todo el daño que quieras pero mientras tanto no puedo permitirtelo" Endimión me jalo puso una de sus manos en mi sintura y la otra en mi pecho yo sabia lo que seguia asi que me abrace fuerte a el y antes de que comensara a hacerme damo lo bese pero esto no hiso que se detuviera "por favor " le suplicaba y solo volteaba a ver a las chicas laas cuales luchaban por salir de la barrera para ayudarme pero de pronto Hotaru Amy y Lita se dejaron caer llorando yo solo lloraba y le seguia suplicando a Endimión que me soltara a lo que el me contesto "pues quita la barrera" y sigui apretándome cada vez mas fuerte. Las chicas ya estaban al borde de su paciencia mas Haruka y Mina que como lideres de mis protectoras se sentian mas inútiles que las demas pero la que rompio el silencio de las lagrimas y las suplicas entre sollosos provenientes de las demas sailos " porfavor sueltala, Sery no lo hagas, no lo valemos" fue Ray diciendo algo que enfurecio a Endimión " sueltala malnacido o juro que yo misma te matare en cuanto salga de aquí" dijno Ray y luego se lanso contra la barrera sin efecto alguno para luego dejarce caer llorando como las demas con ecepcion de Haruka y Mina la cual dijo " sailors levántense no podemos dejar que ese maldito la lastime no importa si todas morimos" yo apenas si oia lo que laas chicas decian ya que Endimión estaba usando uno de sus poderes en mi habia atravesado con magia mi pecho y tenia su mano en mi interior sosteniendo mi semilla estelar lo cual me debilitaba y yo lo unico que hacia era tratar de mantener en pie la barrera pero no por mucho y menos si desde el interior luchaban para romperla " todas al mismo tiempo hay que tirar esto y luego salvar a la gatita y no importa si morimos mientras la hayamos rescatado baldra la pena" dijo Haruka y en ese momento todas lansaron sus ataques mas fuertes contra la barrera lo cual termino por derribarla y yo termine casi desmayándome por el gasto de energia callendo en los brasos de Endimión con muy poca energia y casi delirando. 


	14. planeando un baile odio el protocolo

CAPITULO 13  
  
N.A hola siento no haber podido actualizar antes muchas grasias por sus reviews que son lo que me alienta a seguir escribiendo y en especial grasias a mi amiga Diana por leer mi historia

Sentí como si cayera en un profundo sueño pero vi que las sailors corrían hacia Endimión y yo pero una barrera las detuvo a todas menos a Haruka que había logrado evadirla la cual se dirigía a atacar a Endimión y este sacaba su espada –Detente Sailor Uranus – Haruka lo hizo de inmediato y Endimión guardo la espada  
  
–Endimion llévame a mi habitación estoy muy cansada– Endimión sonrio y me abrazo aun mas fuerte dio la vuelta y se dirigía hacia las escaleras dejando a las chicas sin abla de las cuales todas menos Haruka se encontraban en el suelo  
  
Haruka- Gatita no lo hagas, no te sacrifiques aun podemos pelear te juro que si muero con tal de que seas libre y vuelvas a sonreír valdría la pena – dijo con un hilo de voz mientras habia lagrimas en su rostro. Eso era muy difícil para mi ya que siempre habia visto a Haruka como alguien muy fuerte y decidida a la cual jamas havia visto llorar  
  
En ese momento Alhena se encontraba espiando y me di cuenta "Alhena no te alarmes todo saldra bien regresa a tu habitación y no hagas nada que te ponga en peligro yo me encargare de esto lo prometo" la verdad era que tenia suficientes problemas como para que ella se asustara y llamara a sus hermanos la verdad era que no sabia que era lo que pasaria pero al menos esta vez Endimión pensaba que había ganado y ciertamente eso es lo que parece pero yo aun tengo fe en que lo conseguiré.  
  
En ese momento me di cuenta de que no sabia que era lo que sucedería con mis amigas - Que es lo que les vas a hacer no quiero que las lastimen – le dije a Endimión abrazándolo – por favor yo se que estas molesto pero compláceme en esto que permanezcan en sus habitaciones encerradas solas por favor –  
  
Endimión me abrazo por un momento pensé que me haría caso  
  
Endimión – Lo siento Serena pero comprendo lo que mis generales sienten además que mejor vigilancia que ellos regresen todos a sus habitaciones y pobre del que desobedezca mis ordenes o las de mi princesa claro siempre y cuando no pasen por sobre las mías - en ese momento intento besarme pero yo volteé mi rostro – Estas enojada no lo estés a puesto a que lo estas por que piensas que lastimaran a tus queridas amigas. Generales esta es una orden no se atrevan a lastimar a ninguna de las senshis el que haga correr una sola lagrima de cual quiera de ellas se las vera conmigo y hablo en serio no quiero ningún nuevo altercado de este tipo con mi princesa les quedo claro .  
  
Los cuatro generales hicieron una reverencia en señal de aceptación y ayudaron a las inner a levantarse.  
  
Mina – princesa ya no te preocupes por nosotras al fin todo esto es culpa nuestra, nosotras te traicionamos por miedo a Endimión y sus generales  
  
Eso era cierto las chicas me habían traicionado pero también era cierto que ya habían pagado suficiente por hacerlo sabia que en el fondo les pasaba igual que a mi estaban enamoradas cuando todo sucedió.  
  
- chicas ya no se preocupen mas verán que todo este bien ahora ya no están yo estoy con ustedes y no dejare que las lastimen a ustedes o a nadie mas ahora todo será como yo soñé que fuera un mundo feliz tal vez tengamos mas batallas pero todos estaremos juntos será un mundo donde seremos felices, un mundo donde Rini será feliz- al decir esto las chicas sonrieron pensaron que tal vez tenia razón, que tal vez nos habíamos equivocado pero que ahora todo estaría bien  
  
Endimión – Mi amor supongo que para que todo eso suceda tu y yo aun debemos de hacer unas cuantas cosas - dijo Endimión mirándome de esa manera inconfundible con la que me hacia sentir todo el deseo que sentía por mi.  
  
- bueno creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos a nuestras habitaciones – dije animadamente aun que no sabia por cuanto tiempo podría aguantar sin comenzar a llorar  
  
Outer S. – Como ordenes princesa – las outer se retiraron  
  
Amy – Serena tu sabes que te queremos verdad y que lo único que deseamos es que seas feliz  
  
- Si lo se chicas pero es muy tarde ya y por lo visto hoy ya no habrá fiesta – dije sonriendo al momento que Endimión trataba de ver la hora conmigo aun en brazos  
  
Endimión – De que hablas es temprano apenas son las cuatro de la tarde si quieres aun podemos hacer la fiesta – Endimión parecía feliz al decir esto mientras yo solo sonreía – Bien ya oyeron a su soberana esta noche habrá fiesta  
  
Ray – Pero Serena te vez muy débil estas segura?  
  
- Si chicas estaré bien solo necesito dormir una siesta mientras ustedes se encargan d todo – Las chicas rolo sonrieron  
  
Mina – Hay Serena nunca cambiaras bueno en ese caso yo me encargo de adornar el salón y seguro a Michiru le encantara ayudarme Endimión – Lo siento Sailor Venus pero creo que no podrás encargarte de eso tengo otros planes para ti – Todos nos extrañamos de la intromisión tan seca de Endimión a pesar de quien era ahora – No me malinterpreten, lo que sucede es que tú como líder de las inner te encargaras de la seguridad de mi princesa en coordinación con Malacaite, tu te encargaras de mi seguridad y con Haruka ella se encargara de la seguridad en general de todo el palacio ahora ustedes tres estarán al mando en posiciones iguales – las todos cada vez estábamos mas sorprendidos – una ultima cosa que les quede claro que solo lo hago por Serena si me traicionan o algo sale mal lo pagaran ya que la seguridad de mi princesa la de el reino y la mía esta en sus manos y se que son capaces. A lo olvidaba no se atrevan a traicionarme y háganselo saber a Sailor Uranus tendrán mas libertad pero no mas confianza así que cuidado con que alguien me traicione o falle por que así será juzgado .  
  
- bueno que te parece si entonces Ray y Michiru se encargan de la decoración -  
  
Lita – majestad me gustaría encargarme de la comida  
  
Endimión – Ambas ideas me agradan Sailor Plut y Saturn estarán encantadas de ayudarte  
  
Amy – Majestad en que puedo ayudar  
  
Endimión – Serias de mucha ayuda si te encargas de las personas invitadas, ya sabes a las embajadas de los diferentes países y planetas que tengan tratados con Cristal Tokio – en ese momento me acerque al oído de Endimión  
  
- Me encantaría que invitaras a mi familia y mis amigos-  
  
Endimión – También invita a los amigos de Serena y su familia. Claro con acepción de sus extraños amigos cantantes considerados como personas indeseables ya sabes a quienes invitar Andrew su hermana Molly Kelvin etc.  
  
- Pero Darien digo Endimión pensé que -  
  
Endimión – No Serena una cosa es que como tu pareja que te ama quiera ser bueno contigo y otra que se pase por encima de mis ordenes como rey, y entiende no cambiare de opinión con respecto a ellos ni ahora ni nunca y si alguno de ellos pisa la tierra morirá entendiste  
  
- eso no es justo – volteé mi cara al decir esto de modo que evadía su mirada  
  
Endimión – Basta mírame, la verdad ya estoy cansado de discutir y apuesto a que tú tampoco quieres comenzar otra pelea  
  
- No yo no quiero eso es solo que... olvídalo  
  
Endimión – Lo mejor es que te lleve a que duermas una siesta antes del baile. Bueno Sailors eso es todo pueden retirarse.  
  
Las chicas hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron luego de eso Endimión me llevo a la habitación, me bajo al lado de la cama y tomo el teléfono llamo a la mucama y pocos segundos después ella estaba preparando la cama para mi siesta  
  
- sabes Endimión no estoy tan cansada hubiera podido hacerlo yo sola - Endimión – tú sabes que es parte de las normas que la realeza debe de seguir  
  
En ese momento la mucama se nos acerco  
  
Mucama – princesa esta ropa de dormir esta bien – dijo mostrándome un camisón de seda blanco y su bata  
  
Endimión – están muy bien Ukio puedes salir un segundo necesito decirle algo a la princesa espérame afuera en un segundo te llamo-  
  
Ukio – como ordene alteza – Ukio salió de la habitación y yo mire a los ojos a Endimión esperando a que me dijera lo que pensaba  
  
Endimión – bueno como ya sabrás ella es Ukio, estará a tu servicio de ahora en adelante espero que te comportes con los modales de una princesa de ahora en adelante y eso significa no intimar con la servidumbre.  
  
- Esta bien algo mas – me fastidiaba ese tipo de comentarios aun que la verdad es que esa era una de las tantas normas que evadía en en Milenio de plata  
  
Endimión – básicamente es lo mismo que te comportes en especial en los eventos sociales, como el de hoy y necesito que te comportes ya que asistirán muchas personas importantes y reporteros y necesito que des una buena impresión igual a la que dabas en el milenio cuando querías y eso significa en que te conduzcas con propiedad con las chicas y sobretodo con migo no se te valla a salir decirme Darien o algo así sabes a que me refiero a las chicas deves llamarlas Lady y su nombre o sailor y su planeta y a mi Endimión y debemos ser formales por lo que nos hablaremos de usted y lo mismo debes hacer con todos los demás entendiste bueno menos con tus amigos invitados que no tengan que ver con el reino o algo así en fin abreviando  
  
- ya entendí si no soy una tonta lo que quieres es que me comporte como la reina Serenidad me hacia que me comportara -  
  
Endimión – Exacto bueno me tengo que ir duerme bien  
  
Endimión salió de la habitación y yo me quede algo fastidiada por su sermón un momento después entro Ukio y para ese entonces yo ya me estaba cambiando tras el hermoso biombo de la habitación era de madera de evano y tenia grabados de rosas con incrustaciones de piedras presiosas  
  
Ukio – me imagino que debe estar muy cansada princesa por que no espero a que la ayudara  
  
- no es eso es solo que yo siempre e odiado todas estas normas, no cres que ya estoy grande como para que me cambien ups olvide mi ropa pasamela si -  
  
Ukio – claro majestad – dijo y me paso el camisón y la bata que estaban sobre la cama  
  
- no le diga a Endimión que me cambie sola o tendre problemas -  
  
Ukio – claro majestad como usted diga – me termine de cambiar y Ukio tomo la ropa sucia – me puedo retirar alteza  
  
- si esta bien y no olviden despertarme o me quedare dormida y llegare tarde y respecto a eso tome las medidas necesarias si necesita lanzarme agua agalo o llegare tarde y no terminare de escuchar nunca a Endimión -  
  
Ukio – majestad yo no puedo  
  
- si si puedes es una orden además nadie se tiene por que enterar y si te da miedo porfavor pídele, perdón pídale a sailor mars que la auxilie  
  
Ukio – mejor haré eso no se le ofrece nada mas  
  
- No grasias ukio ahora puedes, puede retirarse-  
  
Ukio se retiro y yo me dispuse a dormir aun que algo preocupada ya que Endimión se enfurecería si no me comportaba como el deseaba y hasta ahora no me salía del todo bien aun que me doy cuenta de que ni en el milenio de plata me había salido siempre llegaba tarde y cometía muchos errores por eso Luna y mi madre me regañaban pero debía de intentarlo aun que fuera muy difícil después de estos pensamientos me quede dormida. 


	15. La salud de Serena

**CAPITULO 14**

No habia pasado ni una hora de que me habia dormido cuando me desperte sintiéndome extraña trate de levantarme y todo comenzo a darme vueltas y acabe en el suelo. Para mi suerte Ukio hiba pasando y me ayudo a regresar a la cama

Ukio – Majestad no se le ve nada bien quiere que llame al medico

- No mejor llama a Sailor Mercury por favor no te tardes- el malestar hiba y venia cindo minutos después Amy entraba acompañada de Ukio

Ukio – Se le ofrese algo mas majestad – Cuando la mucama dijo esto yo no alcance a oirlo todo ya que corri al baño .

Sailor Mercury – Puede retirarce Ukio si la necesitamos la mandaremos llamar

Cuando sali Amy me esperaba afuera del baño

Sailor Mercury – Te encuentras bien Serena – me pregunto la sailor del Hielo ayudándome a recostarme nuevamente en la cama

- No no me encuentro bien – le conteste algo enojada – por favor revisame .

Amy me reviso y me dio su diagnostico el cual en ese momento de mi vida me entristecí

- No puede ser – le dije a la sailor

Sailor Mercury – Si puede y es cierto y que piensas hacer

-pues que mas ocultarlo no quiero que nadie se entere entiendes nadie Amy y tu me tienes que traer medicina para controlar los síntomas-

Sailor Mercury – Esta bien te los traere – Dijo Amy justo en ese momento –Endimion entro en la habitación y Amy salio tan rapido como pudo

Endimión – Ukio me dijo que no te encuentras bien

- Si pero no te preocupes Amy ya fue por medicina- le dije sonriendo

Endimión – Segura recuerda que yo tambien estudie medicina y puedo revisarte

- ¡NO! ... no te molestes ya me siento mejor ademas tu deves de estar muy ocupado –le conteste tratando de sonar natural y sincera

Endimión - Mira para cuidar de ti nunca voy a estar de masiado ocupado entiendes tu ewres lo primero- al terminar de decir eso Endimión se me acerco y comenzo a tocarme - y ademas me preocupa tu salud ya que si te enfermaras no podrias atenderme como deves – El rey de la tierra comenzo a quitarce el pantalón pero yo no queria hacer el amor no en ese momento

- ¡No! Es decir estoy cansada Darien no quiero - Al escuchar mis parabras el soberamo intento darme una bofetada que yo esquive y luego lo abrace

Endimión – Cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo no me llames así

- Lo siento es que para mi es muy difícil, no te enojes no por esto ademas no es que no te desee es que me duelen las piernas y siento que si me haces denuevo el amor no voy a poder bailar contigo esta noche en el baile y tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo-

Endimión – Esta bien pero esta noche después del baile no aceptare escusas tu eres mi mujer y no voy a aceptar que me rechaces entendiste- dijo tomándome por los hombros para luego abrocharce denuevo el pantalón

- Da... digo Endy no te vallas así ya te explique que si te deseo es solo que en verdad quiero que todo sea como en el milenio de plata recuerdas cuando bailábamos y me abrazabas, por que ya no eres así conmigo que ya no me amas y solo me utilizas-

Endimión – No princesa claro que te amo es solo que a veces me olvido de demostrártelo – al decir esto se me acerco y me abrazo para luego besarme lo cual me hiso subir a las nubes y olvidarme por un minuto que fue lo que duro el beso de todas las cosas que havia vivido recientemente - ¿En verdad te duele mucho? – me pregunto picaramente haciendome que me sonrojara

No sabia que contestar por un lado en ese momento sentia unas ganas enormes de que me hiciera el amor y por otro pensaba en las razones que tenia para evitarlo las cuales nada tenian que ver con el balile. Al final pense que antes o después del baile no creia que hubiera mucha diferencia - Sabes que creo que el dolor ya se me esta pasando – Así pasamos una hora de caricias y demostraciones de afecto de pronto el rey vio el reloj

Endimión – ya es hora de que te arregles para el baile – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama- ven aca y ayudame a vestirme princesa

Me levante de la cama y me puse encima una bata de seda blanca Endimión se vistyio rapidamente y yo le ayude al final con la corbata

Endimión – Voy a llamar a Ukio para que te ayude a vestirte, a y ponte este vestido – dijo sacando un o del armario para luego salir de la habitación un segundo mas tarde asomo la cabeza por la puerta para decir – Yo recibiré a los invitados y mandare por ti con alguna de las chicas para que bajes

Ante su comentario yo asentí y el volvió a cerrar la puerta tras el. Por unos momentos me quede viendo el hermoso vestido era tan hermoso de una seda tan suave. El vestido era de un color azul muy tenue era largo no tenia adornos de la parte de arriba era de tipo corsé y los tirantes eran zafiros por lo demás el vestido era sencillo pero el corte ceñido en la parte alta y con un hermoso vuelo en la falda lo haría lucir hermoso.

No paso mucho tiempo para que Ukio llegara con todo el protocolo esperado me ayudo a colocarme el vestido cuando termino la mucama se retiro y llamo a un estilista su nombre era Rafaelo ( N.A.: el tipo es gay como muchos de los maquillistas y estilistas buenos y habla como todo un clásico Gay con todo respeto pasa la comunidad Gay )

Rafaelo – Hay niña pero mirate nada mas tienes la cara mas hermosa que he visto en verdad te la envidio – el estilista comenso a mover mi cabello – Pero hay niña por que te lo peinas así que no ves que podrias lucir mas hay como decirlo ...Sexy con otro peinado hay no se y si te lo corto

- ¡No!- le grite me habia costado toda mi vida tenerlo así y no sabia como podia reaccionar Endimión – No solo peinalo

Rafaelo – Hau bueno pero no podre hacer mucho – Me termino peinando con una cola alta entrelazada con una trensa casi todo el cabello estaba recogido menos mi fleco y unos risos que colgaban delante de lis orejas que de no ser por estos dos factores el peinado hubiese sido idéntico al de Kaolinet una de las brujas de los cazadores de la muerte.

El maquillaje no tubo problema una base ligera sombra azul claro un poco de rimel y un gloss rosa claro en mis labios .

Poco después entraron en la habitación Haruka y Michiru justo en ese momento Rafaelo estaba fijando mi maquillaje .

Haruka – Te vez hermosa gatita – La sailor del viento para variar estaba vestida con un smoking color negro con el moño color amarillo palido al verla Rafaelo se le acerco confundiéndola con un chico

Rafaelo – hola yo soy Rafaelo famoso diseñador maquillista y estilista y tu ¿quien eres? – Michiru se le acerco y Rafaelo la vio de arriba abajo examinándola La sailor del agua traia un hermoso vestido acuamarina sin tirantes de cortes asimétricos.

Michiru – Su nombre es Haruka y Ella esta conmigo – Dijo la sailor abrazandola

Rafaelo – ¿ella? – ante su pregunta yo asenti – Ah pues dejenme decirles entonces que hacen una hermosa pareja bueno yo me voy tata.- al decir eso salio

Haruka – Su majestad nos mando por usted

- Grasias chicas vamonos pues – dije y sali rumbo al baile .

Bueno Grasias por tenerme paciencia y por seguir leyendo y a los que dejaron reviews.

La verdad es que he estado un poco bloqueada con este fic así que espero que les haya gustado el capitulo .

Grasias especialmente a ceres ), Serenity Kou y en especial a Por ayudarme ayer en el mesanjer sin que me levantaras el animo alomejor me hubiera tardado mas.

Tambien grasias a mis super friends Arely Diana Yoltsin y Luz Diana que leen mi fic por su apoyo las quiero mucho

Pasando a otro tema como comente en mi otro fic como voy a entrar a clases hasta enero en estos meses voy a poder escribir y actualizar mas los fics e incluso tal vez suba otro el nombre del fic posiblemente sea "La soledad" pero aun no lo se bueno sea o no el nobre espero que lo lean y les guste bueno me despido que pasen un bonito dia tarde o noche y por favor no dejen de dejar Reviews que son lo que muchas veces me inspira y me da ideas para seguir escribiendo a pesar de estos feos bloqueos

JA Ne


	16. EL BAILE PRIMERA PARTE

Bueno primero quieroagradecer los reviews grasias por que me animan a seguir escribiendo y porsupuesto deseales feliz navida y prospero año nuevo.

serentsuki

bueno no eres la primera que me pide que ya lo regrese a la normalidad y para serte franca como fan no podria jamas dejarlo asi pero aun faltan por pasar muchas cosas asi que please sigue leyendo por que vienen muchas sorpresas. por cierto el fic tendra finales alternos seran tres y por desgrasia dos seran tragicos claro que lo especificare al principio del cap asi cada quien decide que lee y si quieres leer los 3 me dices cual me quedo mejor bueno bye y grasias por tu review - ciakaira ) 2004-08-17 15 Anonymous Grasias en verdad me animas a seguir escribiendo y encuanto a tu duda sigue leyendo y sera aclaradaojala te siga gustando el ficCapitulo 15

**EL BAILE PRIMERA PARTE**

En el camino Ray nos intercepto – Perdon podria hablar un minuto a solas con Serena – dijo la sailor del fuego se veia preocupada

Haruka lo penso por un momento y justo cuando hiba a decir seguramente que no la mire como solia hacerlo en el milenio de plata en el cual igual que ahora tendia a comportarce como un hermano mayor que no podia en ocaciones decirle que no a su pequeña hermanita – Esta bien, pero no se alejen por si biene algun metiche – yo me senti feliz y Michiru movio de un lado al otro la cabeza como pensando en que nunca cambiaria

Me aleje unos pocos metros con Ray – te pasa algo Ray – le pregunte preocupada a mi mejor amiga Ray me miro como tratando de pensar por que le preguntaba eso

Me miro como esperando que yo contestara a la pregunta que yo misma habia formulado – yo estaba con Amy cuando la mucama fue por ella después de eso nos ha estado evadiendo a todos y me preocupa el que Endimión lo noto me pregunto hace rato que si yo sabia que le pasaba a Amy por que él pensaba que era algo relacionadocontigo le dije que no sabia nada pero te exijo que me digas que es lo que te pasa – dijo Ray atropelladamente en voz baja paqra luego tomar una gran bocanada de aire

No sabia que decirle a Ray aun que a veces no lo pareciéramos ella era mi mejor amiga y su preocupación se veia autentica eso por un lado por el otro yo tenia muchas ganas de contarle lo que me pasaba y como me hacia sentir lo cual en realidad era algo confuso – primero que nada deves prometer que no le diras a nadie y menos a Endimión – le dije

Ray me miro ofendida pero al final accedio – lo prometo pero me ofendes cabeza de chorlito – dijo con un dejo de complicidad e impaciencia era evidente que aun que estaba tratando de controlarce estaba muy preocupada y algo me hacia pensar que no era solo por no saber que me pasaba

Mire hacia un lado y otro las unicas cerca eran Haruka y michiru y no se veian muy interesadas mas bien ellas estaban coqueteándose la una a la otra, teniamos linea libre, di un respiro profundo buscando las mejores palabras - estoy embarazada – le solte y en mi mente sonaron las palabras valla tu si que sabes ser sutil

Mire a Ray su expresión me parecio rara ya que con la manera tan sutil que se lo dije esperaba que se callera de espaldas o almenos me mirara boquiabierta lo cual no sucedió – Entonces Endimión no lo sabe – me dijo

La mire molesta era obvio que no lo sabia sino no la hubiera hecho prometer que no lo dijera – claro que no, no debe saberlo almenos por ahora, ni el ni nadie mas – le dije recordándole su promesa

Ray me miro preocupada – pues creo que Hotaru lo sabe y no dudes que tambien puedan saberlo Plut

Ella me miraba tiernamente el vientre lo cual me hiso sentir feliz y en mi brotaron unas ganas de abrazarla las cuales tube que reprimir – Por que lo piensas – le pregunte

Ray se tardo un momento en reaacionar pero al parecer habia captado lo que le dije – Hotaru dijo que era natural que Amy se comportara así. Y Setsuna dijo que no dijera nada y que me comportara como si nada raro pasara con Amy o con tigo, luego me pidio que te dijera que solo eso era definitivo pero que habia muchas cosas cambiando en la puerta del tiempo pero que al final solo tu decidirias el destino, al menos eso fue lo que pudo ver por que Endimión le tiene prohibido entrar en la puerta del tiempo de hecho no se como lo logro sin que se enterase – dijo Ray pensando en el riesgo que todas las enteradas corríamos si se enteraba por que le habiamos ocultado algo así. Yo pensaba en lo mismo no estaba segura de que hacer tal vez Setsuna me habia dicho todo eso por medio de ella por que Endimión podia sospechar y de la que menos lo haria seria de ella ya que nosotras soliamos ser muy unidas.

Ray me miro como preguntando que era lo que pensaba hacer yo solo negue con la cabeza la verdad era que si antes no estaba segura ahora menos, me preocupaba de sobre manera como podia esto afectar a mi bebe y el que si tomaba una decisión equivocada no solo afectaria a las chicas sino a mi bebé que era completamente inocente y ajeno de los errores cometidos por nosotros.

El riesgo que corria si decidia enfrentar a Endimión era muy peligroso ahora no solo arriesgaba la vida y felicidad de mis amigas las cuales habian decidido apoyarme y seguirme en la decisión que tomara sino que al correr mi vida peligro lo cual hasta antes de hablar con Amy no me importaba con tal de ver felices a mis amigas, pero ahora si me importaba por que si algo me pasaba seria la misma suerte de mi bebé eso sin contar que tal vez seria mas feliz al lado de su padre tal vez no lo cierto era que nada era seguro como había dicho Setsuna. Por un instante pensé en que Ray me leyera las cartas – Y si me lees las cartas o algo así – le pregunte a Ray

- Endimión me quito todos mis metodos de adivinación y ademas si Plut no sabe nada no creo que yo averigue mas – me dijo tristemente – mira Serena tomate tu tiempo y hablando de tiempo Endimión debe estar hechando chispas mejor nos vamos.

Nos fuimos hacia Michiru y Haruka como si nada sucediera mis dos guardiamnas nisiquiera me preguntaron de que habiamos hablado.

Mientras nos dirigiamos al acceso al salon que deviamos usar nos topamos con Yedite el cual nos vio de arriba abajo pero en ese momento todas hibamos comentando lo bien que nos veiamos así que no le parecio que hubiera nada raro – Se le ve muy bien Yedite si no fuera por mi Endy tal vez seria el mas apuesto – le comente como si estuviera contenta por la fiesta

- Y yo que no cuento – dijo molesta Haruka a lo cual Michiru y yo nos reimos

- bueno tu tambien te vez muy bien solo era un comentario no es para que te enceles pero lo de Endy es verdad – dije cubriéndome las mejillas como si lo ultimo me hubiese ruborizado, aun que no me parecia en realidad del todo mentira ya que si se veia guapísimo e incluso a momentos me parecia el mismo no eso no es verdad el no es mi Darien me dije a mi misma Tal vez aun podamos ser felices este ultimo pensamiento me hiso recordar a mi bebé seguramente se trataba de Rinie y por eso Hotaru lo sabia ellas siempre serian las mejores amigas y seguramente Hotaru habia sentido su energia o algo asi

Yedite nos conducio hasta una habitación en la cual habia un acceso al salon en el que se realizaba la fiesta, las demas sailors ya estaban ahí todas se veian hermosas llevando hermosos vestidos de diferentes estilos – Esperen aquí princesa en unos momentos la anunciaran – dijo saliendo acompañado de las outer Las inner por ser mis guardianas personales desde el milenio de plata se quedaron a mi lado

Un par de minutos mas tarde un sirviente fue a avisar que todo estaba listo así que sali seguida por mis saliors al llegar al centro de la escalera en la cual Endimión me esperaba me detuve a su lado y las demas bajaron la escalera dirigiéndose hacia los generales

Endimión llamo la atención de los invitados parando la musica. Todas las miradas se centraron en nosotros – Damas y caballeros es un placer presentarles a Sailor Moon, La princesa Serenity del Milenio de Plata – hubo murmullos la mayoria de los presentes sabia a la perfeccion quien era yo

Bajamos las escaleras tomados de la manos como lo exigía el protocolo y comenzamos a bailar – Lo has hecho muy bien, ahora no lo estropees cuando termine la pieza gente importante vendrá a saludarte así que recuerda que debes comportarte y no decir nada que me moleste – me dijo

- No se preocupe majestad le recuerdo que mis modales a veces eran mejores que los suyos cuando me lo proponía y hoy no será la excepción – le conteste recordándole el milenio de plata mientras mi mente viajaba a mi antiguo hogar

Bueno esta es la primera parte del Baile espero actualizar la segunda parte pronto ya que ya la tengo en papel pero me falta transcribirla a la compu. Agradesco nuevamente el apoyo que me dan con sus reviews los cuales espero sigan llegando con sus opiniones y sus dudas . tambien quiero agradecer a mis amigas que leen mi fic my bestfriend Diana Yoltzin y a otaku Arale las quiero mucho

JA NEE ;D


	17. EL BAILE SEGUNDA PARTE

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews ya que me encanto como siempre leerlos y conocer las diferentes opiniones que tienen referente a lo que escribo así que mil gracias. Bueno empecemos con las respuestas a los reviews.

_**Shiho-Haibara. **: Bueno que te puedo decir por supuesto que estoy deacuerdo en que a las mujeres no se nos debe tratar así de hecho estoy escribiendo esto para aquellas personas que pasan por algo así para que se den cuenta de que no importa lo mucho que ames a la persona o las circunstancias, (y mira que dudo que ninguna mujer se encuentre en un enredo tan...tan...tan... grande como en el que se encuenta Serena ya que en este mundo quien te puede amenazar con destruirlo todo y matar a tus seres queridos pero aun que así lo fuera), nada justifica que alguien te hiera. Por supuesto que este fic va a dar un giro así que no te preocupes por ello que en ninguno él se sale con la suya por así decirlo aun que si te devo decir que hay un final tragico esto a petición de una amiga pero bueno. Ojala y desidas seguir leyendo y me gustaria que me dejaras tus opiniones y observaciones _

_**Dianazul. **: grasias por leer mi fic espero saber pronto de ti y recuerda que cualquier duda o comentario es bienvenido _

_**Ciakaira. **: grasias por tu opinión y tu idea de lo del bebé y no eres tan dramatica hay muchas personas que pasan por ese tipo de cosas, pero bueno grasias por tu review y ojala y sigas dejándome tus opiniones conforme el fic avance bye _

_**Ceres **: bueno pues aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que tambien te guste bye P.D por cierto tu Nick es por el genio de Reyearth _

_**Kitsune saki: **la verdad es que no me he olvidado de los personajes de las hermanas de Seyia (Relena y Alhena) pero devo decirte que en este cap solo aparecera Alhena. Pero lo que viene referente a ellas sera muy interesante. En cuanto a lo del bebé aun no se si se entera o no bueno grasias por tu review y espero que me mandes las demas dudas y comentarios que tengas Ja Nee_

_****__Alexandra Somers _grasias por el mail que me mandaste y espero seguir resiviendo reviews tuyos tu pais tambien es muy lindo p.d si es cierto que los chicos son muy guapos bueno bye

**CAPITULO 16**

**EL BAILE SEGUNDA PARTE "UNA DULCE MELODIA MAGICA"**

Justo como lo habia predicho Endimión lo cual yo también imaginaba dadas las circunstancias un monton de gente aburrida se acerco para presentarce en especial hombres lo cual no agrado a Endimión pero lo sobrellevaba con todo el protocolo necesario aun que en sus ojos podia ver cierto desagrado ante algunos comentarios como el de un joven hijo de un mandatario europeo que hablaba con Endimión aun que este no dejaba de vigilarme – así que ademas de ser una belleza es una sailor, la mas fuerte, y eso no es todo sino que es una princesa- dijo con una sonrisa que dejo ver todas sus piezas dentales, para mi era un hecho que me estaba tratando de conquistar –sabe en mi país usted fue muy famosa aun que no logro entender por que salio de escena por así decirlo por cierto mi nombre es Frederick.

A Endimión esto no paso desapercibido y reacciono de inmediato y se acerco a mi – perdón que interrumpa Frederick pero queria presentar a su padre a la princesa Serenity – Darien volteo hacia el padre de Frederick. – bueno pues le presento a la princesa Serenity mi prometida. – dijo Endimión a lo cual a todo nuestro alrededor se escucharon murmullos ademas de que el galante Frederick se comenzo a ahogar con el champaine que acababa de tomar de la bandeja de uno de los camareros para luego esfumarce junto con varios caballeros mas de mi alrededor mientras Endimión me regalaba una sonrisa llena de vanidad y sarcasmo como diciendo todos son unos cobardes ademas no hay quien pueda conmigo a lo cual no me quedo de otra mas que sonreir como la princesa que era dejando pasar su actitud arrogante para luego disculaparme diciéndole al oido que sus invitados me tenian arta que iria al balcon a lo cual me contesto – claro pero no dejes que ninguno de esos sabuesos cobardes se te acerque –

Le sonrei para que me dejara en paz – no te preocupes creo que todos te conocen lo suficiente como para acercárseme demasiado- . tal cual se lo dije me dirigi hacia el balcon mas cercano por un minuto no me di cuenta que desde el continuo Frederick me observaba con una expresión de confusión cuando me di cuenta le sonrei – perdone no deseaba importunarla- me dijo para luego intentar entrar – no se preocupe no lo a hecho yo lo he importunado. – le dije deteniendo su huida

El me miro desconcertado – no para nada la verdad es que estaba contemplando su antiguo hogar supongo que debe extrañarlo-

Sus palabras me hicieron recordar – si eran otros tiempos mil años atrás eramos diferentes Endimión era diferente – le dije

Frederick me dirigio una mirada de curiosidad casi infantil – quiere decir que antes no era el dictador que es ahora .... mmm lo siento espero que no se ofenda y se lo diga eso pondría a mi cuello y mi gente en aprietos, supongo que usted lo ama profundamente- me dijo al darce cuenta de sus palabras

Mi reaccion fue una que me imagino el no se esperaba ya que me rei solemnemente para decirle – no no tienes por que avergonzarte eso es lo que es y si eél era muy diferente entonces incluso no se bien decirte la fecha de cuando cambio pero hace porco maas de seis meses el no era así el igual que yo luchábamos por el amor y la justicia no creo que ahora pueda darme ese lujo de ser Sailor Moon y luchar por lo que creo-

Frederick me miraba sorprendido – Cuando Endimión subio al poder pensamos que los habia matado a usted y a tuxedo masck – comento lacónicamente haciendo que me diera cuenta de que mis sospechas de que nadie era feliz con el en el poder

Suspire pesadamente pensando en las cosas que habian sucedido y como no habia podido hacer nada ya que el amor me habia segado – pues no me mato aun que si consigui mantenerme durmiendo hasta que sus palnes fueron realizados tomando el control de Japón y de mis sailors en cuanto a Tuxedo Masck se podria decir que si lo mato y eso es lo que menos puedo perdonarle ya que el eÂ Á49 44ð¿4444444444444„244

4bjbjýÏýÏ444444444444444444

4.44Ÿ¥44Ÿ¥44„.444444444444444444444444444444ÿÿ¤444444444ÿÿ¤444444444ÿÿ¤44444444444444444l44444 444444 44 444444 444444 444444 444444 44µ44444444444„ 444444Î444444Î444444Î444444Î44

444Ú44444„ 44444444¶444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444š44444œ444444œ444444œ444444œ444444œ444444œ44$444Ñ44 44ñ44p444À44§4444444444444444444 4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444À444444 444444 444444 44444444444444444444444444Õ44444 444444 444444 4444444444 444444444444 444444444444š44444444444444 444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444š444444 4444 44444444444444444444 444444 44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444ö44

444 ¦M/õÄ „ 44J44Î4444444444444444444444444444444ë440444444444444444a44444444"444a444444444444 444444 44 444X 44,444 444444 444444 444444 4444444Ù444

Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecerles por sus reviews ya que me encanto como siempre leerlos y conocer las diferentes opiniones que tienen referente a lo que escribo así que mil gracias. Bueno empecemos con las respuestas a los reviews.

Shiho-Haibara. : Bueno que te puedo decir por supuesto que estoy deacuerdo en que a las mujeres no se nos debe tratar así de hecho estoy escribiendo esto para aquellas personas que pasan por algo así para que se den cuenta de que no importa lo mucho que ames a la persona o las circunstancias, (y mira que dudo que ninguna mujer se encuentre en un enredo tan...tan...tan... grande como en el que se encuenta Serena ya que en este mundo quien te puede amenazar con destruirlo todo y matar a tus seres queridos pero aun que así lo fuera), nada justifica que alguien te hiera. Por supuesto que este fic va a dar un giro así que no te preocupes por ello que en ninguno él se sale con la suya por así decirlo aun que si te devo decir que hay un final tragico esto a petición de una amigcuche y ya no haga tantas barbaridades y ahora ballase por que siento que viene para aca – encuanto pronuncie esas palbras Frederick se esfumo unos segundos mas tarde alguien estaba detrás de mi la verdad es que le habia mentido al galante Frederick no queria seguir hablando de eso y menos queria causarle un problema siesque Endimión nos encontraba .

- sigues capturando el interés de cada hombre – dijo una voz al voltearme descubri que se trataba de Diamante, el cual era obvio seguia enamorado de mi – te recomiendo que olvides lo que estas pensando- le dije olvidándome del protocolo

– si Endimión te escucha hablándome así se molestara aun que a mi no me molesta que nos tuteemos- me dijo regalándome una de sus sonrisas de las cuales el pensaba tal vez eran encantadoras e infalibles pero en mi no causo ningun efecto y mas bien lo que hise fue mirar a mi alrededor por si alguien me habia escuchado – descuida Serenity nadie se dio cuenta – me dijo ante mi obvia preocupación ya que sin con Frederick estaba en riesgo de molestar a Endimión con él mas

Me voltie ignorándolo para decirle dándole la espalda – pues olvidelo y no, no quiero hablarle de tú; como usted dijo si Enedimion se da cuenta ni yo podre librarlo de su furia. Es mas le recomiendo que se marche no creo que a él le agrade su presencia a mi lado – mas tarde yo en decirlo que en darme cuenta que el aludido venia en nuestra dirección

Diamante me sonrio descaradamente pensando que se trataba de una treta para que se fuera al darme cuenta de esto espere a sentir que Endimión se encontrase lo suficiente mente cerca para oirnos y dije – Si Diamante espero que Endimión acepte su propuesta, tratare de ayudarlo pero el tiene la ultima palabra – dije rogando por que Diamante se diera cuenta de que no mentia encuanto a la proximidad de Endimión

Afortunadamente así fue – grasias majestad lo unico que quiero es paz – comento siguiéndome la corriente a lo cual mi alma descansó

Endimión se situo a un lado del dirigente de black moon – Principe Diamante espero no interrumpir algo importante – dijo el rey de Tokio de cristal fingiendo no haber escuchado aun que yo me di cunta por su mirada de que si lo habia hecho y mi ultimo comentario lo habia satisfecho

Diamante lo miro a los ojos – no majestad de hecho su presencia es muy oportuna le comentaba a la princesa Serenity que deseo la paz y espero que lleguemos a un acuerdo- le dijo con seguridad

Endimión lo miro con autosuficiencia y arrogancia – pues mientras no se entrometa en mis asuntos le doy mi palabra de que tendremos paz, no creo que necesitemos mas acuerdos, no me interesa un tratado de amistad con usted así que lo unico que le puedo ofrecer y eso en consideración a que se que es lo que desea Serenity es paz mientras no me desafie- dijo cortante

Diamnte me miro y yo le dije con la mirada que aceptara; ambos se dieron cuenta de mi intención así que mejor decia mi opinión – si se me permite, le recomiendo que acepte y se marche. Le aseguro que Endimión no rompera su palabra

Endimión sonrio irritado – No me gusta que intervenga en mis asuntos de política princesa, recuerde que quien gobierna soy yo – me dijo liberando su poder lo cual paso desapercibido por la mayoria de los invitados con ecepcion de las sailors los generales Alhena y por supuesto Diamante y yo – aun que devo darle a la princesa la razon es mejor que se marche inmediatamente; a y no se preocupe de Serenity yo le hare compañía el resto de la noche . – Dijo maliciosamente

Por un momento me olvide de todo – De verdad Koishii ya me estaba aburriendo- dije olvidándome del protocolo

Endimión me miro molesto y yo agache la mirada de inmediato dándome cuenta de mierror – disculpela principe Diamante, cuando hay amor de pormedio a veces se olvidan el protocolo y los buenos modales- dijo molesto

- Lo siento – Dije sin levantar la mirada pero esta vez por una lagrima que corria mi mejilla

Diamnte sonrio apesadumbrado al notar las lagrima que yo trataba de ocultar – No se preocupe majestad solo cuide lo que tiene no valla a ser que alguien se lo robe por no cuidarlo – dijo Diamante molesto por la manera en que Darien me habia molestado pero lejos de ayudar paso lo contrario consiguiendo enfurecer a Endimión

Lo dudo el que lo intentara acabaria pidiendo su muerte ya que yo no tendría piedad ni para él ni para los suyos y si no se va lo comprovara – dijo desplegando toda su energia lo cual me hiso sentir una horrenda sensación de miedo, yo no queria seguir sintiendo eso ya que no podia respirar – Darien – le dije en un hilo de voz pero el alcanzo a escucharme mirándome a los ojos y con la mirada le di a entender que no podia respirar igual que a Diamante esta vez esa misma energia no paso desapercibida por los invitados aun que solo sintieron un escalofrio la mayoria y los mas sensibles mareos y falta d energia cada segundo me ponia peor y Endimión lo mnoto deteniéndose – Bueno por esta vez nuestro trato sigue en pie solo vallase inmediatamente y no vuelva nunca

Diamante se fue inmediatamente no sin antes asegurar que no se volveria a poner en el camino de Endimión. Poco a poco me fui recuperando poco a poco y cuando lo hice con lagrimas en los ojos le reclame – ¡no vuelvas a hacer eso en mi presencia, no te das cuenta que a la que mas afectas es a mi! – al concluir mis palabras me di cuenta de cómo le habia hablado por lo cual me disculpe abrazandolo y soltándome en llanto – no queria ser grosera pero me lastimaste mucho mas que a él – le dije abrazandolo mas fuerte lo cual causo que algo resbalara de su bolsillo callendo al suelo lo cual al abrirce comenzo a tocar una dulce melodía que ya casi habia olvidado una melodía de una promesa de amor eterno

_Bueno al fin termine el capitulo espero que les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios y dudas este capitulo fue dedicado a mi amiga por su cumpleaños FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DIANITA bueno los quiero mucho Ja Nee_


	18. confiamos en ti

Hola bueno al fin estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capitulo de este fic la verdad es que me a costado bastante trabajo poderlo actualizar ya que con mi trabajo y que tengo que ayudarme a mi mamá en la casa por que otra vez no anda muy bien de su corazon pues no he tenido mucho tiempo para pasar los cap a la pc pero al fin lo logre TT ;) después de mucho esfuerzo y a que mi jefe me presto su lap top por que si no es po eso ujule bueno quiero agradecer por los reviews tanto en este como en el otro fic y por preguntarme que cuando actualizo espero actualizar el otro prontito

Mil gracias por sus reviews bueno pasemos al capitulo

CAPITULO 17 SHINJITE IRU NO (confiamos en ti) 

Devido a el despliegue de energia que Endimión habia utilizado el momento no duro mucho ya que las chicas y los generales se dirigieron hacia el balcon, preocupados por la razon que hubiera podido provocar que él hubiera tenido que ocupar esa cantidad de poder aun que en realidad sebian que habia sido minima. Las chicas eran las mas preocupadas ya que la unica que se encontraba en ese balcon habia sido yo, lo cual las insitaba a pensar que yo era la razon por la cual Endimión habia hecho tal cosa y el pensar que me podia estar haciendo daño las atemorizaba.

Cuando salieron al balcon y nos encontraron embelesados por la musica del star loket, ninguno pudo entender que era exactamente lo que habia sucedido, pero cada uno reacciono a su manera por no decir que los generales pensarn una cosa y las chicas otra – Majestad sentimos su energia y pensamos que tal vez estaban en problemas- dijo Malacaite caballerosamente

Es verdad, princesa, se encuentra bien- dijo Haruka preocupada

dijo a lo cual yo reaccione levantando el star loket y dirigiéndome hacia ellas en cuanto las vi miemtras los generales se situaron a una lado de Endimion

Ante su pregunta decidi que lo mejor era guardar silencio respecto a que si habia sido atacada por decirlo de alguna manera – Si sailor Uranus me encuentro bien, no se preocupen regresen a disfrutar de la fiesta- le conteste como si en realidad no hubiera pasado nada

Las chicas y yo a pesar de todos los sucesos ocurridos estabamos muy unidas y no se tragaron el cuento de que todo era miel sobre ojuelas – En verdad Sery, por que nosotras sentimos una energia ne...- dijo Ray deteniéndose cuando hiba a decir "negativa" lo cual no paso desapercibido por nadie

Endimión sonrio irónicamente – No entiendo a que te refieres, sailor mars, aquí el unico que utilizo su energia fui yo para dejarle bien en claro a una simple sabandija que de mi no se burla nadie y que soy perfectamente capaz de proteger a mi reina, bueno futura reina, y a mi reino perfectamente. – la cuestiono molesto por insinuar que su energia era negativa aun que yo comprendia a la perfeccion a que se referia Ray cuando hiba a decir eso lo cual ademas de preocuparme me atemorizaba y me hacia sentir confundida. Como podria manejar tal cuestion la realidad era que las cartas estaban hechadas, Darien no era mas la persona que yo solia concer eso estaba mas que claro, Endimión, era alguien de quien en realidad no sabia mucho mas que lo que las chicas me habian contado a medias pero yo sentia que incluso su energia no era la misma, pero como podia cambiar la energia calida de el protector de la tierra en una tan obscura pensaba para mi misma cuando nuevas palabras de él me sacaron de mis cavilaciones – Ademas por que debían de tener miedo las guardianas de la princesa de la luna de que algo le suceda si esta conmigo, diganme es que acaso podria sucederle algo. – pregunto sarcásticamente

Las chicas se molestaron por el comentario pero sus palabras les recordaron que su principal dever era protegerme y que si a alguien debían de seguir era a mi y no a Endimión, ademas de que les recordo que ya no estaban solas.

Plut – precisamente por eso majestad

Venus- ademas alteza ya bien lo dijo usted nuestro dever es para con Se..re..na y si alguien la amenaza o le hace daño sin importar quien sea nosotras la protegeremos .

Mars – Es verdad todo este tiempo sin ella nos hiso valorarla como en verdad se merecia

Neptiun – Y sin importar el destino que conyebe nosotras estaremos a su lado.

Mercury – por no decir que nada hara que le hagamos daño denuevo

Saturn – o que la traicionemos

Júpiter – Nosotras ocho permaneceremos a su lado hasta las ultimas consecuncias y en lo que sea

Uranus- y si eso quiere decir permanecer en tierra y Apoyarlo a usted lo haremos, pero si llegase a lastimarla no nos importaria sacrificar nuestras vidas en sus manos.

Las chicas dijeron todo lo que sentian dándome su apoyo haciendome entender que la decisión era mia y que si yo creia que lo mejor era revelarnos lo harian – Gracias chicas pero no creo necesario mas sufrimiento, siempre e creido que el amor es el unico camino que conduce a la paz verdadera una en la que no existan ningun tipo de arrepentimientos. Por otro lado estoy totalmente deacuerdo con ustedes desde el dia de hoy y hasta nuevo aviso ustedes quedan libres de seguir cualquier orden que no venga directamente de mi aparte de las de sus respectivas lideres de grupo, Venus y Uranus, por lo cual les informo que se deveran presentar en sus antiguas obligaciones Plut, de veras ir a la puerta del tiempo. – dije sin darme cuenta de que estaba tomando una de las decisiones mas peligrosas que tendría que tomar.

Como te atreves a saltarme por alto – grito Endimión comenzando a desplegar su energia

Lo mire con decisión mientras me protegia a mi y a mis amigas, con el cristal de plata, de su energia – No entiendo por que te molestas, mis sailors y yo no somos amenasa para ti simplemente las estoy protegiendo de ti y de tus generales pero eso no quiere decir que ellas vallan a hacer algo en tu contra de hecho deven de seguir las normas de Tokio de Cristal por que aquí estamos viviendo lo unico que ha cambiado es que ya no estan ni bajo tus ordenes ni las de tus generales.- le dije tranquilamente

Endimión se quedo boquiabierto igual que sus generales que jamas pensaron vernos tan decididas – Pues tu igual estas bajo mis ordenes – dijo encolerizado

Estas mal ya bien lo dijiste yo soy una princesa y no estoy bajo tu ordenes mas que por vivir aquí contigo, decisión que yo he tomado por mi misma pero si me piensas rebajar de novia a sirviente o convertir a mis amigas en tus sirvientes tambien en lugar de tus aliadas igual que yo lo mejor será que nos marchemos.- le dije al tiempo que Mina y Ray me tomaban de las manos en señal de apoyo mientras haruka lo hacia poniéndome una mano en el hombro derecho

El star loket que habia dejado de tocar en cuanto lo habia levantado Crujió en mis manos al mismo tiempo que yo sentia como si mi corazon tambien lo hiciera mientras Endimión se dirigia hacia mi molesto – tu me perteneces y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga – me dijo pero esa fue su condena ya que encuanto el dijo esas palabras e intento jalarme el starloket brillo protegiéndome al mismo tiempo que sacaba del cuerpo de Endimión el cristal dorado para fucionarce con el e introducirce en mi cuerpo dejándonos a todos confundidos mientras Endimión caia a suelo debilitado. – que has hecho? – me pregunto levantándose instantes mas tarde

Yo me dirigi hacia él y lo abrace mirándolo a los ojos- no he hecho nada, te lo juro, el causo esto fuiste tu koishii. No puedo decirte por que esta pasando esto pero se que no es mi culpa; ya que lo unico que yo en verdad deseo es recuperarte a ti, a mi Darien, y vivir en paz a tu lado en esta mundo que tanto me gusta – le respondi siceramente.

Endimión me miro confundido – yo tambien deseo que estemos en paz, solo deseo tenerte a mi lado, que seas mia tal vez est sucedió por que no estamos deacuero. Deves de saber que aunque no tenga en mi poder el cristal y ahora este en tus manos eso no te da el poder necesario para vencerme y si yo lo deseara podria convertirte en mi esclava al igual que a tus sailors pero no es lo que deseo – dijo aparentando que decia la verdad aun que era una mentira ciertamente no tenia el poder para vencerlo y si lo tuvise seria a un costo muy alt el cual él sabia que en ese momento aun no estaba dispuesta a pagar, la vida de ambos– y quiero demostrártelo dandote eso que tanto deseas acamnbio de una sola cosa – me dijo

Yo asenti esperando que me digera que era eso a lo que se referia – bien lo que deseo es que te conviertas en mi esposa prometo que ni tu ni tus sailors serán lastimadas. Lo unico que deven hacer es seguir las normas que yo establezco claro que siempre que no las dañe.- dijo como si sus intenciones fueran buenas cuando lo que el deseaba ademas de tenerme era asegurarce que yo no intervendría en sus planes

mas bien deberías decir las normas que impones – dijo haruka

Endimion la miro molesto como si la sailor fuese un insecto fastidioso – pues como sea esas las reglas las imponga o no ya dijeron que aceptaran las decisiones de Serenity, y si a lo que me refiero es a que no intervendran, su misión como guardianas de l tierra a terminado – dijo viéndome a mi esta vez – lo que si no permitire y me jugare hasta la ultima carta que tengo es que te alejes de mi lado, tu seras mia, o que intenten detenerme o meterce en los asuntos de este reino en el cual mando yo!

Era cierto yo tenia la ultima palabra y sabia que lo que esto conllevaba era no actuar de ninguna forma ademas de vivir atada a él – esta bien acepto-

Endimion sonrio en lo que el penso era un triunfo – muy bien ya que es asi anunciaremos hoy mismo nuestro formal compromiso de nuestra boda la cual se llevara acabo en una semana. Malacaite trae el anillo de compromiso. – dijo endimion mientras las chicas murmuraban

una semana – volvio arepetir Mina

Endimion la miro decidido – si una semana y temo decir que a ese respecto no acepto rechasos inclusive por ti – dijo refiriéndose a mi

esta bien si ya lo has decidido que asi sea – dije sin mirarlo sabiendo que ese matrimonio collebaba que las chicas y yo quedaramos una vez mas a su merced a no ser que pelearamos pero el ganara una batalla después de eso la muerte seria la pena para cada una de nosotras aun que yo sabia que el no me mataria a mi pero el destino de las chicas era otra cosa .

Bueno eso es todo por este cap espero que les haya agradado a mi si por Sery se mostro muy decidida y sus amigas la apoyaron .

Creo que es todo solo me resta decirles que espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones y observaciones sobre el capitulo ya que son muy importantes para mi.

A una ultima cosa si les gusta Inu Yasha lean el fic de mi hermanito esta muy kawai se llama enseñame lo que es el amor o algo asi y su nic es zenaku bueno chaosito REVIEW PLEASE


	19. EL ANILLO DE COMPROMISO

_Bueno primero quiero contestar a sus Reviews mil gracias_

_Sandy0329_

_bueno pues claro que planeo algo de hecho lo veras muy pronto  
_

_dianazul  
El cristal se fue con Serena por como ha actuado Endimion por asi decirlo no puedo decir mas o ya no tendran chiste los demas capitulos _

_STARLIGT  
Pues digamos que si esta esperando la situacion indicada pero las cosas aveces no salen como uno planea . _

_kitsune saki_

_Prontito prontito se revelara en cuanto a Seyia y los demas si van a salir mas adelantecomo lo de la chica se los respondo ahorita digamos que esta de chismosa cuando puede aun que devemos entender que en un palacio tan vigilado no le es facil espiar_

_En cuanto a si Diamante se unira o no aun no estoy segura de hecho espero sus opiniones al y que fue esa luz que debilito a Darien ...perdon quise decir Edimon?_

_Mystical Selene _

_Bueno pues en uno de los finales todo sale bien con eso me evito una demanda millonaria ;P XD_

_Tambien quiero agradecer a Neo-Moon-Uranoy a ciakaira por su reviews y por supuesto a todos los que leen mi fic bueno este es el capitulo espero les guste_

**Capitulo 17**

**El Anillo de Compromiso**

Después de lo dicho por Endimion las chicas se miraron unas a otras no querian que yo sufriera podia verlo en sus miradas – Ya chicas no se preocupen que todo resultara bien al final – Les dije sin importarme que Endimion me escuchara. Las chicas me miraron como diciendo si tu lo dices aun que no lucian del todo convencidas en especial las inner – Bueno la verdad no se ustedes pero yo me muero de ambre – Dije presa de un antojo gigantesco por helado de vainilla

Endimion me veia molesto – Serenity podemos hablar un momento en pribado – Me dijo deteniéndome por el brazo

Las chicas me dirigieron una mirada de precaucion – Claro, chicas por que no van a ver como esta resultando la fiesta bailan y se divierten – Dije justo en el momento que Malacaite regresaba. Pude ver la pequeña cajita negra dentro de la cual venia mi sentencia de muerte pense que dentro se encontraria un hermoso recuerdo del pasado y que ahora seria manchado por las circunstancias

Tan pronto como le entrego aquella cajita a Endimion los generales y las sailors entraron al salon dejándonos a solas. A mi mente venian recuerdos de una partida y de la primera vez que vi a uno de mis mejores amigos sin saber que en la batalla que entonces se abecinaba él seria mi apoyo y no Tuxedo Mask que lo unico que tube entonces de mi querido Darien fue un anillo tal vez el mismo que ahora estaba dentro de aquella pequeña caja – Serenity – Dijo Endimion sacándome de mis pensamientos yo voltee a verlo se encontraba recargtado en el balcon viendo la ciudad – ¿En qué estabas pensando? – Me pregunto

– Mmm nada, solo estaba recordando cuando te acompañe al aeropuerto antes de la guerra de las sailos – Dije restándole importancia aun que en realidad no lo sentia asi a uno de los recuerdos mas importantes de mi vida

Endimion me miro con fastidio al tiempo que tomaba mi mano – Ya te dije que te olvides del pasado en realidad es como si yo no hubiera vivido nada de eso – Me dijo lo cual me molesto

Darien abrio la pequeña caja dentro de la cual se encontraba un anillo de diamantes, pero no era el mismo que me diera aquella vez lo cual me hiso mirarlo con extrañesa – No te gusta? – Me pregunto

Yo sonrei tristemente – No, no es eso, es solo que pense que me darias el otro recuerdas el que me diste antes de irte a America – Dije altiempo que pensaba en aquel anillo – Lo que me recuerda que no lo eh visto ¿dónde esta? – Le pregunte

Endimion me sonrió maliciosamente – Me decise de el – Me respondio como si se hubiera tratado de un trasto viejo

 Por qué, para mi era algo muy preciado! No tenias derecho – Le dije molesta

Endimion me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia el lastimándome – Esa cosa pertenece al pasado ya te dije que la persona que te lo dio era otro. Alguien que esta muerto ahora – Me recordo – No quiero tener cerca nada que tenga que ver con Darien, ya que todas esas cosas solo me estorban –

– ¿cómo puedes decir eso?. En fin eso ya no tiene importancia

Dije y Endimion sonrió – En eso tienes razon princesa. Ahora deja que te ponga este anillo que sella y formaliza nuestro pacto en el cual prometes obedecerme – Dijo Endimion tomándoe la mano izquierda para colocae el anillo con una mirada llena de triunfo y malicia en el rostro. Apenas el anillo estaba entrando en mi dedo cuando senti una extraña energia negativa que me hacia perder mi energia por un momento pense que me desmayaría aun sin saber lo que estaba pasando retire mi mano y me la lleve a la sien. A causa de mi reaccion Endimion me tomo por los hombros y me sacudio - ¿Por qué no has dejado que te coloque la sortija – Me dijo molesto

Estaba apunto de contestarle cuando Mina acompañada por Malacaite salieron al balcon interrumpiéndonos – Disculpen majestades pero los padres de Serena acaban de llegar – Dijo la sailor del amor sonriendo al ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa en mi rostro

Tan pronto Sailor Venus habia terminado de decir estas palabras tome la mano de Endimion sonriendole – Genial no, ven vamos a verlos que los he extrañado mucho – Le dije jalándolo hacia adentro

Al entrar nuevamente todas las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros mientras la orquesta tocaba melodiosamente al notar esto deje de jalarlo y aminore mi paso al tiempo que me acercaba lo mas posible a él – ¿Sabes el gran esfuerzo que estoy haciendo para no correr a los brazos de mi madre? – Le comente en un susurro. Endimion me dirigio una de las pocas sonrisas limpias y genuinas que yo viera desde que habia despertado.

Los dos caminábamos entre los invitados que nos detenian a cada momento pero él se desasia con rapides de ellos diciéndoles que teniamos que hablar con unas personas realmente importantes.

Cuando al fin logre ver a mis padres hablaban animadamente con las outer scouts menos Hotaru quien bailaba feliz con Sammy lo cual me hiso sonreir y decir El amor esta en el aire sin percatarme de que lo habia dicho en voz alta – Perdon? – Me dijo Endimion

Le sonrei – Nada, es solo que mi hermano y Hotaru se ven muy contentos juntos ¿No crees? – Le comente

Cuando al fin estuvimos serca de ellos mi mamá como si presintitiera mi cercania volteo hacia donde nosotros estabamos en su rostro se dibujo una hermosa sonrisa que hiso que las sailors y mi papá voltearan también en ese momento ya no pude seguir deteniendo mis pasos y camine rapidamente hacia ella y la abacé feliz de poder verla – Mamita no sabes cuanto te he extrañado – dije comenzando a llorar después de abrazarla a ella siguió el turno de mi papá y luego el de Sammy a quien casi asfixio

– Hay Serena Bakachan que me cortas el aire – Me dijo y yo lo solté – Serena llorona tienes todo el maquillaje corrido – Me comento a lo cual me disculpe y me dirigi a mi habitación acompañada por Mina y desafortunadamente tambien por Malacaite que igual que los demas generales con las demas chica se habia propuesto no dejarla ni a luz ni sombra lo cual nos impidió hablar ya que como ahora tenia el cristal dorado no queria arriesgarme a que escuchara lo que nos deciamos telepáticamente por un error que cometiera por no poder controlarlo

Cuando regresamos al baile la cena ya estaba lista y pasamos a nuestras mesas en una se colocaron mis familiares y amigos y en otra mas grande Endimion, sus generales mis sailors y yo.

Al finalizar la cena en la cual se sirvio helado como postre ya que Lita quiso consentirme Endimion me informo que daria el anuncio de nuestro formal compromiso asi como la fecha en la que se celebraria la boda, tan solo una semana después por lo que me pidió que usara el anillo que me hiba a dar una hora antes en el balcon. Tan solo supe que lo tendría que usar y senti una fuerte opresión en el pecho pero no tenia salida aun que algo en mi interior me decia que no lo usara.

Para mi buena fortuna cuando Endimion hiba a ponerme el anillo Alhena se nos acerco sorpresivamente haciendo que Endimion volteara abruptamente derramando una copa de vino en mi vestido. Cuando me levante limpiándome el vestido Alhena que se habia quedado viendo la sortija me dijo al oido – No dejes que te la ponga – Sin entender sus palabras me disculpe argumentando que tenia que cambiarme antes de que se anunciara nuestro compromiso dejando a Alhena disculpándose con Endimion por el insidente .

Ray accedio amablemente acompañarme para que me cambiara claro que Yedite nos acompaño y se negaba salir de la habitaion argumentando que podia cambiarme tras el biombo después de que yo me fastidiara de discutir con él lo heche del cuarto con ayuda del cristal de plata – Y si quieres puedes irle a decir a Endimion – Le dije molesta al tiempo que me volteaba para buscar otro vestido.

Estaba en pleno cambio de ropa tan solo un minuto después gracias a la magia del cristal cuando tocaron a la puerta – Rei abre la puerta – Le pedi mientras miraba como me quedaba el vestido – Si es alguno de los generales no le des el paso pero si es Endimion mejor te vas y procura estar cerca de otra sailor – Le dije La realidad era que ver como me quedaba el vestido era lo ultimo en lo que pensaba ya que mis pensamientos eran referentes a las palabras de Alhena. ¿Qué razon tendría para que no usara el anillo? me decia a mi misma; ademas estaba la sensación de una energia obscura que habia sentido en el balcon – Rei acababa de abrir la puerta cuando entro Alhena rapidamente

– Princesa no permitas que te ponga ese anillo – Dijo atropelladamente – Ese anillo le da el poder a quien lo coloca de controlar la voluntad e incluso los sentimientos de quien lo porta. Es el anillo Nibelungo lo se por que escuche una platica entre dos de los generales. Ahora devo irme antes de que noten que no estoy – (N.A: El anillo Nibelungo sale en Saint Seyia lo tenia puesto Hilda de polaris )

Las palabras de Alhena le daban sentido a la sensación que habia tenido – Rei acompañala al tocador de mujeres del salon sin que las vean – Le pedi a la sailor del fuego y ambas salieron de la habitación dejándome preocupada por lo que acababa de enterarme.

Cerca de cinco minutos después alguien golpeo a la puerta fuertemente y yo actue como si estuviera terminando de cambiarme. Hiba a decir un momento cuando Endimion entro furioso acompañado por Yedite encontrándome abrochándome el vestido con dificultades – Endimion por que lo dejaste pasar medio minuto antes y me encuentran no visible – Le reproche pero Endimion no hiso caso de mis palabras se aceco a mi y sin previo aviso me abofetio dejándome en el suelo - ¿Dónde esta Rei? Pregunto Yedite molesto al ver que la sailor no se encontraba en la habitación

– Se fue por que queria ir al baño – Conteste levantándome a lo cual Endimion me jalo del brazo

– ¿Por que tendría que irce si aquí hay un baño? – Me dijo la verdad es que no habia pensado en eso al contestarle pero Yedite salio inmediatamente en su busca – Dime, Serena¿qué estas tramando? – Me pregunto

Yo decidi ejarme de tonterías y decirle que habia sacado a Rei con la unica intención de hablar con él sin ella de por medio – ¿Quieres saberlo, bueno, la razon es simple no queria que Rei estuviera aquí cuando te dijera que no pienso usar ese anillo – Dije sin rodeos a lo cual Endimion se me fue ensima sacando el anillo

– Si yo digo que lo usaras es por que asi habras de hacerlo -

En cuanto vi las intenciones de Endimion me aleje de él – No, no lo hare por que se muy bien que es el anillo Nibelungo y se lo que me hara si me lo pones – Le dije sin rodeos aun huyendo

Endimion se detuvo en seco – No se como lo averiguaste pero eso ya no importa – Dijo convirtiendo su brazo izquierdo otra vez en tallos de rosal que me alcanzaron imposibilitándome defenderme ya que si sacaba el cristal de plata seguro me lo quitaria.

Cuando me tubo bien retenida retrajo los tallos jalándome hacia el tomando mi mano izquierda con su mano libre para colocarme el anillo – No te lo permitire –

Dije tratando de safarme causando que las ezpinas se me encajaran haciendome gritar – Suéltame estas rompiendo el trato

Endimion no se detuvo y continuamos forcejeando a pesar de las espinas – Eso ya no importa, después de que te lo ponga te convertiras en la mujer sumisa y complaciente que deseo que seas. Te enamoraras de mi y ya nada podra cambiarlo por que ya nada podrá quitártelo – Me dijo Endimion riendo

Después de luchar las espinas habian logrado debilitarme y yo estaba enredada en ellas sin fuerza – Muy bien dulce princesa ya no importa después de que te coloque el anillo te enamoraras de mi y seras mia para siempre. Serás la dulce zorrita que todo este tiempo he deseado –Me dijo comenzando a ponerme el anillo cuando hiba a hacerlo senti una extraña sensación y el tiempo se detuvo.

Fin del capitulo

Bueno este es el nuevo capitulo espero les haya gustado la verdad es que ahora que mi jefe me ha estado prestando su laptop se me ha facilitado el trabajo ya que asi puedo escribir en mi tiempo libre. Bueno ya saben que sus opiniones me son muy importantes asi que espero sus reviews por lo que les tengo una preguntita ¿Creen que Diamante debería de participar en la ultima batalla? O mejor lo dejo hasta donde se quedo y asi tengo otra ¿Creen que Endimion se debería enterar del enbaraso se Serena? Bueno creo que ahora si es todo espero sus revies con sus comentarios,tomatasos o Felicitaciones y sus dudas ; sitienen mesanger dejenme su correo si quieren que los agrege a mis contactos

Este capitulo va dedicado a mi amiga Jessica Jazmín "megumi, Mako-chan" por su cumpleaños y a Arely "Kaoru Rei.-Chan" por que me acorde de ella por eso se me ocurrio lo del anillo :P

Creo que es todo hasta pronto.


	20. La oscuridad del corazon

_Bueno pues antes que otra cosa quiero agradecer por los revews que me dejaron por el capitulo anterior_

_Kitsune saki. Siento haber hecho el capitulo anterior tan corto pero al menos ahora estoy actualizando mas rapido no en cuanto a que pasara con Rei la verdad no habia pensado mucho en eso y en este cap. la verdad no saldrá nada de eso pero prometo escribir algo al respecto algo se me ocurrirúP y en cuanto a si alguien la salvara creo que esta vez una rosa no podra hacerlo pero cerca de eso estará bueno espero te guste el capitulo y me dejes tus comentarios con respecto a el chau que estes bien_

_starlith. bueno pues solo te dire que aveces se tienen que hacer cosas que uno no quiere y que mas queremos que mas milagro queremos que como dice la cancion mirakuru romansu bueno espero te guste el cap y me digas que te parecio bye cuidate mucho_

_Ciakaira. Bueno cuando leas este capitulo sabras que no puede tener remordimientos en si espero que te guste lo que se me ocurrió y me has dado una idea grandiosa con respecto a Diamante que se me acaba de ocurrir buenocreo que es todo espero tus comentarios y sugerencias bye portate bien y si no hay me invitas si quiera no :P U_

_Bueno y ahora si el capitulo espero sea del agrado de todos_

**CAPITULO 18**

**La oscuridad del corazón La verdad sobre Darien**

Cuando el tiempo se detuvo tenia los ojos cerrados a causa del dolor al notar que la presión en mi cuerpo desaparecía los abrí poco a poco. Me encontraba en un lugar inmenso que era completamente rodeado por la oscuridad ya que no podía ver nada mas que mi propio cuerpo vestida ahora con el hermoso vestido blanco que solía usar en el milenio de plata La sensación que sentía era tan extraña en esa completa soledad sin entender que era lo que había pasado tal vez Endimion logro ponerte el anillo y es por eso que llegaste a este lugar contesto algo dentro de mi, pero otra parte de mi se negaba a creerlo.

Aun así en aquella soledad me sentía tranquila, al menos ahí no me podría encontrar Endimion ¿Pero qué será de las chicas sin ti? me dijo de nuevo aquella vocecita en mi cabeza. – Es verdad que pasara con las chicas – me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

Una voz que salía de todos lados y de ninguno a la vez me contesto – Olvídala, no debes preocuparte mas por ellas. Recuerda que fueron ellas las que se metieron en eso y que te racionaron

–¿quién eres¿Dónde estas?- Pregunte al espacio vacío ¿Además por que quieres que me olvide de mis amigas? –

El lugar se lleno de una risa estridente – Yo soy la oscuridad, La oscuridad de tu corazón – Me dijo aquella voz – En donde estoy pues es fácil estoy en todas partes por que soy la oscuridad hay en ti. Y simplemente no entiendo como puedes preocuparte por personas tan egoístas que te traicionaron para salvarse a ellas mismas y que ahora están contigo por que piensan que hay una oportunidad. – Sus palabras eran como dagas que se clavaban en mi alma y me deje caer dejando escapa mi llanto. Era cierto las chicas me habían traicionado yo misma lo había pensado, aun así las había perdonado y deseaba ayudarlas – Además tu también las has traicionado a ellas por que les has mentido, les has hecho creer que existe una salida cuando tú mejor que nadie sabes que no hay salida él es mas fuerte que tu y todas las sailor juntas por que el no tiene miedos ni dudas. Si lo enfrentaras acabarían muertas todas las personas a las que amas y tú tendrías que permanecer sin ellas atada a él sometida a su voluntad y te convertirías en... –

Antes de que dijera aquellas palabras que yo no quería oír y que había escuchado antes de labios de la persona a quien más amaba - ¡Cállate! – La interrumpí mientras sentía como se llenaba mi corazón de soledad

–En verdad deseas que me calle, si no quieres escuchar lo que tengo por decirte que si vuelves y lo enfrentas te convertirás en la esclava y la..., ...la zorrita como él suele decir que es lo único que desea a eso súmale lo que ya te dije serás la culpable de muchas muertes incluidas esas traidoras a las que tanto quieres-

Mi llanto cada vez se hacia más intenso ya que ella tenia razón las únicas que nos jugábamos la vida no éramos solo las sailors sino también poníamos en riesgo la vida de nuestras familias y nuestros amigos me preguntaba a mi misma si teníamos el derecho de poner esas vidas a causa de nuestros errores. Yo también había cometido errores, si no fuera por mi cobardía en otras ocasiones tal vez Darien confiaría en mi y no se hubiera convertido en lo que era ahora – ¿Por qué me dices estas cosas¿Por qué me haces sufrir?

La risa se detuvo después de mis preguntas – Dulce princesa Yo no quiero que sufras por eso estas aquí para que no tengas que pasar por todo eso, además si todo saliera como esperas y lograras vencerlo no podrías seguir viviendo¿Cómo podrías hacerlo después de matar al amor de tu vida, Por eso estoy aquí para darte una salida a tu sufrimiento – En ese momento en aquel lugar vacío y mientras el dolor en mi corazón crecía apareció una cama de flores – Ven y permanece dormida soñando con la vida que hubieras deseado tener ¿Acaso no es mejor que terminar con la vida de los que amas y convertir la tuya en una pesadilla, en un infierno?

Las palabras de aquella voz escondida en la oscuridad parecían tan ciertas, no parecía haber salida y me dirigí a aquella cama de flores. En cuanto mi cabeza toco la almohada de pétalos de rosa caí en un profundo sueño me veía rodeada de mis amigas Darien volvía a ser el mismo era un mundo sin batallas sin enemigos en el que deseaba permanecer por siempre...

Después de transcurrido no sé cuanto tiempo en el que en mis sueños veía lo que quería a mis amigas felices y a mi misma con mi querido Darien escuche una voz llamarme diciéndome que despertara – No, mam� quiero dormir un poco mas – Conteste entre sueños

La voz no cesaba – Serena debes despertar – Me decía aquella dulce voz que me llenaba de calidez

Cuando reconocí de quien venia me desperté agitada para ver a Endimion arrodillado a mi lado me veía con ternura pero al verlo ahí me asuste y me levante alejándome, él no me detuvo – Endimion¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dije mientras pensaba que ni en este lugar podré escapar de él

Endimion me miro tristemente mientras se levantaba No soy quien tu piensas, soy Darien, soy la persona que por no confiar en ti pago un alto precio y no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy por ello, por dejar que la oscuridad invadiera mi corazón; la misma oscuridad que esta tratándose de apoderarse de ti ahora.

Al saber que se trataba de el corrí hacia él buscando un abrazo pero en lugar de lo que tanto deseaba solo encontré vacío – No entiendo¿Por qué no puedo abrazarte? – le pregunte comenzando a llorar una vez mas

Darien me miro con tristeza – Lo siento me encantaría poder darte el consuelo que necesitas pero no puedooooo – Sus palabras fueron cortadas mientras caía de rodillas y yo corría a su lado – Yo en realidad no estoy aquí soy un fantasma por decirlo de alguna forma. Sabes al principio yo también viví en un sueño pero cuando ya no podía volver a tener control de mi cuerpo desperté condenado a ver lo que hacia las atrocidades que mi cuerpo hacia. Al pasar del tiempo voy viendo menos, es decir mi alma esta desapareciendo no sabes el esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para poder venir a este lugar tan solo para hablar contigo – Me dijo mientras yo lo veía arrodillada a su lado

La sensación que sentía era una mezcla entre dolor y tranquilidad no podía abrazarlo y besarlo como tanto necesitaba pero, al menos, estaba ahí a mi lado, estábamos juntos como hacia mucho no lo estábamos – No importa ahora estas aquí a mi lado y ya no me dejaras sola¿verdad? – Le dije pensando que no me importaba pasar la eternidad ahí con tal de estar a su lado

Darien me miro tristemente estirando su mano hacia mi mejilla pero retirándola al recordar que no podría tocarla – Hay mi niña me encantaría poder hacer tu sueño realidad y quedarme contigo para siempre en este lugar; pero sabes eso es imposible ya que pronto desapareceré por completo dejándote sola incluso en este oscuro lugar además si te quedas mucho tiempo tú tampoco podrás regresar y debes hacerlo – me dijo y yo rompí en llanto cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos

El dolor que sentía era tan intenso ¿por qué no podía permanecer ahí con él¿Por que no me dejaba permanecer a su lado? que era lo único que yo deseaba – No lo entiendo ¿Por qué no quieres quedarte conmigo¿Por qué quieres dejarme sola una vez mas¿Qué no te das cuenta que sin ti ya no tengo razones por las que vivir? – Le pregunte en lo que mas que una pregunta era un reproche.

Darien me miró tristemente pero luego me sonrió con ternura – Serena, mi dulce princesa, no es que yo quiera dejarte nada me haría más feliz que poder regresar a tu lado y ser felices mas ahora que nunca pero ya me es imposible en verdad lo he intentado pero me es imposible vencer al caos que ahora reina mi cuerpo. – Me dijo mientras yo no cesaba de llorar – Pero tú aun puedes volver

– Para qué, No te das cuenta que sin ti la vida ya no tiene sentido no tengo una razón por la cual vivir o luchar! – Le interrumpí gritando sin querer entender lo único que quería en esos momentos era permanecer a su lado o vivir egoístamente como nunca antes lo había sido en mi sueño sobre esa cama de flores

Darien me miro con tristeza decepcionado – Sé muy bien que esas palabras no son tuyas sino de la oscuridad que se ha ido apoderando de tu corazón igual que lo hizo conmigo. Además tu tienes mil razones para volver igual que las tuve yo solo que no supe verlas pero ahora yo estoy aquí para quitarte la venda que la oscuridad te ha puesto, para que veas – Me dijo con decisión como solía hacerlo cuando transformado en tuxedo mask me ayudaba a salir adelante en las batallas – Tu tienes a tus amigas

– ¡Me traicionaron! – grite sin notar que aquellas palabras no podían estar saliendo de mi boca

– Es verdad las chicas cometieron un gran error pero más grande fue el mío y además tu no podrías seguir con tu conciencia sabiendo que al permanecer aquí les quitas la única esperanza que les queda – Las palabras de Darien eran hechas a un lado por las que había dicho aquella voz que me decía que mi regreso solo traería desgracia

El pensar en ello me provocaba un fuerte dolor de cabeza y en mi pecho como cuando Endimion había apretado mi corazón entre sus manos – Pero aquella voz dijo que si regresaba solo causaría no solo la muerte de mis amigas sino la de mis amigos y nuestras familias además de que no podría matarte y tendría que permanecer atada a ti...bueno a él no se estoy tan confundida – Dije sin encontrarle sentido a regresar - ¿para qué volver y sufrir si no podría hacer lo que debo,... ma matarte – La ultima palabra desgarraba mi alma la voz tenia razón jamás tendría la fuerza para hacerlo

– Pues debes hacerlo yo jamás podré volver ese que tu vez no soy yo es El Caos que se apodero de mi cuerpo como hizo con Galaxia – Me dijo

Al escuchar sus palabras deje de cubrirme el rostro sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar – Entonces aun hay una oportunidad de que regreses así como regreso Galaxia – Dije entusiasmada

Darien agacho la mirada – Necesitarías el poder del amor aunado al los cristales solo el amor es una energía ilimitada; Pero no podrías destruir al caos, para hacerlo, se necesita destruir el cuerpo en el que habita. Si no lo haces tarde o temprano regresara y lo hará con mas fuerza. Además debes hacerlo por la mas grande razón que tienes la cual crece en tu interior –

Al escuchar sus palabras me lleve instintivamente las manos al vientre – Rini – Dije recordando mi embarazo – Pero este bebé como puedo saber que es... – Mis palabras se cortaron al pensar en el caos con el cuerpo robado de Darien sobre el mío

Darien adivinando a que me refería me sonrió – No tienes de que preocuparte nada de eso el bebé en tu interior es nuestra Rini sucedió la noche en que te tele transportarte sin querer, En ese entonces todavía era yo aun que segado por el caos y la oscuridad, los cuales tomaron control de mi cuerpo después de que tu cayeras en aquel sueño a causa del altercado con la maligna. –

Las palabras de Darien me reconfortaron al saber que al menos el bebé en mi interior si era nuestra Rini. Ahora tenia una razón para volver pero como librarme del anillo – Pero que haré cuando llegue aquí El caos estaba por ponerme el anillo Nibelungos si lo logra no podré proteger a Rini por no decir destruirlo – Dije resignada aun que el dolor que sentía en mi corazón era inmenso por lo que tendría que hacer

– No te preocupes el poder de nuestro amor te protegerá. Ahora debes irte protege este mundo que tanto amamos y sobre todo cuida de nuestra hija ve que ella sea feliz; además recuerda que las amo. – Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche con lagrimas en los ojos mientras era devuelta a mi realidad.

**CONTINUARA...**

_Bueno que les parecio el capitulo les gusto lo odiaron o que? espero me dejen sus reviews con la respuesta a esta pregunta asi como sus comentarios y como se que deven de querer leer otros fics los dejo REVIEW ONEGAI _

_Ja Nee_


	21. Chapter 21

**EL PLAN **

Tal como Darien me habia dicho el poder de nuestro amor me protegio haciendo que el tiempo se detuviera. Cuando abri los ojos vi el cuerpo de la persona que mas amaba sintiendo una gran tristesa al saber que en el ya no habitaba aquella persona tan especial sino "El Caos". Pasaron unos segundos desde que regrese antes de que el tiempo regresara para los demas en los cuales me aleje de el caos dirigiéndome hacia el balcon para mirar la hermosa Luna .- Como llegaste hasta alla – Me dijo cuando se dio cuenta de donmde me encontraba

Me gire en el balcon y lo mire directo a los ojos – Esta vez las cosas seran diferentes- le dije con decisión pero tratando de ocultar que sabia la verdad hacerca de que el no era el verdadero Darien – quiero que entiendas que mis sentimientos no an cambiado, pero no puedo permitir que me trates asi no lo hare y como veras ahora tengo el poder para intentar defenderme. - El caos me miro y camino lentamente hacia donde yo estaba; midiendo la situación – No intentes nada pensando que no me defendere Endimión por que esta vez defendere a mis amigas y a mi misma aun que me cueste la vida –

Endimión se detuvo pero luego continuo caminando mientras me tendia la mano – No te pongas asi amada mia no te das cuenta que todo lo e hecho por que no quiero perderte jamas – me dijo, pero yo sabia que esas palabras no eran la verdad no completa; pero tambien me quedaba claro que lo mejor era darle por su lado almenos en lo que me ponia deacuerdo con las chicas sobre lo que hariamos aun no estaba segura de poder matarlo sabia que era lo que devia hacer pero mi corazon se reusaba a matar a la persona que mas amaba. Fui sacada de mis pensamientos cuando el caos volvio a hablar – Ya no discutamos abajo nos esperan recuerdas – Me dijo recordándome la fiesta, simplemente asenti y me dirigi hacia adentro

Pero no permitire que nos vuelvas a lastimar, a y cuando yo diga que no quiero hacerlo lo tendras que aceptar esta bien – Cuando mis ultimas palabras fueron procesadas por la mente de el caos note que en él habia rabia pero asintió al tiempo que trataba de engañarme

Instantes mas tarde bajamos a la fiesta donde todo trascurrio con aparente paz pero lo que El caos no sabia es que yo me comunicaba con las chicas con telepatia. Cuando al fin todas estuvieron enteradas de lo que habia pasado se me ocurrio una idea –Chicas se me acaba de ocurrir un plan nos teletransportaremos al final de la fiesta a El Milenio de Plata es decir a la Luna –

–Pero como planeas hacer eso Serena – Me dijo Sailor Uranus

– Es muy facil con ayuda de Plut detendre el tiempo lo cual nos dara la opcion de rescatar tambien a nuestras familias y amigos antes de que Endimión pueda desquitarce por medio de ellos – Les dije a las chicas lo cual las puso muy felices

El escapar de ahí nos hacia tanta ilusión, o al menos a las chicas la realidad es que me forzaba a mi misma por sonreir y aparentar que estaba bien ya que tenia mucho miedo del futuro de que tal vez cometiera un error, miedo de que tal vez jamas me perdonaria a mi misma si le quitaba a Darien la unica oportunidad de regresar destruyendo al caos en lugar de solo expulsarlo.

Una voz me saco de mis pensamiento – Serenity, que te pasa te vez muy pensativa y las chicas se ven muy felices – Me dijo El caos

Me lleve una mano a la cabeza – Si es que estan contentas por nosotros y tambien por ellas, pero la verdad es que yo preferiria que todo fuera como antes de que todo cambiara, antes del accidente con la maligna, antes de que cambiaras – Le dije excusando mi actitud – Pero supongo que no todo es posible asi que ya no estare asi – Dije al tiempo que le dirigia una sonrisa.

Las chicas ni se inmutaron ya que sabian a la perfeccion que estaba actuando y hasta trataron de ayudarme – Si Princesa ya no estes asi, en verdad Endimión no es tan malo tu lo sabes mejor que nadie no es asi? – Me dijo Mina

Sonrei dulcemente al tiempo que felicitaba a Mina por su actuación para ese momento la mayoria de los invitados ya se habia hido y solo quedaban unos pocos entre los cuales se encontraba mi familia me hacerque a ellos y les dije via telepatica que se fueran ya que se dirigieran al templo del abuelo de Rei y que de ahí llamaran a las familias de mis amigas y a Andrew Moly y demas amigos para que se dirigieran ahí. Mis padres aceptaron y se fueron dejándonos solos – Rei – dije con tono de espanto – Mejor acompaña a mis padres me preocupan ya que ahora que se sabe que son mis padres alguien trate de dañarlos para llegar a Endimion y a mi. – dije comenzando la primea fase de mi plan, para luego voltear hacia el caos – No crees que tengo razon amor mio – me force a decir las ultimas dos palabras –

El caos me vio complacido al ver que volvia a ser la misma persona que habia visto en los recuerdos de Darien mientras pensaba para si mismo Muy bien, Serenity , confia en mi y asi lograre que seas por completo mia y contigo todo el poder de los cristales

Al dame cuenta de que podia ecuchar sus pensamientos sin ser descubierta sonrei y por un momento pense en indagar mas en la mente de él cuando escuche la voz de Darien – No lo hagas o se daracuenta ya que no es lo mismo escuchar los pensamientos que afloran por si mismos que meterte dentro de su ser e investigar, si lo haces lo mas probable es que seas descubierta. Solo pudiste oirlo por que el bajo la guardia pero creeme no erasi siempre.- Cuando las palabras de Darien cesaron me dolio la cabeza e instintivamente me lleve una mano a la frente.

El caos noto como me sentia – Te pasa algo amor – dijo con tono preocupado

Le sonrei despreocupadamente – No, solo estoy canzada.

El Caos volteo a ver a Rei – ¿Que no te dijeron que fueras donde los padres de Serenity? – Le dijo molesto

Rei temblo levemente – Si es solo que deseaba pedirle permiso para ir a ver a mi abuelo tambien – dijo mi amiga

Rapidamente y antes de que El Caos pudiera decir que no intervine – Si Rei claro que puedes de hecho por que no te quedas alla y ahora que lo pienso chicas me imagino que ustedes tampoco han visto a su familia – Dije dirigiéndome a Mina y Amy – Vallan ustedes tambien y los traen mañana para hacer un pic nic en los jardines del palacio creo que todos merecemos un descanzo – Dije sonriente y luego me voltee hacia El caos – Y eso tambien va para usted mi Rey – dije haciendo una reverencia y luego besándolo en la mejilla – No quiero que me digas quetienes muchas cosas por hacer por que me pondre celosa y pensare que amas mas tu trabajo que ami. – Dije haciendo un puchero mientras Rei Mina y Amy se marchaban para seguir con el plan de juntar a nuestras familias y amigos en el templo.

El caos sonrio complacido – Hay mi princesa pero si sabes que lo que mas deseo es hacerte feliz y no es que ame mas mi trabajo que a ti, pero sabes el reino no se gobierna solo y mañana tengo muchas cosas por hacer con varios gobernantes.

Me cruce de brazos – Ni hablar, que te parece si haces todas esas cosas por la mañanay la tarde y hacemos un pic nic nocturno, verdad que no me negaras eso tambien – Dije viéndolo a los ojo con una sonrisa.

El caos sonrio – Hay no me mires asi que no puedo negarte nada, esta bien seracomo tu dices pero no podre ni desayunar ni comer contigo – dijo seriamente

Me senti muy feliz de ver que mis planes salian tal cual habia querido pero tuve que fingir que el no pasar mas tiempo con el me entristecía. – que mal pero si llegas a tener tiempo me llamas y comemos juntos.

El caos se quedo pensando – Pues si quieres comes y desayunas conmigo y los mandatarios que tenia pensado ver – me sugirió

Puese cara de aburrimiento – Hay no, yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo no con esos estirados, mejor ocupo ese tiempo para organizar el picnie e irme de compras con las chicas.

Malacaite intervino – nosotros podemos acompañarlas –

Sonrei al tiempo que tranquilizaba a las chicas – Si, y asi cargan las bolsas. - Los generale pusieron cara de ofenza

Yedite fue el que se animo a hablar – Nosotros ja pues de que nos has visto cara de cargadores. Para eso llevamos sirvientes que lo hagan.

Puse los ojos en blanco con fastidio – Yo no he dicho eso y no pienzo llevar sirvientes quiero un dia lo mas normal posible hasta habia pensado en disfrazarnos ya sabes unas chicas comunes que van de compras con sus novios ellos cargan la bolsas y les dicen que les queda y que no pero si no quieren cargar las bolsas lo haremos nosotras mismas y ustedes solo nos dan su opinión; aun que ahora que lo pienzo se vera poco caballeroso – Les dije – Pero si es para lo unico que sirven ni hablar y eso habra que ver que tan buen gusto tienen ¬¬ XD

Mi comentario causo fastidio – Lo que nosotros devemos hacer es protegerlas – Dijo Neflite ofendido

Haruka se rio – Por favor son sailors no les puede pasar nada, a no ser que se vallan a las ofertas, como se que sucedera, y que una orda de mujeres locas por las ofertas como ellas aparezca y se empiecen a arrebatar la ropa –

Mire a Haruka con enojo aparente, mientras la felicitaba por hacer parecer las cosas mas fastidiosas para un hombre de lo que ya eran – Jajaja Ruka que graciosa ademas no hay quien pueda competir en velocidad de compras con Mima Lita y yo – dije riéndome mientras veia a los generales que parecian fastidiados

Haruka rió – Eso lo dices por que no has visto a Michiru en accion – Al decir esto recibió un codazo de la aludida – Que si yo solo dije la verdad recuerdas aquella vez en Milan cuando...

Michiru la interrumpió – Haruka ya callate eso fue algo diferente. Ademas que quieres decir con eso de que no nos puede pasar nada, acaso intentas decir que no nos acompañaras por que sabes si iras ya que alguien tiene que cargar las bolsas por que ellos solo van de pegostes – Dijo refiriéndose a los generales

Haruka pus cara de tortura – Pero Michi si yo tengo que hacer muchas cosas ademas alguien se debe quedar con su majestad eso es mas importante que verlas recorrer todo el mall para luego regresar la la primertienda –

Malacite intervino al sentir que era lo mas tedioso y desesperante que según lo que Haruka habia dicho seria – No si por Endimion no te deves preocupar en vista de que no corren peligro nosotros nos quedaremos verdad – Dijo el general de cabello plateado refiriendosea sus compañeros.

Neflite conteniendo la risa dijo – Si ve tu y gozalo –

Lita puso cara de enojo –como que no iras si yo queria que me ayudaras a escoger ropa nueva –

El caos se rió – No te rias Endimion, ponte en nuestros zapatos a ver acompaña tú a Serenity – Le dijo por lo bajo Malacaite

El caos se aclaro la garganta – Lo siento Sailor Júpiter pero necesito a los generales me temo que deveran ir solas y eso te incluye a ti Sailor Uranus –

Haruka puso cara de resignación mientras todas las sailor presentes deciamos por dentro Yes!

Sailor Plut se acerco – Bueno creo que es tarde y el tiempo es oro. Lo mejor sera que nos vallamos a descanzar si queremos regresar tempreno del moll y des supermercado con los viveres para el pic-nic.

Sonrei mi plan hiba tal cual lo habia pensado lograríamos irnos solas y para cuando Endimión se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba yo ya estaria en la luna con mis amigas.

Una triste idea cruzo mi mente que haria con el resto de las personas acaso ellas no merecían tambien una oportunidad de vivir que pasaria con el planeta entero en el que habia tenido una nueva vida con el planeta que era mi segundo hogar y al cual tanto amaba.

El Caos noto mi tristesa – ¿Qué pasa amor te vez triste? – Me pregunto

Nuevamente me lleve una mano a la frente – Hay es que este dolor de cabeza por desvelarme me esta matando y me duelen mucho los ojos ya vamonos a dormir estoy m,ega exhausta – Le conteste formando desde ese momento una excusa para no intimar con él.

El caos me tomo de la mano – Bueno pues vamonos y como dijo Sailor Plut creo que deberían hacer lo mismo por que las quiero de vuelta a las tres de la tarde ni un minuto después. – Después de dicho eso todos nois fuimos hacia nuestras respectivas habitaciones donde con mucho esfuerzo me quede dormida.

Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo si se que no me quedo muy bien pero es que estoy teniendo muchos problemas con mis musas o algo así por que nadamas no se me ocurria nada para este fic, espero escribir pronto el siguiente capitulo. En cuanto al fic de Un Invierno Para Recordar "Cuando te encontre" pronto lo actualizare de hecho no he escrito nada por que me sentia mal por tener este tan abandonado pero como ya actualice, este, pronto tendran el siguiente capitulo.

Solo me queda agradecer por sus reviews y por favor no dejen de dejarlos sobretodo con sus dudas y sugerencias ya que gracias a ellas se me ocurren muchas cosas ah y tambien sus criticas así se si voy por buen camino o por muy mal camino XD bueno creo que es todo

REVIEW ONEGAI

Ja Nee


End file.
